Draco's Last Offence
by Bachan134
Summary: This is the same story as before but re-worked slightly. Story will be re-updated slowly. Voldemort is dead, covers trio's seventh year as well as Ginny's. This is mainly a DracoXGinny story with a little bit of HarryXHermione in the background. repost
1. The First Day Back

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or his universe. It belongs entirely to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I only manipulate Harry and his world for my own enjoyment. I am not getting any money for this.

**Draco's last offense**

**Chapter One: The First Day Back**

It was the first day of September and the beginning of his final year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy sat alone on the train contemplating the events of his life that had occurred over the last few months. His father had been killed in a fight with his mother in May and she had been sent off to Azkaban in June. He had also fallen madly in love with the one girl he had least expected to. Granted he hadn't seen her since right before his mother's trial at the end of May he still knew she loved him and he loved her. They had kept daily correspondence with each other the entire summer and had promised to meet on the first day back to school in his compartment on the train. Since he was Head Boy he had his own private compartment. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her coming into his compartment.

"Hello Draco" She whispered in his ear so suddenly he jumped and landed on the floor with a bang.

"Ginny!" He said looking entirely shocked by her presence. "I hadn't heard you come in. How long have you been here?"

"Oh only a minute or two. You must have been really deep in thought to not have noticed." She said indignantly.

He reached up and pulled her down to the floor with him. Then softly whispered in her ear "I was deep in thought thinking about you my love" He smiled with glee when he saw a blush as red as her hair spread across her beautifully freckled face. Slowly he leaned in and placed his lips so softly against hers they barely seemed to touch at all.

Before he could lean in further to deepen their kiss someone loudly cleared their throat in the doorway of his compartment. Without even looking up he knew exactly who it was. "Do you mind Granger? Can't you see I'm a little busy here right now?"

"Yes but that still doesn't excuse either of you from the prefects meeting."

Slowly Draco rose off the floor lifting Ginny up with him. "Ok Granger. We're coming" He then proceed to carry Ginny all the way down to the end of the train where the rest of the prefects were waiting. Many of them glared at Draco as he walked in carrying Ginny in his arms followed closely by Hermione.

"Ok. I know that many of you would rather be elsewhere then here listening to me so lets just get this meeting under way shall we?" When she saw no objections from the group she continued. "Now the first order of business is…" She trailed off glaring at Draco who wasn't listening to her at all but instead kissing Ginny silently. "Mister Malfoy! If you would kindly stop snogging your girlfriend and help me get this meeting over as quickly as possible."

Draco frowned at her but none the less got up from his seat still holding Ginny in his arms and walked next to Hermione and began to give the prefects the same spiel that Hermione had attempted to give just moments before. After about a half an hour of going over the rules and passwords to the prefects' only locations he dismissed the entire group. As he was leaving the car he saw that Hermione was frowning at his chest. He looked down and saw that while he had been talking Ginny had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I guess I bored her to sleep with all the rules." Draco said with a laugh.

"Probably not. They all do that on the train. I mean Ron had barely sat down in his compartment and was asleep. It wouldn't surprise me if neither of them had any sleep last night." She stopped suddenly then continued "Well you really should get her back to her compartment and put her down. Your arms must be killing you."

"Not really. She's fairly light. She actually seems lighter when she sleeps."

Hermione seemed shocked by what he said. "I take it that you've carried her while she's been asleep before."

He blushed suddenly and gave her a slight nod before walking out the door and back to his compartment. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened between them the night before his mother's trial. That night they had sex for the first time. It was the greatest experience of his life. He had never experienced anything like it ever.

He pulled himself out of his memories and looked down upon the face of his sleeping love. He smiled to himself as she slept on his lap so peacefully. As he was watching her sleep he realized that something was really different about this Ginny sleeping next to him then the one that night so many months before. He couldn't quite put his finger on what had changed about her. He was looking over every inch of her body to figure out what had changed about her. At first it seemed that she was the same until he suddenly noticed her stomach. It was considerably rounder then it had been the last time that he had seen her at the end of May.

'Could she be….' He stopped himself 'She would have told me if she was…wouldn't she?' Slowly he let these thoughts run through his head. He finally decided that he would just ask her when she woke up. Guessing that she wouldn't be awake for another few hours and knowing that he still had to do rounds he got up and left the compartment silently. As he was shutting the door to his compartment he heard someone come up behind him. Turning around he was surprised to see Harry Potter standing there.


	2. Ginny's Secret

Chapter Two: Ginny's Secret **Chapter Two: Ginny's Secret**

"What do you want Potter?" Draco snapped.

"I was coming to check on Ginny. She hadn't come back from the prefects meeting and I was getting worried about her."

"Didn't Granger tell you? Ginny fell asleep during the meeting so I laid her down to rest in my compartment."

"Oh…That's good. I was worried that she was off in one of the loo's throwing up again. How's she doing then?"

Draco looked at Harry quizzically. "Why did you think she was off in a loo? Why would she be throwing up?"

"Well…" Harry started slowly unsure how much Draco knew as of yet. "Ron told me that she's been up every night for the past week or so throwing up until the early hours of the morning" Harry looked up to see Draco staring at Ginny's sleeping body. Suddenly Draco looked at him and asked quietly.

"Harry? Do you know why she's been throwing up?"

Harry looked down at his feet contemplating if he should tell Draco or not when suddenly Ron came up behind them both.

"Harry! There you are. Have you found Ginny yet? Is she ok?" Ron didn't notice Draco until he reached them. "Oh...Hi Malfoy." Even though Draco was dating his sister and they were on friendly terms they were still on a last name basis.

Harry nodded slightly to Draco and quietly said, "I'll tell you all I know once Ron leaves" then he turned to Ron quickly "Yeah I found her and she's fine. Seems she fell asleep during the prefects meeting and now she's asleep in Malfoy's compartment." Harry could tell that Ron didn't like the idea of his little sister being asleep in the private compartment of his not to long ago enemy. Sensing that Ron was going to say something about it Harry quickly stopped him saying. "I've got some stuff I need to discuss with Malfoy in private but I promise that after I'm done I'll bring Ginny back to our compartment."

Ron nodded and left not really wanting to leave but trusting Harry to keep his word. After Ron was out of earshot Harry turned to Draco and pointed to the compartment where Ginny was still sound asleep. Once the door was shut Harry quickly locked it and placed a silencing spell on the compartment so that if anyone passed by they wouldn't be able to hear what Harry and Draco were talking about.

"Why are you suddenly keeping secrets from Ron? I thought you two were best friends?" Draco asked slightly shocked by Harry's behavior.

"It's Ginny who's keeping the secrets from Ron not me. So anyway the other night I had heard her get up and run to the bathroom. Normally it wouldn't have phased me but this time I could tell that something was wrong. So I quietly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom where she was. I softly knocked on the door and when she didn't answer I put my ear to the door. That's when I heard her crying. I opened the door and walked in instantly seeing why she was crying so much. She was bent over the toilet throwing up. I quickly went over to her and warped my hands around her hair to keep it out of her face. After about ten minutes or so she had stopped throwing up and went to the sink to wash her face and rinse out her mouth. I knew the moment she stood up what had caused it all." Harry stopped for a moment to give Draco time to think about what he had just told him. Once it seemed that Draco understood what he was saying Harry continued. "As she was brushing her teeth and washing her face I turned to her and asked her when she had found out. At first she was shocked by my question then slowly she told me. After she had finished she started to cry again so I just let her cry until she fell asleep in my arms." Harry stopped sensing that Draco probably had some questions for him.

After a few minuets of silence Draco asked quietly while staring at Ginny's sleeping form on his lap. "Do you know how far along she is and when she found out?"

Harry nodded. "She found out in the middle of July and she's about three month's along right now she says."

All Draco could do was stare at Ginny. Harry could see tears beginning to form in his eyes as he asked more to himself then to Harry. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Even though the question wasn't really directed to him Harry still felt a need to answer. "She was scared about how you would react if she told you through a letter so she decided to wait until she saw you next to tell you. I guess she hadn't gotten a chance to before she fell asleep." He smiled at her and was surprised when she smiled back. "Why don't I leave you two alone to talk about this in private. I think I'll go and see what Hermione is up to." And with that Harry left.


	3. Telling Ron

Chapter Three: Telling Ron **Chapter Three: Telling Ron**

Draco stared after Harry slightly confused at his sudden exit. He was still in such shock from the sudden discovery of Ginny's pregnancy that he hadn't noticed that she was awake and staring up at him. He leaned back and began to stare out the window, clearly deep in thought. Ginny just lay there staring up at him, letting him think. After, what seemed like forever to her, she finally decided to interrupt his thoughts. "Draco?"

He nearly jumped from his seat and dropped her when she suddenly spoke. He calmed down quickly smiling down at her. "Yes my love?" he asked.

"Are you angry that I didn't tell you about this before?" She was visibly nervous about how he would answer her.

He sat there silently contemplating how to answer her question. After another moment of thought he looked down at her and with a smile responded. "I'm not angry with you for not telling me my love." She gave him a slight smile and was about to ask him something else when he began to speak again. "I just wish I hadn't found out from Potter that's all."

She had to laugh at that slightly. "Sorry. I really had meant to tell you when I had first got on the train but…" She trailed off blushing slightly.

"But I kinda distracted you didn't I?" He finished for her and before she could begin talking again he pulled her to him kissing her ever so slightly before deepening the kiss and pulling her into a seated position on his lap. Once they were both sitting up once more he stopped their kiss and let her finally speak.

"I was so worried about how you would react to this. I mean I know you love me and all but I wasn't sure if you really meant to carry on this relationship once you were out of school. We never really talked about it." Ginny stopped and looked into Draco's eyes looking for his reaction to all that she had just said. She didn't have to look long to realize that all her fears were needless. She could see he loved her more then anything and in a way that he loved their unborn child too.

Draco saw all her fears about him not loving her melt away as she stared into his eyes. He could still see that she was still scared about something so he decided to break their silence and find out what still scared her.

"Do your brother's know yet?" He asked her knowing that they probably didn't.

She shook her head slightly and replied. "Not that I know of but Fred and George kept looking at me like they had guessed what was going on but they never said anything the one time they visited. The only people who know are Harry, you and most likely Hermione. But I'm not really even sure that she knows. I did make Harry promise not to tell anyone but we both know that he told you. Why did he tell you anyway?"

"Well…" Draco began sheepishly. "I had been watching you sleep and had noticed your belly. I decided that I should go and perform my duties as Head Boy and check on the students on the train when I ran into Harry. He was looking for you and had let slip that you had been up all night throwing up. When I had asked him why he seemed to contemplate if he should tell me or not. I guess he could tell I already suspected so he felt no need to keep it a secret. Right as he was going to tell me your brother showed up." He saw her tense up and silently ask if Ron knew. "Don't worry Gin, Harry didn't say anything about this to Ron. He actually made Ron go away rather quickly so that him and I could talk freely." When he said this she relaxed and smiled at him. "And Ginny I want you to know I truly love you." He said placing his hand to her belly. "And OUR baby too."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that." She smiled slightly then began to frown again. "Now I guess we have to go tell Ron."

Draco hugged her to him tightly saying. "I'm afraid so my love, but why don't we go and tell Hermione first. I know she'll be a whole lot easier to tell then your brother." He then stood up lifting her with him once more. He carried her down the car to the compartment where he knew Hermione and Harry were. He knocked on the door then without waiting for a response he opened it. Draco could see the shock on her face as he entered her compartment.

"Malfoy? Ginny? What are you doing here?" She was clearly surprised to see them there. As she stared at them confused, Draco placed Ginny down on the seat across from her and Harry.

"Ginny has some…" he then stooped and corrected him self. "Actually we have some important news to share with you and Harry."

Hermione was thoroughly confused by Draco's behavior. She sat there waiting for one of them to speak. After two minutes of complete silence she lost her patience and turned to Ginny. "Well?! Are you going to tell me what's so important or am I supposed to guess?"

Ginny was a little put off by Hermione's attitude but none the less she cleared her throat. "Hermione…." She began but stopped when she heard someone open the door to the compartment. To her horror it was Ron.

"So here's where you've all been hiding. I was beginning to worry when Ginny and Harry hadn't come back. I was even more worried when I saw that Malfoy's compartment was completely deserted. What are you all doing in here anyway?" Ron finally stopped his talking and stepped into the compartment letting the door shut behind him. After he sat down next to Harry he realized that they were all staring at him with a hint of anger in their eyes. "What I do?" He asked them suddenly very confused.

Hermione was the first one to speak. "Ginny was about to tell me something and you kinda interrupted her." Then she turned back to Ginny, "Please continue Gin." She could tell that Ginny was suddenly very scarred. She went over to her and hugged her. Once Ginny seemed a little bit calmer she whispered to her. "If this has to do with what I think it does it's probably best to tell Ron now too."

Ginny was slightly shocked by this but nodded to her. "Ok…but would you please sit next to him while I tell him. I don't really want him getting up and hurting Draco." Hermione nodded as she went back over to Ron and Harry and sat down, discreetly pulling Ron's wand from his pocket.

After she was seated Ginny began again. "Hermione…Ron..." then as an after thought she added. "Harry. I'm…I'm..." Feeling Draco squeeze her hand she finished. "I'm pregnant."


	4. The Shock of a Lifetime

**Chapter Four: The Shock Of A Lifetime**

Ron jumped up and grabbed for his wand ready to curse Draco. When he brought up his hand to curse him he was shocked that his hand was empty. Turning around he saw that Hermione was holding it in her hand. "Give me back my wand!" He demanded trying to pull it from her hand.

"I won't give it back to you until you sit down and are being rational again." Hermione retorted.

Ron seeing that this was a losing battle slumped back down on the seat between Harry and Hermione and began staring at Draco and Ginny. After he had calmed down a little he finally looked at Ginny. "How could you have let this happen? I thought you were smarter then this. What am I gonna tell mum and dad?"

"I'm sorry Ron. I wasn't planing this or anything. I guess we just weren't thinking about such things when it happened. Also it's not your job to tell mum and dad. I'm gonna tell them next week when they're in Hogsmeade. I don't want to tell them by post and end up getting another one of mum's howlers." They all cringed as they recalled Mrs. Weasley's howlers. They were very freighting.

Ron agreed that it was probably best that they not tell mum via post owl. After that Ron had calmed down entirely and gave Ginny and Draco a slightly lopsided grin. "I guess you're not my baby sister anymore."

"I'll always be your baby sister Ron, but you do need to understand that I'm not a baby anymore. I mean I'm gonna have a baby of my own in less then six months."

At that Ron was entirely shocked. "You're already three months?" He stared at her in disbelief. She stood up pulling her robes back so that her pregnant belly was completely noticeable to them all and nodded. Ron stared at her belly for a little bit longer then noticing that something didn't seem right about the size of her belly. "Are you sure Gin? You look like you're five or six months along not just three."

Hermione and Harry both nodded in agreement. Hermione looked up at her questionably. "Have you seen a doctor yet Gin?"

"Not yet but I was planing on going to see Madam Pomfrey when we got to school. I wasn't really comfortable about going to see a muggle doctor without my parents knowing." Suddenly looking out the window she saw that they were nearly to the station. Pointing this out to the rest of them they decided to drop the topic of Ginny and head back to their trunks and get ready to get off the train.

Since Hermione, Draco and Ginny were all prefects they knew they would have to help the younger students get their stuff off the train before they themselves could head up to Hogwarts. After fighting with them all about her ability to get her own trunk Ginny had to give in and agree that she wouldn't try and carry any trunks and she'd just let Harry and Ron do her job for her today. Once all the students were off the train and all their stuff was loaded up with everyone else's stuff the five of them all crammed into the last carriage and were taken up to Hogwarts.

The minute they arrived they all took Ginny straight to the hospital wing. Ginny tried to convince them that she could go after they all ate but they wouldn't listen. Upon arriving they were shocked to see Professor Dumbledore already there seemingly waiting for someone.

"Ah! And what brings you five up here this evening and before the school year has even started?" They all just stared at him in silence then finally Hermione spoke for them all.

"Ginny was feeling slightly ill and we thought it best for her to come up here and see Madam Pomfrey for something to settle her stomach." And as if on cue Ginny suddenly began to throw up. Hearing this Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office carrying a small tub for her to do so into. Once Ginny's stomach had settled enough for her to walk again Madam Pomfrey moved her over to one of the near by beds. When Ginny was settled she addressed Dumbledore who was still standing there waiting for something.

"How can I help you Headmaster?"

"Oh, it's nothing Poppy. I see that you're really busy right now. I'll come back later when you're not." And then he left without another word.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at Ginny and then to the group of students who had brought her in. "Would someone like to tell me what she ate that made her so ill?"

"Well actually it wasn't something she ate that made her get sick. She's pregnant and is just experiencing some extreme morning sickness. Or I should say evening sickness." It was Draco who had answered.

"I see. Well then there isn't really much I can do for her right now. I don't have a potion that would help her on hand. If she comes back tomorrow I can have some for her then that should lessen her evening sickness." Madam Pomfrey was turning back towards her office when Hermione stopped her.

"Actually we were wondering if there was some kind of test that could be done to determine how far along she is. You see she thinks she's about three months but she looks like she's five or six to us. It just kinda worried us all a bit."

"Oh. Well yes there is a test I can do. I'll go get my supplies from my office. Mister Malfoy would you be so kind as to come and help me with it. And as for you three I would advise that you head down to the Great Hall for dinner. Miss Weasley is in good hands and will most likely be down there shortly."

Harry and Hermione had to practically drag Ron out of the Hospital wing and down to the great hall. None of them really wanted to leave but they knew that they should listen to Madam Pomfrey. The three of them arrived in the great hall just as the last of the first years were sorted into their respective houses. They all sat down near Neville Longbottom, still leaving enough room for Ginny when she came down. They were busy catching up with Neville, Dean Thomas, and Seamus **Finnigan** when Ginny and Draco finally arrived.

Ron was the first to notice them walk in but soon the whole school seemed to be looking at them. They both walked straight down the rows of tables to where Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors were sitting both looking like they were going to pass out at any moment. When they reached their destination Ginny really looked like she was going to pass out so Ron guided her safely to the bench then looked up at Draco questioning him silently about what Madam Pomfrey had said.

After taking a few deep-calming breaths he said quietly. "Triplets."


	5. Telling the Weasleys

Chapter Five: Telling The Weasleys **Chapter Five: Telling The Weasleys**

The first week of term went by in a blur for Ginny. She was dreading having to tell her family and also really excited about the babies at the same time. She was sure her mother wouldn't be too happy about the whole thing. She had only just gotten her parents to accept the fact that she was dating Draco. She hadn't even begun to tell her brother's that she had a boyfriend let alone the fact that it was Draco Malfoy. Percy and the Twins would be coming with her parents on Saturday. She was really dreading telling them. She still had nightmares about the time Ron learned that she was dating Draco.

At dinner Draco had come over to the Gryffindor table and ate with them instead of the Slytherins. He had been eating dinner with them all week long. He mainly was trying to make sure that Ginny ate and that she didn't worry too much. He knew that she was scared. He kept reassuring her that everything would be ok. They had decided the night before that Harry and Hermione would be coming along for morale support. Draco was going because Mrs. Weasley had sent him a personal invitation to join the Weasleys at Hog's End that Saturday. The Twins had bought Hog's End the year before to use as their centre for operations and currently Percy was staying with them.

The five of them were the first to leave the Great Hall that evening. Ginny was refusing to eat any of the food on the tables saying the smell was making her sick. They decided to go to the kitchens and have Dobby make her something to eat. The kitchens were in a state of insanity as the elves ran around making sure that the tables in the great hall stayed properly supplied. It took Harry a few minuets to find and retrieve Dobby.

"What can Dobby get the friends of Harry Potter?" Dobby squeaked when he reached them.

"We'd like some of tonight's dinner for four people and then chocolate and strawberry ice cream for five people." Harry answered for them all then he turned to Ginny. "And what would you like to eat Gin?"

"I want turkey, apple pie and treacle pudding." Once the words were out of her mouth Dobby ran off and got all the food they had asked for. He returned a moment later with a giant picnic basket and handed it to Harry.

"Here's your food Harry Potter and Friends."

"Thanks Dobby. I'll bring back the basket when we've finished." They all left the kitchen quickly before Dobby could protest to Harry bringing back the basket on his own. Once they were back in the entrance hall he realized they had a minor problem. Where could they all go and eat? He wasn't sure he really wanted Draco coming into the Gryffindor common room. "Where should we go to eat?"

They all stood around thinking. Suddenly Hagrid came out of the great hall. "What you lot up to?"

"Ginny was feeling ill from the food in the great hall so we went down to the kitchens and had Dobby whip us up a picnic." Hermione answered for them.

"Ah...I see…Well I best be off then. How about we do tea tomorrow?"

"Sorry Hagrid. We're all having tea with the Weasleys tomorrow but we'd love to come and have tea on Sunday. Would that be ok?"

"Sure….Well see you lot then." After Hagrid left they all just stood there.

"My feet are beginning to hurt. Can we just go up to the common room and eat?" Ginny began to whine. Draco went over to her and picked her up.

"Rest your feet. I'll carry you." Then he turned to Harry. "I promise I won't stand too close when you give the password. I just want her to eat and rest. I'm not gonna steal any Gryffindor secrets or anything."

Harry shrugged and they all went up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. When they were almost to the fat lady's portrait he had Draco stop and turn around. He still didn't trust him enough to let him know which portrait led into Gryffindor tower. Hermione stood guard over Draco while Ron and Harry gave the password and opened the portrait. After it was opened she let Draco turn around and they walked into the Gryffindor common room. Draco was amazed by the sheer size and brightness of the common room.

"Wow. This is nothing like the Slytherin common room. It's so bright and big." He stood there taking it all in. After a minute of standing there Ginny began to grow restless.

"Ok…ok…stop staring and take me to my food." She demanded.

"Sorry love." He turned to where the other's had been but they weren't in the common room. He didn't know where they had gone. "Where did they go?"

"Up to Hermione's room." She pointed to the stairs on the right. Draco followed her directions and they were soon at a large portrait of an old witch. Ginny reached out and knocked on the portrait, which slid off to the side and revealed a huge red and gold sitting room. There was a large fireplace with a couch and two huge chairs next to it. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the chairs and Harry was on the floor in front of the fire dishing out the food.

"Took you long enough" Ron snapped as they came it. "We were about to start without you."

"Well thanks for waiting." Ginny smiled at her brother then pointed at the empty couch "Put me down on the couch over there."

Draco took her over to the couch and set her down. After she was settled on the couch he went over to Harry and got Ginny's food and a plate of food for him self. "Thanks Harry." He said quietly.

They all ate in silence. Once all the food was gone they sat in silence just enjoying the warmth of the fire. After a while Ron challenged Harry to a game of wizards' chess. Ginny and Draco watched them play while Hermione went off to the kitchens to return the basket and dishes to the elves. Ginny and Draco watched them play a few games. After Ron beat Harry for the fourth time he realized that Hermione hadn't returned. Just as he was about to comment on this, she walked in.

"What happened to you? We were beginning to worry that you had gotten lost somewhere." Ron asked.

"No, I didn't get lost I just got caught up talking to Dobby and the other free house elves. Did you know there are thirty of them now?" The boys all shook their heads. "It's not as many as I had hoped but they're working on convincing the others to ask for clothes." She sat down on the couch next to Draco and a sleeping Ginny. "What did you guys do to her?"

None of the guys had noticed that she had fallen asleep. Ron shrugged. "It's been a crazy week. We should probably just let her rest. She probably needs it." He and Harry played two more games of chess before deciding to go to bed. "See you all in the morning."

After they had left Draco and Hermione talked about the prefects meeting they had planed for Sunday evening. They decided what topics to address and which of them would take the lead in the meeting with which points. Once they had figured out the prefects meeting their talk turned to tea the following day.

"Are you really prepared for this? I mean I know you love Ginny but are you really ready to deal with her family? I'm not even sure that Percy and the Twins know about you two."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be really prepared but we've got to do this. It will be easier with you, Harry and Ron there because you already know. It would be easier if Percy and the twins already knew about us being together but she didn't see them much this summer so she couldn't tell them. I wish I could tell them before tomorrow but that's not gonna happen."

"Well there is a way you could tell them tonight. It's kinda against the rules but I know a way out of the castle that will take us down to Hogsmeade."

"That'd be great….But how will we get there without Filch catching us?"

"I have my ways. Wake her up and meet me down in the common room. I'll bring coats for the both of you." Then she just left. It took Draco a few minutes to wake up Ginny and explain what they were going to do. Ginny was still pretty tired so Draco carried her down to the common room. They didn't have to wait long before Hermione came bounding down the boys stairs carrying a piece of parchment and three coats. She handed Draco and Ginny coats and then put her own coat on. She said something that Draco couldn't hear then suddenly the parchment was filled with a map. "Ok….We should be able to make it to the village passage without running into Filch. And if we run into anyone else we can just say were taking Ginny to see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione put the map back in her pocket and led them out the portrait hole.

They were nearly to the passage when Hermione suddenly stopped. Up ahead of them was Snape. He wasn't facing them but he was standing right in front of the secret passage. Hermione pulled them behind an armor then reached into her pocket and pulled out an invisibility cloak. "Where'd you get that?" Draco asked in shock.

"It's Harry's but we can discuss that later. Just put the cloak over yourself and Ginny and stay right behind me." While Draco picked up Ginny and threw the cloak over them Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Snape. She preformed a spell and Snape fell over on his face. "Hurry." She ran over to the passage and opened it pushing Draco and Ginny through then following them in. Once they had shut the passage Hermione pulled the cloak off of them and lit her wand. Draco and Ginny did the same.

They walked through the passage for nearly an hour. The passage ended behind the village hall. "The twins just live up this street. We'll be there in five minutes. I hope they're still awake." They walked to Hog's End quickly. Before Hermione could even knock the door was flung open by Percy.

"What are you doing out of Hogwarts at this hour? Why is _he_ here?" Percy demanded with a frown.

"Just let us in Percy!" Ginny pushed past her brother pulling Draco in behind her. Hermione followed them in. "Where are Fred and George? This is important."

"In the kitchen. What's so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell us?" Percy asked as they all went into the kitchen.

"Fred! George!" Ginny ran and hugged her brothers. "Everyone sit down. I've got some important news to tell you and I didn't really want you to find out tomorrow. Mum already knows the first part of what I'm gonna tell you but she doesn't know the second part. Only Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco know." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Ok…First I want you all to promise not to react the way that Ron did." They groaned some objections but in the end they all agreed. They all knew what Ginny meant since Ron was known greatly for him temper.

"Damn….I wish that Bill and Charlie were here for this. Then everyone would know." Draco sighed.

"Percy! Floo Bill and Charlie! I want them here as well. It will be a whole lot easier if everybody finds out now." Percy went over to the fireplace and called Bill and Charlie. They both apparated into Hog's End moments later slightly frazzled. Once they had all settled down again she began her 'keep your temper' spiel.

"Why did you call us all here in the middle of the night Gin?" Bill asked sitting down next to Fred.

"First I want you all to know that Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend." Ginny paused waiting for a reaction.

"Is that all? You could have just wrote me a nice owl telling me this." Charlie laughed. "I mean the way you made it sound I thought maybe…" But he stopped. Ginny had taken off her coat and was standing in front of them all. They were all in shock.

George was the first to say anything. "Ginny?…Are you Pregnant?" She nodded.

"I wanted you all to know before mum finds out tomorrow. I mean I only just got her and Dad to accept that I'm dating Draco and now I have to tell her she's gonna be a grandma." She began to cry. "I just wanted you guys to know. I'm not sure I could handle losing you all…." She couldn't continue since she was crying too hard. Bill got up and pulled her into his arms.

"You're not gonna lose us. You're our only sister and we love you. Nothing could ever change that. I can say that I'm a little shocked but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Just calm down." He held her tightly as she cried. Once her tears had slowed and she had calmed he turned and addressed Draco. "I take it that you're Draco." He nodded in response. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. " He reached out and shook Draco's hand. "You seem like a decent guy….Even if you did get my baby sister pregnant."

"It wasn't my intention." Draco replied pulling Ginny to him. "We didn't plan this but were gonna make the best of it. I love her almost as much as you all do and I even love our babies." He kissed her forehead and then her belly.

"Did….Did….Did you say babies?" Fred stammered. "As in more then one?"

"Yep, were having triplets." Ginny answered her brother finally smiling again. "I always wanted to have a large family of my own but I never expected it to get so large so fast." They all laughed at that. Ginny was so happy that they were all ok with this.

They all talked for an hour about how to properly give Molly Weasley the news that she was gonna be a grandma. While they were all talking Ginny fell asleep on Draco's lap once more. When the boys all realized that Ginny was asleep they started to question Draco about his intentions with their sister.

"Do you plan on marrying her? Or are you gonna leave her at the end of the school year?" Percy was the only one willing to ask the important questions.

"I want to marry her but we haven't really discussed that yet. And even if she doesn't want to marry me I'm gonna be part of these babies lives forever. As I said before I love her and I love the babies."

"What are you gonna do with your life once you finish school? Are you gonna get a job or are you gonna stay home and raise three babies on your own?" Bill wanted to know the practical information.

"I'd like to have a job that I could do from home so I could raise my own children but I don't know what yet. I'm already looking for a place here in Hogsmeade so that I can stay close to Ginny once I leave Hogwarts."

The boys discussed Draco's future for another hour before Hermione told them it was nearly three in the morning and that they all need to get some sleep. She sent a note to Harry and Ron telling them that they were all staying at Hog's End and that they should come down after breakfast. She used Percy's owl to send the note.

Bill and Charlie apparated to their respective homes and Percy showed Hermione to one of the guestrooms. Draco carried Ginny into the sitting room and laid her on the couch then went off to get her some blankets. After he tucked her in on the couch her curled up with the remaining blankets on the floor and fell instantly asleep.


	6. The Ring

Chapter Six: The Ring

Ginny awoke early Saturday morning and screamed. She wasn't in her bed at Hogwarts. She was sleeping on some couch but she didn't realize where she was. Her scream awoke Draco who had been asleep on the floor next to her.

"What's wrong Gin? What is it?" Draco asked sleepily while putting his arms around her waist.

"Wh…wh…what are you doing here? Where are we?" Ginny stuttered in shock.

"Hog's End. You fell asleep while we were all talking last night and it was nearly three when we stopped. Hermione and Percy thought it was best for us to all just stay here for the night. No one really wanted to have to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"Oh…where's everyone else?"

"Upstairs sleeping I'd guess. I thought it best not to move you to much so we just stayed down here." He checked his watch. "Ron and Harry won't be here for another two hours so can we try and get in a little more sleep before then?" Ginny began to nod then she shook her head.

"Draco?"

"Huh?"

"Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"What did I say last night?"

"That you plan on marrying me if I'll have you?"

"You heard that?" She nodded. "I love you Gin and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I realized it over the summer. We never really discussed our future together but with every letter you sent me I realized that I never wanted to be apart from you again. I didn't say anything in my letters cause I worried that if I suddenly started talking about marriage you'd get upset and stop writing. I know that's silly but I didn't want to lose you. I've already lost one of the women I loved I didn't want to lose the other." Ginny giggled and threw her arms around Draco.

"You wouldn't lose me by talking about marriage. If you had I probably would have had an easier summer knowing that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." She began to cry into Draco's arms.

They sat there together for nearly five minutes before Draco swept Ginny off the couch and into his arms. He carried her over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, threw it in the fire, stepped in and said. "Malfoy Manor"

They both spun through the floo network until they were suddenly thrown out right into the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Draco swept some stray ash off of himself and Ginny then placed her gently on the couch. "I'll be right back. Don't move." And he ran off upstairs to his mother's old room. He went over to the hidden safe and pulled a small blue velvet box out. He placed the box in his pocket then went back downstairs to Ginny.

While he had been upstairs she had been examining the sitting room. She had never been to Malfoy Manor before and was in awe of the sheer size of just the sitting room. It was almost as large as the common room in Gryffindor Tower. She had just begun to examine a portrait of what appeared to be the entire Malfoy family when Draco returned. "Draco is this your family?"

"Yeah. But that was painted before I was born. I don't even know most of the people in it. I think that most of them died or else they all just live in Sweden. My mother hates the cold so we never went to visit any of my Swedish family."

"That's to bad. Where did you go?"

"I just had to get something from my mother's room. We should head back to Hog's End now. I'll bet that people will be waking up soon and we don't want them to worry." Draco lifted Ginny again and they returned to Hog's End. Just as they were stepping out of the kitchen fireplace there was a knock at the door. Draco went and let Ron and Harry in while Ginny began working on making breakfast for everyone. She had just begun cooking the sausage and had nearly finished making the coffee when she heard someone fall out in the sitting room. She took the food off the stove and went to investigate.

When she entered the room she was shocked to see that Ron and Harry had both fainted and Draco was putting a small box into his pocket. "What happened here? And what's that in your pocket?" She demanded.

"Nothing…I was just talking to them and they both fainted. Why aren't you cooking? Everyone will be up soon and I think we should all eat well before your mum and dad arrive."

"You're lying to me. I just saw you put something in your pocket and I'm gonna guess that whatever it is, when those two saw it they fainted. Now just tell me what it is!" Ginny scowled at him.

"Just go make breakfast. You'll find out soon enough. I'm not lying I'm just…not telling you everything."

Ginny scowled at him some more then stomped off into the kitchen. Ginny returned to her cooking. By the time she had finished preparing breakfast everyone was awake and crowded around Draco in the sitting room. They were all talking in hushed tones at the other end of the room. Harry was the first to notice her and signaled for everyone to stop talking. "Is breakfast ready? We're starved. Ron and I came straight down after we woke up." Harry asked while walking towards her. When he reached her he pulled her to him and gave her a quick hug before going through the kitchen door behind her. One by one all her brothers and Hermione did the same thing. Once everyone else was in the kitchen Draco pulled Ginny over to the couch where she had slept the night before. After she was seated he got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Ginny, the past year and a half with you has been the happiest of my life. You were able to look over my past and help me to realize I didn't have to be like my father. You stood by me when everyone else turned away. This summer you made me realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So Miss Virginia Ann Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a stunning garnet and emerald ring studded with tiny diamonds all around.

All Ginny could do was cry and nod while Draco placed the ring on her hand. "My mother gave me this ring before her trial. It's been in her family for years. It usually got passed down from mother to daughter but as I never had any sisters she wanted me to have it when I got married. She'd be happy to know that you got this ring. She really liked you. She's so happy that I found some one who loves me almost as much as she does." Once Ginny finally stopped crying she and Draco went and joined everyone else in the kitchen for breakfast.


	7. Tea Time Trouble

Chapter Seven: Tea Time Trouble Chapter Seven: Tea Time Trouble

Breakfast was a very quiet meal that morning since everyone was thinking about what was going to happen when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived later that afternoon for tea. They all knew that Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to take the news of her daughter's pregnancy well. Percy was the first to finish his breakfast so he went off to get Bill and Charlie. It had been decided the night before that the entire Weasley family should be there to support Ginny.

Ginny was just finishing her third helping when Charlie and Bill arrived. They were both very shocked to see a ring on Ginny's finger. They knew that Draco was thinking about asking Ginny to marry him but they never expected him to do it so soon. They instantly lifted her into a double hug. It took Draco nearly ten minutes to get Bill and Charlie to put their baby sister down and let her finish eating her breakfast. Once she had finally finished eating everyone went into the sitting room.

Draco and Ron decided to play a game of chess while the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione discussed the best way to break the news to Molly. None of them were worried about how Arthur would react as he never raised his voice in anger at his children least of all at Ginny. After an hour of talking and Draco and Ron wining two games of chess each Ginny decided it was time for a nap. Percy and Draco escorted her upstairs to one of the guestrooms and she instantly fell asleep.

"Does she always fall asleep that quickly?" Draco asked as they went back downstairs.

"When she's tired she does. When she was younger she used to always fall asleep on the couch every time she sat down on it for more then five minutes." Percy laughed to himself. "Once when she was five she had sat down on the couch to let mum put her shoes on and before mum had even gotten the shoes on her feet she was out." Draco smiled at the image of a five year old Ginny asleep on a couch.

The rest of the morning was spent cleaning and talking. The Weasleys telling Draco about what Ginny was like when she was younger and about the Borrow. They were all so caught up in their conversations that no one even noticed that Ginny was awake and watching them all laughing and talking together. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of them all together like a big happy family. Ginny stood there listening to them tell stories about her as a baby and a young girl for a few minutes before she finally called attention to the fact that she was awake and also quite hungry.

"So. What's for lunch or has everyone forgotten about that?" They all jumped when Ginny spoke. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at them. "I'm gonna go make myself some lunch. Would any of you like something to eat also?"

"I'll help you make lunch and the boys can continue their little chat." Hermione rose and walked with Ginny to the kitchen. It didn't take long for them to prepare a simple lunch for everyone.

Once everyone had eaten lunch and the dishes were all clean they decided that they might as well go into the village for a while before it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to arrive. Percy decided to stay home incase they should arrive early. Draco and Ginny decided to go to the Three Broomsticks' with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fred and George went to Zonko's joke shop while Bill and Charlie went to Honeydukes. They returned to Hog's End an hour later, Ginny was getting worn out and it was almost time for tea.

While everyone was getting ready for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to arrive Ginny took another nap. No one bothered to wake her when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived either. They all decided it would be best for her to stay asleep for as long as possible. Mrs. Weasley was shocked to see Harry and Hermione there along with her two eldest sons. She rarely got to have all her children together at the same time anymore. Almost always one of them was off somewhere.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been at the house for nearly two hours before Draco finally went and woke Ginny. It took him a little bit to wake her and get her dressed for tea. They had decided to wait and have tea once she was awake. Since Ginny was still so tired Draco decided that he better carry her down to the dinning room for tea. Just as he was about to enter the dinning room Ginny stopped him.

"Put me down here. I think it would be best if you don't carry me in. My mum will instantly know that something's wrong and will get more upset then if we just walk in there and tell her up front." Ginny took a deep breath. "Are you ready to face the wrath of Molly Weasley?"

Draco just nodded and took her hand in his then pushed open the door. They were almost to their seats when Mrs. Weasley noticed her daughter's swollen belly. She was in a slight state of shock but quickly snapped out of it.

"How could no one have told me about this!?" She demanded. "I want an explanation now!" She turned on Harry and her sons. No one spoke for a few minutes unsure how to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Mum. Calm down. They only just found out today." Ginny responded motioning at her brothers. "If you're gonna get upset at anyone it should be me not them. They didn't know about this much before you did and we all agreed that it was my job to tell you not theirs"

"Well I'm utterly outraged that you would be so stupid Ginny. You're not even out of school. What were you thinking? Oh wait you probably weren't. And you," She turned and faced Draco now. "How dare you steal my baby girl's childhood away from her. You're probably gonna leave her once you graduate aren't you?" She shook her head in anger. "I can't deal with this right now. Arthur, we're leaving." And with that they both apparated out of the house.


	8. Sleeping Drought

Chapter Eight: Sleeping Drought Chapter Eight: Sleeping Drought

Ginny began to cry as her parents left. She knew that her mum wouldn't take this very well but she never expected them to leave so quickly. Molly Weasley always let her opinion be known when she didn't approve of something her children did. That was the shortest she had yelled about anything in her life. This upset Ginny more then the thought of being disowned by her family. She could deal with her mother yelling but not knowing what her mother really thought and felt scared her.

"Don't worry Gin." Ron comforted her. "She'll come around soon enough. I bet by next week she'll be fussing over you again."

Ginny smiled through her tears but didn't say anything. She wanted to believe Ron but wasn't sure if he was really right. He was probably just saying that to calm her down. Draco wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"It's all gonna be ok. You'll see. If she hasn't spoken with you by the end of next week I promise we'll go and talk to her. Now please calm down and eat something. We don't need you getting sick on us right now." Ginny tried to argue but Draco wouldn't let her. He led her to her seat and began to fill her plate with food. She continued to cry for another five minutes before she was calm enough to eat her food.

"Thanks." Ginny said to her brothers. "I don't think I would have been able to face her if it weren't for all of you being here with me."

"Don't worry about it Gin. We'd never make you face mum alone with something this big. We may not always act like we care but we really do." Fred assured her. "And if you want one of us there with you when you talk to mum next. We'll all be there in a heart beat."

The rest of her brothers nodded at this. "Thanks. I'm glad that you all care so much. And don't think I won't hold you to that promise." They all laughed, even Ginny.

"I'm sorry to break up this bonding time up but the four of us need to be back at the castle in an hour. It was really nice of you boys to let us stay here last night and we promise to come and visit again during the next Hogsmeade visit." Hermione stated as she rose from her seat and put her coat on.

"I'll walk you all back to the castle." Charlie said. "I've got some business to discuss with Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid so it won't be out of the way for me. I just have to apparate back to my flat for a few things first then I'll be ready to walk you all up." And with that he left.

After Charlie left the dinning room was a furry of limbs. Everyone was either trying to help Ginny out of her chair or put on her cloak or just trying to hug her good bye. It took five minutes for them all to be ready. When Charlie arrived they all left quickly before Fred and George could begin smothering Ginny with hugs again.

It only took them twenty minutes to get back to the castle since Charlie was carrying Ginny. Charlie said good bye to them at the entrance and went off to see Hagrid. Harry and Ron had two Potions and Transfigurations essays to write so they went off to Gryffindor tower to do them. Hermione and Draco had already finished theirs yesterday and Ginny was beginning to feel her morning sickness come on so they took her up to the hospital wing to get her potion. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey was treating a nasty bite on Neville right arm.

"What happened Nev?" Ginny asked, a slight hint of alarm in her voice.

"Oh nothing." Neville blushed when he saw them all standing there staring at him. "I was down in the green houses helping Professor Sprout and I got to close to the Venemous Tentacula and it bit me." Madam Pomfrey had finished applying the salve to his arm and was wrapping it in bandages.

"You'll be perfectly fine now. Come back in the morning for me to change the wrappings." Neville nodded, said good bye and quickly left. "Ah. Miss Weasley. Beginning to feel ill again?" Ginny nodded. "Why don't you take a seat on one of the beds and I'll bring you some more potion."

Ginny sat down on the nearest bed and waited. She didn't have to wait long before Madam Pomfrey came hustling back with a steaming vile of potion. "Now drink that all up and then you should probably go up to your dorm and get some sleep. You look like you could use the sleep. I think I'll give Miss Granger a small vile of sleeping drought to give you to help you get the rest you seem to need." She went off again while Ginny drank the potion. "Just give her a few drops of this on her tongue and she should sleep for at least eight hours." She handed Hermione a small pink vile. "Oh! She probably should come and see me tomorrow for a check up. Good night dears."

The three of them left and headed up to Gryffindor tower. This time Hermione didn't make Draco stand away from the portrait of the fat lady as she gave the password. They all walked into the common room and found Ron and Harry playing a game of exploding snap with Seamus and Neville.

"How's you arm feeling Longbottom?" Draco asked in concern.

"Ok I guess….Hey what are you doing up here?" Neville turned to Draco in shock.

"I'm Head Boy. I'm allowed to go into any of the towers if I see a need to. This evening I had to escort Ginny up to her dorm on orders from Madam Pomfrey and I thought I should also check up on you since I was coming this way." Draco retorted.

"He's also here because we have some school issues to discuss before the prefects meeting tomorrow night." Hermione added then turned to Ron. "I'm going to take your sister up to my room for the evening. Madam Pomfrey wants me to give her a sleeping drought so I think it's best if she were to sleep in my room tonight. You and Harry should probably get back to work and Neville you really shouldn't be playing exploding snaps while your arm is all bandaged. You don't want it to get infected do you?" Hermione stood there staring at them waiting for someone to argue with her. Oddly no one did. Ron and Harry went back to their table and began to work on their essays and Neville went over to the table and began his Herbology homework. At some point while Hermione was lecturing everyone else, Seamus had gone up to his dorm room.

"We should probably get this one up to bed and begin our little planing meeting I guess." Draco replied as he lifted Ginny off her feet. Hermione nodded and they went up to her room. Hermione gave Ginny a drop of the sleeping drought and laid her down on the bed. Once Ginny was asleep Draco and Hermione went into the sitting room. They had already finished their plan for the prefects meeting so Draco had no clue what was left to discuss about that. He sat on the couch waiting for Hermione to say something.

"You're probably wondering what we could possibly have left to discuss about the perfects meeting?" Draco nodded. "I just told Neville that to make him leave you alone. I figured that would seem like a believable reason for you to be in the dorm. I figured you'd want to stay with her tonight so I had to give you a cover story."

"Oh. That actually makes sense. I guess." Draco concluded. They both sat there in silence for some time before there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione yelled through the door.

"It's just Ron and I. I forgot how to open this damn thing. Can you let us in." Harry called through the door. Hermione rose and let them in.

"So? Is she asleep?" Ron asked as he sat down beside Draco.

"Yeah. She was out almost as soon as she hit the pillow. She probably didn't need the drought but I gave it to her just in case." Hermione replied as she and Harry sat in the chairs.

"Should you really have given it to her if she was nearly asleep already?" Ron asked.

"I did just as Madam Pomfrey told me to do. She's been doing this for years and knows what she's doing. Just stop worrying Ron. Ginny's sleeping peacefully and will be right as rain in the morning. If you don't believe me go in and check on her yourself." Hermione told him.

Once Ron had checked on his sister and had seen she was alright he returned to the sitting room. They were all up until one in the morning playing chess and discussing their essays. Ron and Harry had finally finished writing their Potions essays and were nearly done with the ones for transfiguration. Ron went in and checked on his sister one last time before Harry and him left for their dorm to sleep. Hermione decided to sleep on the couch and let Draco take the bed with Ginny. They were all so exhausted they fell instantly asleep.


	9. Quidditch

Chapter Nine: Quidditch **Chapter Nine: Quidditch**

Ginny awoke the following morning just before noon. She was shocked to find Draco asleep in bed beside her. She didn't remember him being there when she fell asleep. Ginny decided that she should get up and find Hermione then maybe go have some breakfast. She wasn't really hungry but she knew she had to eat. Hermione was sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading a book when Ginny walked into the sitting room.

"Morning Ginny. Did you sleep well?" Hermione greeted her with a smile. Ginny just nodded and sat down on the couch. "Ron and Harry just left to get some food from Dobby. Your brother has been in here checking on you since eight o'clock this morning."

Ginny laughed. "That's Ron alright. He's been like this as long as I can remember. Always the protective older brother. I used to find it annoying but now I find it to be kinda sweet."

"That is sweet. I did have to keep him from trying to wake you up every time he came into check on you. He wasn't too happy to find Draco in the same bed as you but he calmed down pretty quickly. He'll be really happy to see you finally awake. He kept worrying that you wouldn't wake up or that the sleeping drought I gave you would hurt the babies. He may not act like he's happy about the babies but really he is." Just then Ron and Harry returned with lunch. Ron ran straight for Ginny.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was beginning to think you wouldn't ever wake up."

"Calm down Ron. I'm fine. Yesterday was just really stressful and I needed the extra sleep. Also you know that Hermione wouldn't ever give me anything that could hurt me or the babies." She kissed her brother's forehead. "I'm gonna go wake Draco then we'll all eat our lunch."

Draco wasn't too happy to be woken up but when Ginny told him it was after noon he nearly jumped out of bed. "Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?"

"I only just woke up myself and Ron and Harry just brought up some lunch for us all. So lets go eat." Ginny half dragged Draco out of bed and into the sitting room.

"Morning sleepy head. What shall you have? We've got roast beef, ham or turkey." Harry said as they walked in.

"I'll take two turkeys and a roast beef." Ginny told him as she returned to her seat on the couch.

"I guess I'll have a ham." Yawned Draco.

They all ate in silence, only speaking to ask for more juice or sandwiches. It was one thirty when they had finished their lunch and went down to the common room. Neville and Colin were the only ones in there at the time. Neville's arm wasn't wrapped anymore and the bite mark on his arm was barely noticeable.

"Morning Colin. Morning Nev." Ginny greeted him. "Your arm looks so much better today."

"Morning? It's nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. Are you just getting up?" Colin looked up from his work to address Ginny.

"Yes I am just getting up. I had a really busy day and I wasn't feeling very well last night and felt I deserved to sleep in. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Sorry Ginny. I'm just giving you a hard time. Of course you deserve to sleep in on the weekend. Well I've got to go down to the library and finish some homework. See you guys latter." Colin waved to them all and went out the portrait hole.

"Oh! Gin," Hermione suddenly said. "Madam Pomfrey wanted me to bring you down to see her this morning. I totally forgot about it until just now. Could you take her down to the hospital wing Neville? I'd do it myself but I've got to go see Professor McGonagall about some of the first years."

"Sure I guess. But why can't Ron or Harry do it? Or even Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Ron and I have quidditch practice right now and Draco has to go make sure the Slytherins haven't destroyed their dungeon since he's been gone. She really needs to see Madam Pomfrey and we don't want her going down there alone." Harry told him as they all left Gryffindor tower. "Oh and could you also bring her down to the pitch afterwards."

"That makes sense. I'll take her down there and make sure she makes it down to the quidditch pitch when she's done. Well, we'll see you guys in a little bit." Neville said good bye to Harry and Ron.

Neville kept trying to get Ginny to tell him why she had to see Madam Pomfrey but she wouldn't answer. Ginny and Draco hadn't told anyone about the babies yet and they weren't really ready for the whole school to know. Madam Pomfrey took Ginny into the back room to do her exam. She told Ginny that she and the babies were doing well and that her morning or rather evening sickness should probably pass in a few days. She also told her that soon she wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she was pregnant. She was already beginning to show slightly in her school robes. No one had noticed yet but that wouldn't last much longer.

Ginny was free to go twenty minutes later. She and Neville walked down to the quidditch pitch in silence. Neville had decided that Ginny would tell him what was wrong when she saw fit. Right before they reached the pitch Ginny stopped Neville.

"Nev. You know how before I wouldn't tell you why I had to go see Madam Pomfrey?" He nodded. "Well Draco and I weren't gonna tell anyone outside of our family just yet but you're my friend and I feel like I should tell you what going on." She took a deep breath then told him. "I'm pregnant and I had to go see Madam Pomfrey so that she could make sure the babies are doing ok and that I'm doing ok. I figured I might as well tell you before the whole school knows. You're one of my best friends"

Neville stood there in shock. It took a little bit before he was able to find his voice again.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming. I mean, I knew something was up but I never thought it could be something like this. This does explain you sudden increase in appetite and your feeling sick for the past week. How do you feel right now?"

"I'm fine right now. I only really feel sick in the evenings. I am a bit nervous though. I've got to go tell the team that I can't play this season and why I can't play. Would you mind coming with me when I tell them? I mean yes Harry and Ron know but the more people with me who know the easier it will be."

"Of course I'll stay with you. You're my friend and friends are there when you need them. I am still so shocked…wait I just realized you said babies. Are you having twins?"

"Nope, much worse, triplets."

"Wow! We should probably get down to the pitch before practice is over." So they continued their walk.

The moment Ron saw Ginny approaching he signaled to Harry who called a time out so that they could talk to Ginny. When the boys reached them Ginny quickly assured them that everything was alright with her and the babies. She also asked Harry if he could call practice short so she could talk to the whole team and explain why she wasn't gonna be playing this year. Harry told the team that practice was over but that Ginny needed to tell them something important. The entire team gathered around Ginny on the field.

"I've got two really important things to tell you all. I'm not going to be playing on the team this year." As the team began to ask her why Ginny held up her hands for silence. Once the team had quieted down she continued. "I'm not going to be able to play this year because I'm pregnant." The whole team gasped then they all hugged her at once. By the time the team had finished hugging and congratulating Ron and her it was nearly time for tea with Hagrid. The team finally headed back to the castle while Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville went over to Hagrid's hut to have tea.


	10. Tragedy

**Chapter Ten: Tragedy**

Tea was as it always was. Hagrid asking them all about their first week of classes, Hagrid's rock cakes and Fang slobbering over everyone. Hagrid wasn't pleased to see Draco show up but he softened up after Draco thoroughly apologized for everything he had done to Hagrid over the past six years. The only weird thing was right as they were getting ready to leave Charlie showed up. They would have stayed to talk with him but Ginny needed to go eat and it was nearly dinnertime. For the first time all week they all ate dinner at their own house tables and then went straight to bed after. They were all exhausted from the weekend and classes began again tomorrow.

Classes were as they always were, long and boring. They were all so glad when Friday came around. Even Ginny was excited about the up coming weekend. On Thursday Ginny had received an owl from her father and he was coming to see her on Saturday. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her father last week at tea so him coming to see her was the best news in the world to her at the moment. She loved her father and wanted to know how he was dealing with all this and with her Mum. Also Draco and her had been given permission to go and see his mother on Sunday. She was now in a new wizarding prison a couple hours away from Hogwarts.

Everything was beginning to look up for Ginny finally. She hadn't been able to get her mother to talk to her yet but she knew her father would do everything he could to get Molly to come around. After classes on Friday, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go for a swim in the lake. Ginny wasn't quite ready for the whole school to know about the babies yet so her and Draco just sat on the shore of the lake watching the others. Neville joined them down by the lake an hour later dressed to swim.

"Why aren't you two swimming? This may be the last chance we'll have to swim until May." Neville asked them.

"Draco doesn't like to swim and I'm just not ready for the whole school to know about the babies quite yet." Ginny replied then laid down on the grass to sun herself and fell instantly asleep.

Ginny had been asleep for two hours when she was suddenly awoken by a sharp blinding pain in her stomach. She was screaming so loudly that Draco would have sworn that someone was trying to kill her. Ron and Neville were the first ones out of the water to reach her side. She was in so much pain all she could do was scream. When Hermione reached Ginny's side she saw that Ginny was going into convolutions.

"We've got to get her to the hospital wing now before the babies get hurt." Hermione screamed over Ginny's voice then muttering a few spells summoned up a stretcher and put Ginny in a full body bind.

They ran all the way up to the hospital wing knocking over a lot of students along the way. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey had them take Ginny into the back room and place her on the bed. They kept the body bind on her while Hermione explained what had happened. The moment the charm was taken off Ginny they knew she would begin to scream again.

"Do you have that sleeping drought I gave you for her?" Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione as she handed a list of potions to Draco. "I also will need you to retrieve these from Professor Snape for me Mr. Malfoy." As Draco ran off to get the potions from Snape, Hermione pulled the vile out of her pocket and handed it to Madam Pomfrey.

Once Draco and Professor Snape returned with the different potions Madam Pomfrey began connecting most of them to Ginny's arm through an IV of sorts. Once she was done connecting the IV's and had given Ginny some sleeping drought she took the body bind off of Ginny.

"Thank you Professor." She said to Snape.

"Any time Poppy. Those ones should last you a day or two but if you need more I've still got some." Then Snape left.

Ron and Draco stood there staring at Madam Pomfrey waiting for her to tell them something, anything. They both hated not knowing what was going on with Ginny. They both feared the worst. Madam Pomfrey seeing the look of fear on both their faces tried to reassure them. After trying to convince the boys that Ginny would be ok for nearly an hour she gave up.

"It's nearly time for dinner so you five should go and eat. I need to examine her fully to figure out what happened. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley you may come back after dinner to check on her and I'll also give you two the results of my examination. The rest of you can visit her again tomorrow." Then she shooed them all out of the hospital wing.

The five of them sat at the Gryffindor table just picking at their food. None of them could eat they were so worried about Ginny and the babies. After sitting there for half an hour not eating Ron and Draco decided to return to Ginny's side. They both ran to the hospital wing. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey was still examining Ginny so they had to wait in her office for her to finish. They only had to wait five more minutes before Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Mr. Weasley you may go in and see her now. I need to speak to you for a moment before you go in Mr. Malfoy." Ron went in reluctantly and Draco sat back down knowing whatever he was about to hear wasn't going to be good. "I fear that Miss Weasley has lost one of the babies and may very well lose them all. She'll need to be transferred to St. Mungos tonight if we have any hope for the other two babies to live. I've already sent word to her parents and they should be here shortly. I've already arranged for an ambulance to come pick her up and for you and Mr. Weasley to go with her if you wish." Just then Molly Weasley came running trough the office door.

"Where's my baby?" She demanded then saw Ron standing in the doorway to the back room and went rushing past him to her daughter. The moment she saw Ginny connected to all the potions she began sobbing.


	11. St Mungos

Chapter Eleven: St. Mungos

Ginny was taken to St. Mungos ten minutes after Molly had arrived. There was only room for two of them to go with Ginny. Ron and Mr. Weasley took the floo network to get to St. Mungos while Draco and Mrs. Weasley went with Ginny. They were at the hospital in minutes. Molly wanted to stay with Ginny but the doctors made her and Draco stay in the waiting area until they had a chance to look over Ginny's condition. Ron and Mr. Weasley arrived a few minutes after them. The four of them all sat in silence waiting for someone to tell them they could go and be with Ginny. Luckily they didn't have to wait to long. The Doctor only let Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in at first. After Ron and Draco had been alone for nearly twenty minutes sitting in silence the doctor and Mr. Weasley returned.

"You both can go see her now. She's still asleep but her condition is stable. She'll probably be sleeping for a few more hours." The doctor told them as he led them to Ginny's room.

They were so happy to see Ginny was all right. They were also really glad that all the IV's that used to be attached to her arm were gone and there was no longer a look of total anguish on her face. The three of them sat in silence just watching Ginny sleep. Every five minutes a nurse would come in and check Ginny's and the babies' status. After an hour Draco couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Why'd this have to happen to her? What did she ever do wrong?" Draco asked. Not really expecting an answer he was shocked that Mrs. Weasley answered.

"She did nothing wrong and neither did you. It's my fault this happened. I never should have yelled at her. She didn't need that kind of stress. I wish I could go back and make it all better." Molly began to cry again.

"It's not your fault mum." Ron tried to assure his mother. "You didn't make her have a seizure. That's what did this mum. Not stress. She knows you still love her and that you love the babies. She knew it would take sometime for you to accept that you're going to be a grandma. She doesn't blame you or anyone else for getting upset. I mean I wanted to kill Draco when she told me but now I don't. She's just gonna be so glad that you're here with her."

"Do you really think so Ron?"

"Of course mum. We all love you, even when you are difficult. You're our mum, it's your job to look out for us. We all know that. I'm gonna go check on dad then maybe get some coffee. Do you want me to get you guys anything?" They both shook their heads. "Ok. Have someone come find me if she wakes up before I get back." After Ron left Molly turned to Draco.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh with you at tea last week."

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley. I understand. She's your baby girl and you're just looking out for her. But you don't have to worry about me ever leaving her or the babies. I love her and I love the babies. Even if she hadn't agreed to marry me once she finishes school I'd still be a part of her life and the babies. I actually hope to find a place in Hogsmeade to rent for next year. I want to stay near her." He put his hand on top of Ginny's.

"It's a wonder you're such a gentleman while your father was such a piece of slime."

"My mother raised me to be a gentleman my entire life. My father had no interest in me until I was old enough for Hogwarts and by then I already knew what a piece of slime he was. I may have acted like him while he was alive but it was mostly out of fear not respect."

They returned to silence once more. Neither one really wanting to talk anymore. They had come to an understanding of each other. They just watched Ginny sleep peacefully. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Ron didn't return to the room until two hours later. He had decided to give his mother and Draco some time alone with Ginny. When he returned he found them both dozing off in their chairs next to Ginny's bed, she was still sleeping. Ron sat down beside Draco who instantly woke up.

"Sorry." Ron whispered. "I was trying to not disturb you."

"What time is it?" Draco yawned looking at his watch. "Did it really take you two hours to find your dad and some coffee?"

"Nah. I just thought that you two needed the time. I just sat out in the waiting area with my dad until he had to return to work. Oh and I know you said you didn't want anything but I got you a cup of tea before coming back here." He handed Draco the cup, who nodded his thanks. "So how'd it go with you and my mum? Was there much yelling?"

"No. I just told her I understood where she was coming from and how much I cared for Ginny and that was it. I think we came to an understanding about each other." Draco got up and stretched. "I think I'm need to take a short walk. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"If she wakes while you're gone I'll send someone to find you." Once Draco left Ron moved closer to Ginny and took her hand in his. He just sat there holding her hand and staring at her face. He didn't know how long he sat there watching her before he realized that she was staring back at him. He jumped up knocking the chair over and waking his mother. He was just about to get someone to go find Draco when he walked through the door.

"When did she wake up?" He demanded

"Just now. I was just about to go find you. Oh Ginny you're ok!" He hugged his sister tightly.

"I can't breath Ron." She gasped. Ron let go for a moment then hugged her again. "Really Ron. Can't breath here." He finally let her go and let his mother hug her next. "It's ok mum. Stop crying. I'm gonna be ok."

"You were always my brave little girl." Molly sobbed. "I'm so sorry for last week. I never should have reacted like that."

"Mum. It's fine. I understand. You needed time to deal. I don't blame you for any of this. It was my fault for not going to see Pomfrey when I first started to feel weird earlier this week. Please stop crying and let the father of my children give me a hug." Molly hugged her daughter once more then moved aside for Draco.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried about you. I thought I was gonna lose you. Don't ever scare me like that again. Ok?" Ginny nodded and laughed. "Oh it's so good to hear you laugh."


	12. Visiting Ginny

**Chapter Twelve: Visiting Ginny**

Ron, Draco and Mrs. Weasley stayed with Ginny for another hour before they had to leave. Visiting hours had ended and Ginny needed her rest. Mrs. Weasley and the boys' said their good byes then flooed over to Hog's End to update the rest of the Weasleys on Ginny's condition. Mrs. Weasley had only had time to send them a short note that Ginny was being taken to St. Mungos.

When they arrived all five of the Weasley brothers were sitting on the couch in their cloaks. They were all seemingly lost in their thoughts. Percy was the first to notice Ron, Draco and Mrs. Weasley and quickly brought it to everyone's attention. They all jumped up at once and went to their mother. All of them trying to hug her at the same time.

It was several minutes before Mrs. Weasley could sit down and tell her sons what had happened to their sister. They were all very upset to hear that Ginny had lost one of the babies. Draco informed them there was still a risk that Ginny could lose the other babies as well. She was going to have to stay at St. Mungo's under observation for at least a week.

Before everyone went to bed to try and get some sleep Ron sent an owl to Harry and Hermione telling them to come down to Hog's End as soon as they woke up. Ginny wanted to see her friends and Ron knew they wanted to see her too. None of them got much sleep that night. Everyone was so worried about Ginny and also very anxious to see her.

Harry and Hermione arrived shortly after five the next morning. Draco had just given up on sleep when they arrived. The three of them decided to prepare breakfast for everyone. Ron was the first of the Weasleys to come down for breakfast. He was followed shortly by Fred and George then Percy. Bill and Charlie had both gone home with their mother the night before and weren't due to arrive until seven with their mother. Mr. Weasley had to go to work and would visit his daughter later.

Everyone had just finished eating when Harry's snowy owl Hedwig came through the open kitchen window with a note for Harry.

_Sorry for taking your owl but she was the only one I could find. Dumbledore came looking for you and Hermione just after you left. He said it was urgent and he gave me a note to give to you. I've enclosed it here for you. _

_-Neville_

Harry quickly read the second note then handed it to Hermione.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_I need to see you both as soon as possible. It's concerning the matter of Snuffles and Moony. I don't mean to worry you but I know how close you both were with them. Please come see me before you go to visit Miss Weasley._

_-Dumbledore_

"Why'd Neville send you a blank piece of parchment?" Ron asked as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

"It's not blank it's just charmed so only Harry or I could read it." Hermione answered. "Oh…Harry! We've got to return to the castle and speak with Dumbledore."

"I know we should but there's no time for that. Mrs. Weasley will be here soon and then we're all leaving. I'll just send him a note telling him we're sorry but we didn't get his note until we were already at Hog's End. He'll understand. I promise we'll go and see him the moment we get back." Harry hurriedly wrote a reply to Dumbledore and sent it off with Hedwig. Just then Bill and Mrs. Weasley apparated in to the kitchen. "Where's Charlie?"

"He got an owl from Dumbledore early this morning and had to rush off to Hogwarts. He said he'd meet us at the hospital when he was done." Bill responded.

"Is everyone ready? I know it's a bit early but I figured you all wouldn't mind." Mrs. Weasley asked them all as she lit a fire and pulled out some floo powder. "Draco, you and Ron go first then Harry and Hermione will come right behind you. The twins and Percy will come after you then Bill and I will apparate there."

They each stepped into the fire and flooed to St. Mungos. When they arrived a witch asked them each for their names and who they were there to visit. She seemed shocked that they were all there to see the same person. She was even more shocked when Bill and Mrs. Weasley arrived and said they were there to see Ginny also.

"Only four of you can go in at a time and since Miss Weasley already has some visitors right now in her room I'll need to ask you to wait here. I'll go tell her doctors that you're here so they can try and hurry the others along." And the witch left.

"Who could be in there with her already?" Bill asked but before anyone could answer they saw who it was.

"Mum?" Draco screamed in shock. They saw her whisper something to the man at her side and he nodded. They both walked over to Draco and the others. "How'd you get here?"

"This here is Joren my guard." She said nodding to the man at her side. "I received a note from Dumbledore yesterday and he told me that Ginny had taken quite ill and would be in the hospital for a while. I was able to get permission to come and see her this morning before visiting hours." Her guard looked down at his watch.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to go." The guard said pulling Narcissa away from her son.

Just as Narcissa and Joren walked out of view two more people came out of Ginny's room. Well actually one person and a very large black dog. When Hermione saw them she began to cry and ran towards them.

"Moony! Snuffles!" She screamed as she reached them and hugged them both.

"What's with the tears Hermione?" Remus asked her as she released him.

"Dumbledore sent Harry and I a note this morning needing to talk to us about you two. Oh I was so worried."

"Ah…I take it you two didn't actually go see him before coming here did you?" She shook her head. "Well all I can tell you is that we're fine and you should go talk to Dumbledore the moment you return to Hogwarts. Don't worry dear. It's not bad news, just very important news." Hermione made a move to ask what the news was. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you here. You'll just have to go see Dumbledore. Well it was great to see you dear but we've got to get out of here before someone yells at me again for bringing Snuffles." He hugged her once more then went over to the Weasley and said his good byes to them too. Right after they had left the nurse returned.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. R. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter may all go in now." The four of them went with her to Ginny's room. "You have fifteen minutes to visit." She told them before she left. Ginny was sitting up in bed eating her breakfast.

"Hey. Did you guys get to see Snuffles and Moony? Draco did you get to see your mum? I was so surprised to see them all. Especially Narcissa. Wasn't it nice of them to let her come and see me?" Ginny rambled.

"Yeah we saw them all. How are you felling today Gin?" Harry asked.

"I'm feeling much better today then yesterday. They say I may be able to leave as early as Tuesday or Wednesday and go home. They say I probably shouldn't return to school for at least a week after that. I hope I can stay at Hog's End so you all can visit me and bring me my homework. I don't want to get too far behind because of this."

"I'm glad you're feeling better but why are you talking so fast?" Draco wondered.

"I know I only get a short time to see you all and I didn't want to forget to tell you all anything. Who's here to see me anyway? All they told me was that I had a lot a visitors so my visits will have to be kept short for now."

"Well, Mum, The Twins, Percy and Bill were all waiting out there with us before we came in. Charlie may have arrived by now but I'm not sure. He had to go see Dumbledore this morning so he didn't come with us. Dad had to work but should be stopping by this afternoon." Ron told her.

"I figured it was the Weasley gang who had shown up." Ginny looked at the clock by her bed. "It's been almost fifteen minutes. You guys should probably go and let the others have their turn." They each gave Ginny a hug then left to let her brothers in to see her.

While the Twins, Percy and Bill were in with their sister, Charlie arrived. Mrs. Weasley asked him what Dumbledore need so early but he wouldn't give them an answer. After a few more failed attempts they settled down and waited. They didn't have to wait long before Percy and the Twins returned.

"Bill said he needed to talk to Ginny alone." Percy told them before they could ask.

Five minutes later Bill came out so Mrs. Weasley and Charlie could go in. They stayed with Ginny for twenty minutes before Mrs. Weasley came out. Charlie apparently had to talk to Ginny alone as well. It was another ten minutes before Charlie returned.

"Are you three ready to return to Hogwarts yet?" Charlie asked Ron, Harry and Hermione who all nodded. "Good. Dumbledore needs to see you all when we get there. I'm gonna take these three back to Hogwarts then I'll be returning home. Send word if her condition changes." He hugged his mother and brothers good bye.

Percy and the twins returned to Hog's End while Bill and Mrs. Weasley left to for The Borrow. Draco was going to stay with Ginny until Mr. Weasley came that afternoon. Once he had said his good byes to everyone and they had left he returned to Ginny's room. The two of them spent the next three hours just sitting with each other not really talking. They were just enjoying being together.

Once Mr. Weasley arrived Draco went back into the waiting room so Ginny could have some time alone with her father. Mr. Weasley's visit was fairly short since he also had to take Draco back to Hogwarts before returning back to work. Mr. Weasley and Draco flooed to Hog's End then they walked silently back to Hogwarts. It was the longest twenty minutes of Draco's life.


	13. Draco's Surprise

Chapter Thirteen: Draco's Surprise

Ginny was released from St. Mungos on Wednesday and despite her mother's arguments went to stay at Hog's End with Percy and the Twins. Draco and Ron had been to see her once more while she had still been at St. Mungos but hadn't had anytime to see her since she had been released. They did send her owls daily with her homework and notes from all her friends. When the post came on Friday not only did Hedwig arrive with her homework and a few more get well cards, but there was also a note from Draco.

_Ginny,_

_I just found out that this Sunday will be the first Hogsmeade visit. Please get lots of rest between now and then because Harry, Ron and I have a great surprise for you. I hope you are doing well._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

Ginny jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen where she knew her brothers would be. She handed the note to Fred and George when she walked in, then went to the stove to grab some breakfast.

"So do you guys know what they have planed?" She asked as they finished the letter.

"I do believe that Draco told you to get lots of rest between now and then. Back to bed Gin. All I can tell you is that Draco's right. You need to rest and if you don't we'll have to call the whole thing off. Now go back to your bed. I'll bring your breakfast up in a minute." Fred told her while pushing her out of the kitchen.

Ginny went back to her room and began working on her Arithmancy homework. She had already finished her star charts for Astronomy, a two foot long essay for Snape about the twelve uses of dragon's blood, two essays for Care of magical creatures, and an essay for Professor McGonagal about Animagus. Fred came up with a tray full of food for her about five minutes later. After she finished her food and her Arithmancy she decided to take a nap. She'd do her Herbology and DADA homework after her nap.

When Ginny woke up again five hours latter Bill and Charlie were there so she wasn't able to do anymore homework. Fred finally relented and let her have dinner in the kitchen with her brothers but he sent her right back to bed after she had finished. They were all being overly protective of her she thought but she didn't really care. She actually liked how protective they had gotten of her. Once she reached her room she fell right to sleep. Saturday was much the same as Friday. The post came with more get well wishes, she finished the last of her homework, ate her meals and slept a lot.

Sunday dawned bright and clear with Fred and George locking Ginny in her room. While Ginny was trapped in her room she tried to figure out what the big surprise could be. She spent most of the morning staring out the window watching for Harry, Ron and Draco to arrive. At noon Fred came in and sat with her for a while. The two of them just sat there in silence for nearly an hour when Draco appeared in her room shortly followed by Ron and Harry.

"How'd you three get here without me seeing you? I've been watching for you three all morning." Ginny demanded with a perplexed look on her face. Harry held up a silvery cloth for her to see. "You little sneaks."

"Why aren't you dressed? Fred! You were supposed to have her ready when we arrived." Draco snapped. "You've got to get dressed quickly. We'll be waiting in the hall for you. You've got five minutes. Hurry." Then they all left. Ginny dressed as quickly as she could and joined them in the hall. "That's better. I'm gonna carry you cause we've got a long walk ahead of us." Draco lifted Ginny into his arms then he placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"What's with the blindfold?" Ginny asked.

"It's so you can't figure out where we're going until we get there." Ron answered as they began walking down the stairs and out of Hog's End.

They walked for nearly an hour before Draco put Ginny down and pulled the blindfold off her eyes. Ginny stood there staring at a cottage with a large garden out front. She had never seen this house before and was unsure where she was.

"Where are we?" She asked Draco.

"This is our new home. I just bought it this week. I would have brought you here to see it sooner but they didn't finish building it until yesterday. I hope you'll like it." Draco told her beaming with pride at his new home.

"It's beautiful. But I still don't know where we are. Are we still in Hogsmeade?"

"Of course This is where the Shrieking Shack used to be but since Snuffles and Remus don't need it anymore they gave it to me. They told me they had someone come in and tear it down and that they would pay to have whatever I wanted built in it's place." He smiled at Ginny then picked her up once more. "We really should get you inside and off your feet." The moment they walked through the door Ginny was shocked to see Neville and Hermione were in the entryway waiting for them.

"What took you so long? Everyone is waiting for you. Give me your cloaks and let Neville take Ginny into the others." Hermione began taking everyone's cloaks while Neville led Ginny into the living room.

"Surprise!" the entire living room yelled. It took Ginny a minute to realize that the entire Gryffindor quidditch team and all of her friends were sitting there waiting for her. Neville led her to an empty chair near the door.

"What's everyone doing here? Why aren't you all down in the village?" Ginny wondered as she took in the sight of all her friends.

"Why shouldn't we be at a party for our friend?" Luna Lovegood asked from behind a copy of the Quibbler.

"This is a party for me?" Ginny asked bemused. "I didn't know anything about a party. Draco! Did you do this?"

"But of course my love. I thought you deserved to have a little house warming party along with a little welcome back party. But if you'd rather me send all these lovely people back to Hogwarts I will." He laughed at the frightened look on Ginny's face as he kissed her forehead. "I didn't think so. Your brothers should be here shortly with the refreshments." Just then Fred and George walked in followed by crates of butterbeer. "Ah here they are now. Just put them all in the kitchen, Dobby and his friends should be here shortly with the food and Bill should be bring the entertainment and Charlie." Just then Bill and Charlie arrived with a giant Wizarding Wireless for the house followed by thirty house elves hidden under giant platters of food. "And don't worry Hermione, I'm paying them double their normal pay for agreeing to do this on their day off. Also I only asked them to bring the food down from the castle and then set up the buffet for everyone to enjoy. After they do that they are free to do as they wish."

Hermione smiled at Draco as she went to turn the wireless on. Harry and Ron were moving all the furniture in the living room into an empty room so that people would have space to dance and move about better. Bill, Charlie and the Twins were all helping the house elves set up the food and drinks in the dining room and kitchen. Ginny just sat there watching everything around her.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Draco asked her as he helped her up from her seat. "It will give the others more time to get the party fully under way."

"I'd love to." Ginny smiled and let Draco lead her from the room.

"Well you've already seen the entryway and the living room and since the kitchen and dinning rooms are currently filled with Weasleys and house elves we'll skip them for now. How about we start upstairs and work our way down." Draco led Ginny back into the entryway and up a staircase she hadn't seen when she arrived. The first room they came to was a study. All it had at the moment though was a desk and a lot of empty bookcases. "The rest of the furniture and books won't be here for another week or so." He told her as they moved on to the next room. The next two rooms were empty but Draco said they would be guest rooms. There was a large bathroom between the two guest rooms. The last room they went to was already fully furnished and had a large bathroom attached. "This is going to be our room. Remus and Snuffles were able to bring this stuff over from the Manor last night. They've been helping me pack all my stuff at the Manor this week. We should be finished moving all my stuff out by the end of next week and have this place fully furnished the week after that."

"Wow! Is that why you haven't come to see me since I've been with my brothers?" Ginny asked.

"That and homework. I spent all day yesterday at the Manor packing and then all night here with Harry and Ron setting the house up for the party. It was a lot of work but you're totally worth it." Ginny blushed as Draco pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "Now lets finish this tour and join the others." He kissed her once more then lifted her off her feet and carried her back downstairs.

Draco skipped over the kitchen and dining room once more but pointed out the door that led to them. He then showed her another guest room and two more bathrooms. "The room that Harry and Ron put all the furniture is going to be the babies room but Hermione and your mum insist that you not see it until they finish. I haven't even seen what they're doing with it. Well that's our new home. How'd you like it?"

"Oh Draco! It's fantastic. I can't wait until it's finished and we can move in." Ginny smiled up at Draco before kissing him. "It's wonderful."


	14. NEWTS

Chapter Fourteen: NEWTS

A week after the party at the cottage Ginny returned to Hogwarts. She was glad to be free of Fred and George finally. They had restricted her to her bed after she had returned from the party. It made it very difficult for her to do some of her more pressing homework. Everyone knew that she had been bumped up during her fourth year into the OWL level for DADA, Potions and Charms. Since she had gotten top marks in those three classes Dumbledore let her move on to the sixth year course the next year. Now she was in the NEWT level course with Harry, Hermione and Ron for all three classes. Only Hermione and Charlie knew that she had also been working on testing into the NEWT levels for Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Hermione had been able to help her learn everything she needed to hopefully pass the test for Arithmancy and Charlie had been working with her on Care of Magical Creatures.

The day after Ginny returned to the castle she was going to take both tests. She wouldn't be able to move up in the courses until after Christmas break but Ginny wanted as much time as possible to take and pass the tests. Dumbledore was giving her three chances to pass the tests. She had her Arithmancy test first thing Monday morning with Professor Vector. Her Care of Magical Creatures test wouldn't be until the afternoon and since she had been so ill Dumbledore had given her permission to put off her return to classes until Tuesday.

When Ginny awoke Monday she was happily surprised to find that it was sunny and warm outside. This meant that she could spend her day out in the sun finishing her homework. She hadn't been outside since the party and even then it wasn't for very long. Ginny got dressed quickly and shoved all her homework into her bag before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she came out of the portrait hole Harry and Ron lifted her off her feet and carried her all the way down to the Great Hall.

"Special delivery for Mister Draco Malfoy. Just sign here that you recived your package and we'll be off." Ron joked as he and Harry passed her off to Draco.

"Very funny Ron." Ginny laughed.

"Would either of you gentlemen have a quill I could use?" Draco asked them going along with the joke. Ron handed him a quill and he signed the piece of parchment Harry was holding out. Draco then reached into his pocket and flipped them each a silver sickle.

"Thank you kindly sir." Harry bowed in a Dobby like fashion while Ron bit his coin to see if it was real.

"I think it's time we took you and got you properly feed. You'll need the nutrition for your upcoming tests." Draco smiled as he carried Ginny over to the Gryffindor table and placed her next to Neville. He then sat down beside her and began filling her plate with food.

"How'd you know about the tests?"

"Ah….Hermione let slip what you were up too. I know you'll do great and think of this. When you pass your tests you'll have two classes with me." Draco replied with a smirk.

"I forgot that you were also in Arithmancy. That would be great. Then maybe you'd stop worrying about me so much." Ginny said with a smile.

Once Ginny had finished her breakfast Draco and Hermione walked with her up to Professor Vector's room to take her test. They both had Ancient Runes that morning down the hall so it wasn't out of their way to take her. An hour later Ginny had finished her test and was outside beside the lake finishing her essay for Professor Snape on Veritaserum. Since she had already written most of it over the weekend she didn't have much left to do, just three more inches. Once she had finished that she began her two foot essay on vampires for Professor Kaniel the DADA's teacher. She was half way through it when a shadow fell over her.

"It's almost time for lunch." A voice said above her. She looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson standing above her.

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped.

"I was heading back to the castle from Care of Magical Creatures and saw you over here. I thought you'd want to know it was nearly lunch time. It's kinda hard to hear the bells over here near the lake and I didn't think you'd want to miss lunch." Pansy replied.

"Thanks." Ginny said slightly shocked that Pansy was being nice to her. She put her work back into her bag then tried to get up.

"Need a hand?" Pansy asked as she helped Ginny up off the ground. "Why aren't you in classes right now?"

"I've been gone for almost three weeks so Professor Dumbledore let me use today to catch up in all my classes." Ginny told her hesitantly. 'Why is Pansy being nice to me suddenly?' Ginny asked herself as they reached the Great Hall.

"Well…have a good lunch." Pansy told her as she walked off to the Slytherin table. Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Neville.

"That was so weird." Ginny said to herself as she filled her plate with chicken.

"What's weird Gin?" Ron asked as he sat down beside her.

"Well I was down by the lake doing some homework just now and Pansy Parkinson came over to tell me it was time for lunch. She even helped me get up and when we got to the great hall she told me to 'have a good lunch'. It was so weird."

"Why don't you have Draco look into it? He probably would be able to find out why she's acting so weird." Ron told her.

"Who's acting weird and why do I have to figure out why?" Draco asked as he sat down in Neville's empty seat. While he was serving himself some lunch Ginny told him what had occurred right before lunch. "It's probably nothing but I'll go talk to her this afternoon."

After lunch Charlie met Ginny in the entrance hall and took her down to Hagrid's for her Care of Magical Creatures test. It only took twenty minutes for Ginny to finish her test then she and Charlie went over to the lake. They walked around for a while before Charlie summoned up a bench for them to sit on near the waters edge. They sat watching the giant squid play at the far end of the lake.

"How's your day been going Gin?" Charlie asked.

"Everyone's been fussing over me a lot but other then that it's been fine." Ginny sighed then leaned against her brother's shoulder.

"It'll get better soon. I promise. I'll even go talk to Ron and Harry before dinner and tell them to let up on the fussing if you'd like." Ginny nodded against his shoulder. They returned to silently watching the squid. After twenty minutes Ginny decided she should finish her essay for DADA.

It was nearly time for dinner when she finished her essay and decided to take her book bag up to her dorm. Charlie followed her up to Gryffindor tower and while she took her stuff up to her room went to speak with Harry and Ron. When Ginny returned Charlie was gone and Neville was the only one left in the common room.

"Ron asked me to wait for you. He said he didn't want you going down to dinner alone." Neville answered her unasked question.

"Thanks Neville. So shall we go down to dinner then?" He nodded and they both went down to dinner.

Draco didn't join them that evening for dinner. Instead he spent the meal talking to Pansy at the Slytherin table. He had already spent most of the afternoon with trying to figure out what had caused her to be nice to Ginny so suddenly. When dinner was done he went down to the Slytherin common room to continue his investigation. Ginny and the others returned to Gryffindor tower to try and finish their homework but Ginny couldn't concentrate. She kept pacing around the common room muttering to her self. Hermione tried numerous times to get Ginny to sit down and stop pacing but Ginny wouldn't listen.

Around eleven Harry, Ron and Neville decided to go to bed leaving Hermione and Ginny alone in the common room. It was nearly midnight when they heard a soft knock at the portrait. Hermione, who had been sitting on a couch near the portrait got up to let Draco in. Once he was inside she smacked him lightly.

"What took you so long? I've been trying for hours to get her to sit down and stop pacing. She kept muttering that Pansy had kidnapped you." Hermione scolded.

"Sorry. It took me longer then I expected to get her to tell me anything. I'll tell you what she said once we get that one to bed." He said pointing at Ginny who was still pacing. They nearly dragged Ginny up to Hermione's dorm then were forced to give her some sleeping drought to put her to sleep. Once they were sure Ginny was asleep they went out into the sitting room to talk about what Pansy had told Draco.


	15. Pansy's Rumor

**Chapter Fifteen: Pansy's Rumor**

"So…What did Pansy want?" Hermione asked as she and Draco sat down on the couch.

"At first she tried to brush me off but of course that didn't work. I kept hounding her until she told me what was up. Of course she lied to me at first but I was finally able to get most of the truth out of her." Draco said at a whisper.

"What did she say?"

"For a while she claimed that she just wanted to be friends with me again so she was going to start by being nice to 'the weasel' as she put it. We both know that's a lie." Hermione nodded. "Next she was claiming that she had lost a bet so she was forced to be nice to Ginny for the day. I knew that couldn't be right cause Pansy never bets unless she knows she can't lose. After two more lies I finally broke her down and got the real answer. Or at least as close to a real answer as I could get." Draco stopped to catch his breath.

"Well!" Hermione implored.

"Pansy had noticed recently that Ginny's stomach was growing considerably and basically surmised what was going on. She figured that if she was able to get close enough to Ginny she'd be able to confirm her suspicions. By helping Ginny get up she was able to get a good look at Ginny and see that she was indeed pregnant. She's been looking for a way to embarrass Ginny and me in front of the entire school ever since I dumped her last year."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.

"The whole school will know by breakfast tomorrow that Ginny and I are having a baby. But knowing Pansy she'll probably find a way of making it worse." Draco sighed and ran his finger through his hair. "She's probably hoping to make me the laughing stock of the school."

Draco and Hermione sat silently thinking about what the morning would bring. With Pansy you could never be too sure what was going to happen. Pansy had a lot of influence over the Hogwarts rumor mill and could twist almost any story to her liking. Hermione had a lot of experience with Pansy's rumors during her fourth year. Pansy had made Hermione out to be even worse then Rita Skeeter was doing. Pansy had told everyone that Hermione was not only toying with Harry and Victor's hearts but also was sleeping with Ron and Neville. It was a nightmare.

Draco and Hermione finally decided to get some sleep at around three. Hermione took the couch while Draco took the bed with Ginny. They both were so worn out they fell right to sleep. It took Ginny twenty minutes to wake them both up the next morning for Potions.

"If you two don't get out of bed you'll be late for class. I don't think either of you want to give Pansy anything else to add into her dumb rumor." Ginny yelled as she pulled her robes on. She began pulling Draco out of bed. Once he fell to the floor she went back out to Hermione and did the same thing to her. "Get your bags! We're going to be late for Potions. You both already missed breakfast and we have to be in class in ten minutes. Harry and Ron are waiting for us downstairs." She kicked Hermione's leg lightly then went to yell at Draco once more.

"I'm up and I've got my bag. No need to come and kick me as well." Draco said from the doorway. "And what's this about Pansy and some rumor?"

"I'll tell you both on the way to class." Ginny answered as Hermione got off the floor and grabbed her bag.

"So how bad did she make it out to be?" Hermione asked as they reached the common room.

"It's not that bad….yet. I have a feeling she's still got more up her sleeve. Currently she's just telling everyone that I'm pregnant and that I only said that Draco was the father to trap him." Ginny replied. "She'll probably be trying to drag Harry or Neville into this soon since they were who I spent most of my time publicly with last year. She didn't know that I had been seeing Draco for five months before Draco told her off in front of the whole school. I think she believes that I'm like six or seven months pregnant."

"What an idiot." Draco said shaking his head. "Well all of our friends know the truth so that's all that matters. We're not gonna let Pansy get to us. Right guys?" They all nodded as they reached the Potions room. They all took their seats at the back of the room.

All through Potions the Slytherins were discussing Ginny and Draco. Snape, as always, ignored the Slytherins chatting throughout class and not doing their work. When the bell rang at the end of class only Draco and the Gryffindors had finished the assignment. The five of them then left the dungeon. When they reached the entrance hall Draco left them to go down to the green houses for Herbology with the rest of the Slytherins while the Gryffindors went up to DADA.

Professor Kaniel was the best DADA teacher they had had since Remus had left. He had been teaching them tons of different kinds of curses and counter curses. Today they were going to start studying legal pain curses and ways to effectively block them. Professor Kaniel had them take notes on the two most commonly used curses and the main counter curse that could block them. At the end of class he gave them each the name of a curse that wasn't commonly used and asked them to write a two foot essay about it. They had two weeks to research and write their essay's. Professor Kaniel dismissed them twenty minutes early to give them some time to begin their research

"Miss Granger. Miss Weasley. I'd like to have a brief word with you both before you leave." Professor Kaniel said as they were about to leave. "It'll just take a minute."

"What is it Professor?" Ginny asked.

"I've been hearing some rumors about you this morning Miss Weasley and they concerned me a bit. I know it's not really my place to be asking this but is any part of these rumors true?" Professor Kaniel told them.

"What rumors are you talking about sir?" Hermione asked.

"Well some of the students in my OWLs class this morning were saying that Miss Weasley here was with child. I know it's not really my place but I need to know."

"It is true. Will this be a problem?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no my dear. I just needed to know so that we can keep you and the baby safe. Some of the curses we'll be learning could really hurt the baby and I wouldn't want that to happen. When I break the class into pairs you both will work with me. I want you both to learn these curses and counter curses and since I've been doing this for longer I can help you learn them without risking the baby's health. That's all I needed to talk to you about. See you both on Thursday."

"What was that about?" Ron asked as the four of them went down to lunch.

"He had heard the rumors and need to know if I was pregnant since some of the curses could really hurt the babies if we weren't careful." Ginny replied then seeing the scared look on Ron's face continued. "Don't worry Ron. Professor Kaniel said he's going to work with Hermione and I personally so that won't happen."

"What's Professor Kaniel doing so something won't happen?" Draco asked as he reached them outside the Great Hall.

"Professor Kaniel is going to work with Hermione and I personally on pain curses and counter curses so I can still learn them without endangering the babies." Ginny responded making Draco nod.

"Lets go eat. I'm starved." Draco said. They all went over to the Gryffindor table to have lunch.


	16. Unwelcome Guest

**Chapter Sixteen: Unwelcome Guest**

Life returned back to normal at Hogwarts once more. Pansy's rumors about Ginny and Draco only lived for a few weeks. By the time Halloween arrived nearly everyone had forgotten about the rumors. It was very obvious to everyone that Ginny was pregnant but no one really believed that Draco wasn't the father. It was obvious that the two of them were in love. A few people had even caught onto the fact that they were actually engaged.

There was a Hogsmeade visit the day before Halloween so Ginny and Draco decided to have a party at their cottage in the village. They invited the whole Gryffindor team, Neville and Luna, Ron and Harry and their dorm mates, Dean and Seamus, and of course all of Ginny's brothers. Draco told Ginny that they were having a pre-Halloween party but really it was going to be a little baby shower for Ginny. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that they have a shower for Ginny and since the Twins were leaving for America for two months the party had to happen before they left.

The party wasn't until the afternoon so Ginny, Draco and Neville all spent the morning walking around Hogsmeade village. Hermione had spent the night at the cottage with Bill, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley getting everything ready for the party and finishing the babies' room. Harry and Ron had both had detentions the night before so they stayed behind to get some sleep before the party. At noon the three of them went over to Hog's End to get Percy and the Twins then floo up to the cottage.

When they all arrived up at the cottage the place seemed to be deserted. They had flooed into an empty sitting room. There was no sign of anyone being there. Draco kept trying to convince Ginny that everyone was probably sleeping still. After searching all the bedrooms and finding them empty Ginny really began to worry.

"They probably just went to the Borrow or maybe they're outside." George suggested. Just as they were about to check outside they heard a door open behind them.

"Or maybe they all are in the babies' room finishing it before everyone arrived." It was Hermione and she was covered in paint. "We just finished painting and we'll be putting the furniture in this afternoon. Now I need to go take a shower and get all this paint off."

"Where's everyone else?" Ginny asked slightly less concerned.

"Bill and Charlie left about ten minutes before you got here to go pick up the last of the food and your mum is still in the babies room cleaning up." She replied they went off to take her shower.

"I'm gonna go see if mum needs any help. Fred, George. Why don't you go wait for Bill and Charlie?" Percy said as he left. The Twins both went to the kitchen to wait for their brothers to arrive.

"Lets go relax until people start to arrive." Draco stated. Ginny and Neville followed him into the sitting room once more. No sooner had they sat down that someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get that." Neville said jumping up to get the door.

Harry and Ron were the first to arrive and they both came in to sit with Ginny. When they got there Draco went to help Neville greet their guests. Ginny wanted to join him but Harry and Ron wouldn't let her. The three of them sat alone in the sitting room for nearly twenty minutes before Draco returned to retrieve Ginny. He took her past the living room quickly and rushed her upstairs to the study.

"What's this all about Draco?" Ginny demanded.

"Hermione asked me to bring you up here before letting go down to the party." Draco replied as he left.

Ginny walked into the empty study to wait for Hermione. She arrived shortly with three large parchment envelopes in her hand. As Hermione got closer Ginny tried to figure out what they could be. She was just about to ask when Hermione told her.

"The first two are your test results and the last one is from Moony and Snuffles. Charlie just gave them to me and I figured you should probably be allowed to open them away from everyone else." Hermione said handing the envelopes to Ginny. Ginny quickly opened the test results but couldn't bring herself to look at her scores.

"I can't look. Can you do it for me?" Ginny pleaded. Hermione nodded and picked up the two open envelopes and read the results.

"You passed them both Gin! You got 104% in Arithmancy and 130% in Care of Magical Creatures. You did it Gin!" She hugged Ginny who had begun to cry. "We all knew you could do it." Once Ginny had calmed down Hermione opened the letter from Remus and Sirius and read it to her.

Dear Ginny

_Snuffles and I have some very important news for you. We wanted to tell you when we had come to visit you in the hospital but since Narcissa and her guard were there we couldn't. Charlie, Ron, Draco, Harry and Hermione all know about this already so we decided that it was time you found out as well. You already know that the Shrieking Shack is gone but you don't know why. Snuffles and I have to leave the country the day after Halloween. We're going to America with the Twins. _

_Dumbledore thinks it's best for us to leave the country until Wormtail is caught. He doesn't think we'll have to stay in America for more then six months. We wish we could say good bye to you in person but it's too dangerous. We'll miss you._

_-Moony & Snuffles_

When Hermione finished reading the letter Ginny began to cry once more. She hadn't been as close with them as Harry, Ron and Hermione were but she was still close. Hermione went over to Ginny and just let her cry. Once Ginny had stopped crying Hermione destroyed the letter from Moony and then they both went downstairs.

"I was beginning to worry about you two." Draco greeted them at the bottom of the stairs then noticing the tear stains on Ginny's face pulled her into his arms. "She just found out about Moony and Snuffles didn't she?" Hermione nodded. "Charlie told me they had given him a letter for her."

"I'm gonna go check on Harry and the others." Hermione stated as she left.

"It's gonna be ok Gin. Dumbledore's right, they are safer in America. If you'd like I could arrange for you to see them before they leave. They're gonna be with your brothers tomorrow night and I think I could take you to see them briefly before they have to leave. But lets not worry about that right now. You have a house full of people just dying to see you. It is your party after all." Draco assured her. Ginny wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I just want to wash my face first." Ginny stammered. "I'm gonna use the one in our room. I'll be down in a minute."

"I'll come with you." Ginny tried to argue but Draco stopped her. "You're still really upset. I don't want you to trip on the stairs or anything."

After Ginny had washed her face and had calmed herself enough to see everyone they went down to the party. Just as they reached the entryway though, there was a knock at the door. Draco pushed Ginny back up the stairs.

"Go straight to our room and lock the door. I'll come get you when it's safe. Don't let anyone in!"

Once Ginny was safely out of sight he sent a patronus into the living room to warn the others. Once Harry, Ron and Hermione had all arrived in the entryway he went to the door. When he opened it he was very glad that he had sent Ginny away. There on the doorstep was Wormtail and he had a wand pointed at them. He faltered at first upon seeing the four of them standing there with their wands on him but he recovered quickly.

"How nice of you all to come greet me. I was hoping to find you all today but I never expected to find you all together. Oh well. One less thing for me to do today." Wormtail sniggered as he began advancing on the four of them.

"No how nice of YOU to join US. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow but what the heck, we can just have our little meeting today." Harry retorted. "Would you like to take this outside? We just finished cleaning the house and we don't really want you getting your dirty hands all over everything." Harry raised his wand and began wordlessly sending simple pain curses at Wormtail to get him outside.

Hermione and Draco joined him sending more powerful curses at Wormtail. While the others occupied Wormtail, Ron slipped back into the living room to get his brothers and Neville. They all quickly slipped out the back door and ran around to the front of the house. They all positioned themselves behind Wormtail. Slowly Draco, Harry and Hermione stopped their curses and on Ron's signal all the Weasleys and Neville sent stunning charms at Wormtail.

Once he was down Draco and Hermione bound him in chains that were charmed so that Wormtail wouldn't be able to apparate or transform. While they were doing that Harry sent his patronus up to the castle to retrieve Dumbledore. After Wormtail was thoroughly bound they moved him into the kitchen to be kept under watch by Fred and George until Dumbledore arrived. Hermione and Draco went upstairs to the master bedroom to get Ginny and assure her that everything was ok.

It took them a little while to break the locking charm that Ginny had placed on the door. When they finally broke the charms they found Ginny hidden in the corner ready to attack anyone who got through. Luckily Ginny realized it was them before attacking and went running into Draco's arms. He just held her as she cried. Once she was clam enough to walk the three of them went and sat on the bed. Draco told her everything that had happened downstairs.

"It's ok Gin. Everything's gonna be ok. I promise." Draco whispered over and over to Ginny as she cried on his shoulder once more. Just as the three of them were about to leave the bedroom someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's just Harry and I." They heard Ron's voice reply. "We just wanted to make sure that Ginny was ok. Can we come in?" Ginny nodded

"Yes." Hermione answered. "Has Dumbledore arrived yet?"

"Yeah. He just got here and said he needs to see you and Draco before he takes Wormtail away." Harry answered.

"Would you two stay with her? I don't want her to be left alone just yet." Draco requested and they both nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can Gin." And he and Hermione left

"Where was everyone else while you were...you know?" Ginny asked.

"When Draco had sent his patronus in to retrieve us Fred and George moved everyone into the sitting room and locked them in with some very strong locking charms. They were still in there when we came up to see you. Fred and George will probably let them out after Dumbledore leaves." Ron told her just as there was another knock at the door and Dumbledore walked in.

"I just wanted to make sure that Miss Weasley was alright. I am very sorry about the disturbance of your party." Dumbledore apologized. "I need to take Mr. Pettigrew to the Ministry so that our friend Snuffles can finally be cleared of his crimes."

"Thank you Headmaster." Ginny nodded to Dumbledore as he left. "Can we go downstairs now? I'm really getting hungry."

"Sure. I'm getting a bit hungry too." Ron said as the three of them got off the bed and went downstairs. Draco was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"I was just coming up to get you three." He laughed.

"Ginny was getting hungry and so were we so we decided to come down and get some food." Ron told him.

"Everyone's waiting for us in the living room. Could you two go get some food for Ginny while I take her in to see her guests?" Draco asked and the boys nodded and left. "Are you ready to go to your party?"

"Yeah." Ginny smiled at Draco and walked into the living room. She was utterly shocked when she saw that there was a large pile of gifts at the far end of the room. "Who are all those presents for?"

"For you of course." Draco answered behind her. "Your mum insisted that we throw you a baby shower and she wanted us to have it before the twins had too leave for America. Why don't you take a seat and you can open them." He steered her over to a chair near the presents.


	17. The Babies' Room

**Chapter Seventeen: The Babies' Room**

It took Hermione and Mrs. Weasley the rest of the day to finish putting all the furniture into the babies room. The entire Weasley family, Draco's mother and Snuffles had given Ginny all the furniture needed for the babies' room. Her friends had all given her clothes for the babies and Harry and Ron had even found little quidditch uniforms for the babies as well (The Chudley Cannons of course). Ginny had never gotten so many gifts in her life before and was so overwhelmed by everything that once she had opened all her gifts and thanked everyone she decided to go up to her room and take a nap. After she had gone to take her nap most of the guest began to leave. It was getting late and they had to return to the castle. Neville and Luna were the only ones to stay besides Harry, Hermione and Ron. They had all gotten permission from Dumbledore to stay at Draco and Ginny's for the night.

Draco went up to get Ginny for dinner and was shocked to see her sitting in bed awake holding her stomach.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt? Do we need to get you to the hospital?" Draco asked frantically as he ran to her side.

"Nothings wrong, the babies are just kicking. Come feel." She reached out and put his hand on her stomach. "Can you feel them?"

"Wow they're strong. Does it hurt?"

"When they first started to kick it hurt a bit and woke me up but it doesn't really hurt just feels really weird. I just hope they won't be as active as mum said Fred and George were. They would kick her so much that she barely got any sleep during the last four months."

"I don't think they'll be that active. I can already feel them stopping. Lets get you down to dinner before your brothers eat everything." He lifted Ginny out of bed and carried her down to the dinning room.

"There you two are. I was beginning to think you had fallen asleep Draco." Harry said with a smile as they came in.

"No, just got distracted by the babies kicking." Ginny responded. "They stopped kicking before we came down."

"Oh….That's exciting." Luna squealed in excitement. Ginny just nodded as she filled her plate with mashed potatoes.

Dinner went by rather quickly and once the table was cleared Bill and Charlie left to return to their flats. Percy and the Twins left shortly after them to return to Hog's End and Mrs. Weasley returned to the Borrow. Once the Weasleys had left Ron challenged Draco to a game of chess. Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna watched them play four games before Hermione came to get Ginny.

"It's done Gin. I just finished putting the last of the clothes away. Do want to see it?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to see it." Ginny got off the couch then turned to Draco. "Do you want to come see it too?" He nodded.

"Harry could you finish the game for me?" Draco asked as he followed Ginny and Hermione out of the room.

"I hope you both like it. It took us a long time to get it right. Your mum's kept arguing over what color to paint the room." Hermione told them as they reached the door to the babies room.

The room was stunning. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had worked the colors of Slytherin and Gryffindor into the entire room. The walls were painted white with vertical silver and gold strips. There were two cradles across the room, one was red with silver and green bedding and the other was green with red and gold bedding. Above each cradle was a mobile with snitches and tiny broomsticks flying around. Next to the door there was a beautiful silver and gold changing table that was already stocked with everything Ginny and Draco would need for the babies. Across from the changing table was a green and silver dresser that was filled with clothes and a red and gold toy box stood next to it.

"It's wonderful Hermione!" Ginny squeaked as she hugged her. "Thank you so much. I never could have made a room as wonderful as this."

"Thanks Hermione." Draco stammered as he stared around the room still in awe of it's beauty.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she began to blush. "I'm gonna go get Harry and go to bed. I'll see you both in the morning."

"Wow. I can't believe that they did this. It's just so wonderful." Draco stammered smiling at Ginny who was admiring the mobiles.

"Yeah it's wonderful. I love how they worked the red and gold of Gryffindor with the silver and green of Slytherin. It just fits us so well." Ginny said turning to Draco with a yawn. "I'm gonna go say good night to everyone then go to bed. You coming with me?" Draco nodded as they returned to the sitting room. When they entered they were shocked to find only Ron sitting alone in there.

"Where'd everyone go?" Draco asked with a yawn.

"Well, Neville and Luna decided to go for a walk after you two went off with Hermione and Hermione just came and dragged Harry off upstairs." Ron said with a sly grin.

"Well, we're off to bed now. We'll see you in the morning." Ginny said.

"Night Gin." Ron responded. "Night Draco."

"Did you tell Neville how to get back into the house?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but I also promised to wait up for him incase he forgets."

"Ok. Night Ron." Draco said with a yawn as he followed Ginny up to their room. Both of them fell instantly asleep.


	18. Missing

**Chapter Eighteen: Missing**

They all slept in late on Halloween. Draco was the first to wake up at noon. He watched Ginny sleep for a while before deciding to get up and prepare lunch for everyone. They all had to be back up at the castle by three that afternoon. Draco quickly made a large plate of turkey sandwiches. He was halfway through eating his second sandwich when Ron entered the kitchen.

"Morning Ron. When did you finally get to sleep?" Draco greeted him as he handed him a sandwich.

"Neville and Luna didn't get back until a quarter to three this morning so I didn't get to sleep until three." Ron answered. "Is Ginny still sleeping?"

"She was twenty minutes ago when I came down here. She may be up by now. I'm gonna go check on her" Draco returned to his and Ginny's room. Ginny was still asleep when he entered so he decided to take a shower before waking her for lunch.

While Draco was in the shower Ginny woke up. After taking a minute to remember where she was she got up out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Ron was still sitting at the table eating a sandwich. He looked up when she walked in.

"Morning Gin. Did you sleep well?" She nodded. "That's good. Where's Draco?"

"In the shower I think. Where's everyone else?" Ginny asked as she sat down with her brother and grabbed a sandwich.

"Still sleeping. We were all up late. I'm going to go wake Harry and Hermione after I finish this sandwich."

"Well there's no need to wake me since I'm already up and here." Hermione said from the doorway. "And Harry's up too. He's just taking a shower before coming down."

"Ok I'll go get Luna and Neville up then." Ron said as he left.

"Where's Draco? Is he still asleep?" Hermione asked as she joined Ginny.

"He's probably getting dressed now. He was in the shower when I got up but he usually takes quick showers." Just then Draco walked in. "We were just talking about you."

"Really? I hope you were being nice." Draco laughed and kissed Ginny. "I take it that Ron went to go wake the love birds." Ginny nodded. "Good. We've got to be back at the castle by three and it takes almost an hour and half to get back to the castle from here."

"Why can't we take the secret passage up to the castle?" Hermione asked.

"I had Dumbledore seal it yesterday after Harry and Ron came down. It was a security risk." Draco replied.

"Well since we'll have to be leaving soon I probably should go get Harry to hurry along. He'll probably want to eat before we leave." Hermione said as she got up and left.

"I should go get dressed now shouldn't I?" Ginny asked and Draco nodded. "I'll be back in few minutes then."

Draco sat at the table waiting for everyone to return. He didn't have to wait long before Ron returned with a piece of parchment in his hands.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at the parchment.

"A note from Neville and Luna. They apparently returned to the castle early this morning while we were all asleep." Ron replied handing the note to Draco who read it quickly.

_We decided to return to the castle early. We didn't want to wake you guys up so we left this note instead. We'll see you at the feast._

_-Luna & Neville_

"Something seems wrong about this. Go get Harry and Hermione and bring them to my room." Draco said as he rushed upstairs followed by Ron. "Ginny! Ginny!"

"What?" She answered coming out of the bathroom.

"Luna and Neville are gone. There was a note but I don't think they left it." He said showing her the note.

"You're right. This isn't Neville or Luna's writing and neither of them would leave without telling us. Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"We're here." Hermione said from the door. "Let us see the note."

"I agree with you Gin. They didn't write this." Harry stated as he finished reading the note. "We've got to show this to Dumbledore right away."

"You three all passed your apparation tests right?" Draco asked and they nodded. "Good. We'll apparate to the castle gates then fly the rest of the way. I've got some spare brooms we can use. I'll go get them"

"What about me? I haven't passed the test and I don't know how to apparate." Ginny asked.

"Hermione and I are going to side along apparate you with us. All you'll have to do is hold on to our arms and we'll do the rest. Now I really need to get those brooms." Draco rushed back downstairs to get five brooms. When he returned he handed a broom to each of them except Ginny. "Harry would you mind taking two brooms?"

"I can do that."

"Hermione, Ginny and I will go first then you and Ron will have half a minute to follow us before the apparation ward goes back up around the house. Ok." They nodded. "Ginny grab my arm and Hermione's arm and hold on tight. I'm going to take down the ward then we go." Draco muttered a spell then Hermione, Ginny and him disappeared. Ron and Harry followed them two seconds later.

The five of them all appeared just outside the Hogwarts gates. They quickly ran up the rest of the path and through the gates before mounting their brooms. Since Draco's spare brooms were all Nimbus 2000's they got up to the castle very quickly. Hermione was the first to reach to front doors and she wordlessly threw the doors open ahead of them and kept on flying straight up to Dumbledore's office. They all got off their brooms outside the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Canary Creams" Harry yelled at the gargoyle and it jumped out of the way. They all ran up the moving staircase and burst into Dumbledore's office.


	19. Visions

**Chapter Nineteen: Visions**

"Professor Dumbledore! Neville and Luna are missing!" Harry screamed as he burst into the office.

"What do you mean missing? I thought they were staying down in the village with the five of you last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"They were but when we got up this morning they weren't there. There was a note but neither of them wrote it." Ron said handing the note to Dumbledore.

"How do you know they didn't write this?"

"I've been in classes with Luna for six years and have kept in regular correspondence with both of them for the past three years. I know that neither of them wrote that and that neither of them would leave with out telling us." Ginny answered.

"I'll have a few of our house elves check the castle incase they did return without telling you. I believe that you are right that they wouldn't just leave your house without telling you but before we start worrying their families I think we should check here first. I'll also send a few people to check the village for any sign of them. When did you discover they were gone?"

"About five minutes ago." Ron replied.

"Five minutes? How did you get here that quickly?"

"We apparated to the edge of the school grounds then rode brooms up from the gates." Draco answered.

"Very resourceful Mister Malfoy. I want you five to stay here while I go inform those who need to be informed about this. I shall return as soon as I can. I don't want any of you to leave this office unless I personally tell you." Dumbledore left locking the door behind him.

Ginny began pacing around the office mumbling to herself. Draco and Ron tried to get her to sit down and relax but she wouldn't listen to them. After fighting about it for ten minutes they gave up and let her pace. A few minutes later she suddenly stopped and collapsed to the floor.

"Ginny!" Draco screamed, running to her side. "Ginny are you ok?"

"The manor burns." Ginny said in a deep voice. "The dreamer and the herbologist are within."

"Hermione do you think you could write that down?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but why? What does it mean?" Hermione asked grabbing a quill and parchment from Dumbledore's desk.

"Ginny just had a vision of some sort about Luna and Neville. We have to inform Dumbledore of this right away."

"How do you know it's a vision?" Draco asked.

"I just do. Have you finished writing it down yet?"

"Yes. Here." Hermione handed the parchment to Harry. "But how are you going to get it to Dumbledore? He told us to stay here until he came and got us."

"I know but we can still contact him by sending Fawkes. He could probably find Dumbledore where ever he is." Harry replied as he walked over to Fawkes. "Would you take this to Dumbledore for us? It's very important that he gets this information." Fawkes nodded and took the note from Harry's hand before disappearing in a puff of fire. "Hermione would you try to revive Ginny?"

Hermione walked over to Ginny and pointed her wand at her. "_Ennervate"_ Ginny began to move and try to sit up.

"Huh? How'd I get down here? What happened? The last thing I remember was pacing then everything went all black." Ginny said slightly dazed.

"You had a vision or something like that and collapsed to the floor. Harry just sent word to Dumbledore about what you told us." Ron answered.

"What did I say?"

"Um….It was 'The manor burns. The dreamer and the herbologist are within'" Hermione replied just as Dumbledore entered his office.

"Who had the vision?" He asked hurrying over to the group.

"Ginny did sir." Harry answered.

"Can you remember anything about what you saw?" 

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to think really hard. Suddenly she threw her eyes open and jumped to her feet. "It's Malfoy Manor. They're in Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix."

"Are you sure Miss Weasley?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright. Fawkes take this to the others." Dumbledore handed a piece of parchment to Fawkes that said 'Malfoy Manor' on it. "Mr. Malfoy are there any wards or spells on the manor we should know about?"

"No. Aunt Bellatrix probably didn't put the apparition wards back up since she probably thinks they're still up. But I would suggest taking Dobby with you cause he can detect hidden charms that Bellatrix may have put up."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I'll go retrieve Dobby from the kitchens then take him to the manor. Hopefully we'll be back soon with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore said then left quickly, locking the door behind him.

The five of them sat together on the floor worrying about their friends. Ginny wanted to pace again but Ron and Draco forced her to stay sitting on the floor. They had been sitting in silence for twenty minutes when there was a sudden burst of flames and a piece of parchment fell to the floor along with a phoenix feather. Harry got up and retrieved the note from the floor then read it to the others.

_We found them and we'll be arriving shortly._

_-Dumbledore_

Just as Harry finished reading the note Dumbledore appeared in the office. Two seconds later Professor McGonagal, Remus and Sirius appeared holding Luna and Neville in their arms. Ginny screamed when she saw them. Luna and Neville were both unconscious and covered in what looked like blood.

"Don't worry Miss Weasley, they'll be fine." Dumbledore said in a comforting way.

"But…..but….they're covered in blood."

"That's my fault." Sirius said. "I accidentally broke a bottle of dragon's blood that was on the shelf above them and it spilled on them. They aren't hurt just stunned."


	20. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Twenty: Secrets Revealed

Remus and Professor McGonagal cleaned the dragon's blood off of Neville and Luna then took them down to the hospital wing. After they left Dumbledore turned to Sirius.

"I would like Snuffles to escort Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy down to the kitchens. Dobby will be waiting there for them." Sirius transformed and Dumbledore turned to Ginny and Draco. "Dobby will tell you everything you need to know. I want you to stay with Dobby and Snuffles in the kitchens until either Remus or myself come to get you."

"Yes sir." Draco said as he lifted Ginny into his arms and followed Snuffles out of the office.

"Now as for you three. Bellatrix has been captured but her husband and her brother-in-law are still at large. We believe they are trying to get to Harry through his friends and their families. I've already sent members of the order to retrieve the entire Weasley family and Miss Jezebel. We can't retrieve your parents Miss Granger but I have sent two members of the order to guard them. I feel that Jezebel will be safer here at the castle. We'll be keeping the rest of the Weasley family here in the castle as well. They all should be arriving here shortly."

"Sir how are we going to explain Jezebel to people? We never told Ron's family about her and I'm not sure if this is the best time to tell them either." Hermione asked in concern.

"I told you last year what I thought and I still think you should tell them. If you don't feel ready to tell them yet then you'll have to think of something to tell them if they ask. They will probably assume that she is your sister." Just then there was a loud crack and the entire Weasley family appeared in the middle of Dumbledore's office.

"Albus what happened? Why did you bring us all here?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"I'll explain everything once everyone is here." Dumbledore said just as there was another crack and Tonks appeared holding a baby in her arms. Hermione ran to retrieve her daughter from Tonks. "Everyone please sit down." He waved his wand and the room filled with chairs.

Once everyone was seated he began to explain what had happened. "Sometime this morning Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were kidnapped from the Malfoy cottage." A gasp filled the room. "Ronald discovered they were gone a little after twelve thirty today and Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and himself all apparated to the castle gates. They then flew up to and through the castle on brooms to reach my office. We began our search instantly. While we were searching the castle Miss Weasley had a vision of where they were. Once I was informed I went to Malfoy Manor with a few other members of the Order. We captured Bellatrix Lestrange and rescued Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood. I spoke with Bellatrix and learned that her husband and his brother were trying to get to Harry through his friends and their families. Since we've only captured Bellatrix I decided it was much safer for all of you to come to Hogwarts."

"Are Luna and Neville alright?" Molly asked.

"They are fine Molly. They are currently recovering in the hospital wing. Minerva should be back up here soon to take you all down to the staff wing. You probably won't be kept here for more then a few weeks."

"What about our trip to America?" Fred asked.

"You will still be taking your trip and Remus and Sirius will still be going with you. You will also have Tonks and Kingsley with you. I hope you won't mind but I feel that you need the extra protection."

"That's fine Professor." George said with a smile. Just then professor McGonagal returned.

"Minerva will take you all down to the staff wing now. Remus and Sirius will be joining you shortly."

"Thank you Albus." Arthur said as he and his family left the office.

"Now Miss Granger. I feel that Jezebel should stay here with you even after we capture the Lestranges. I know that you felt last year that she would interfere with your studies but I'm hoping that we can find a way for you to still keep up in your studies and take care of your daughter."

"It won't be a problem this year sir. We have enough free periods this year that at least one of us will be able to be with her most of the time. There are a few periods that we all have classes but we'll figure something out for those times."

"I am sure that you will Miss Granger. Well that is all I needed to know. I think we should go get Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy now." Dumbledore led them out of his office and down to the kitchens. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. I take it that Dobby explained everything to you?" They nodded. "Your parents will probably want to see you Miss Weasley. They are getting settled in the staff wing right now along with all your brothers."

"Thank you sir. May we go see them now?"

"Yes you may. Actually I think all of you should go up and see them. Molly is probably dying to fuss over all of you. Snuffles will show you the way."

They all followed Snuffles through the halls up to the sixth floor. He stopped in front of an odd tapestry and pulled it back with his teeth to reveal an archway. Remus was standing behind the tapestry waiting for them.

"All of you get in here so I can seal the passage." Remus said pulling them all through the archway. The moment they were all in he tapped his wand against the wall and the archway became a solid wall. "They're all down this way and Sirius you can transform back into human form." Remus led them down the hall to the room at the end. There was a nameplate on the door with 'Weasley' written across it.

The moment they opened the door Molly rushed over to her two youngest children. "I am so happy to see you both. I was so worried when Dumbledore rushed us here."

"Mum we're fine but I'm a little worn out and would like to sit down." Ginny said as she pulled herself out of Molly's hug. Molly released her son and turned to Harry, Hermione and Draco.

"It's so wonderful to see you three as well." She hugged Harry and Draco but when she went to hug Hermione she finally noticed the baby. "Who is this little one? Is she your sister Hermione?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment contemplating if she should lie or tell the truth. "This is Jezebel Mae and she's my daughter." They all stared at her in shock except for Harry and Ron. Hermione was about to explain when Jezebel began to cry.

"Give her to me 'Mione." Ron said quietly and took the crying baby from her arms.

He began to gently rock her in his arms and sing to her. Jezebel calmed down almost instantly and fell back to sleep. Ron took her hat off of her head as he sat down on the couch next to Charlie. He had missed getting to see her beautiful red curls.

Ginny stared at the baby in her brother's arms. She had the Weasley red hair and Hermione's curls. It only took a moment for her to realize what that meant. She looked at her brother and willed him to look back at her. When they locked eyes she wordlessly asked him if Jezebel was he daughter and he nodded.

"Mum I have a feeling we should all sit down. I think Ron has something to tell us." Ginny said pushing her mother into the nearest chair. Everyone else sat down as well. Ginny took the seat beside Ron and looked down at her niece.

"'Mione do you want to tell them or should I?" Ron questioned her as she sat down on the other couch with Harry.

"I'll tell them." She answered back. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I'm really sorry that we didn't tell you about this sooner but we were worried about how you would react." She took a deep breath. "I'd like to introduce you all to Jezebel Mae Weasley Granger."

"Did you just say Weasley Granger?" Bill asked. "Does that mean that Ron is her father?"

"Yes it does Bill. This is my little baby girl." Ron answered as he kissed Jezebel's forehead.

"I'm….already a Grandma?" Molly asked in shock. "That's my granddaughter?" Ron nodded. "How old is she?"

"She'll be eight months on the fourth of next month." Harry answered. "We are really sorry that we didn't tell you about this sooner but it never seemed to be the right time. Are you mad at us Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh Harry dear I'm not mad. I'm extremely shocked but I'm not mad." Molly said as she began to cry. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure mum." Ron handed his daughter to his mum.

"Oh she so beautiful. She has your curls Hermione."

"Yeah but she has Ron's eyes and hair color. I just hope she doesn't have my teeth when she's older." Hermione said with a laugh.


	21. Normality

Chapter Twenty-One: Normality

Life returned to normal once more at Hogwarts. Luna and Neville spent a week in the hospital wing recovering. They had both been put under so many different charms and spells that it took Madam Pomfrey nearly the entire week to break them all. Dumbledore did his best to keep the story of the kidnapping from the students but it was to no avail. The entire school knew the day after Halloween.

The twins, Remus and Sirius all left early the day after Halloween and went to America. The twins were thinking about expanding their joke shop to America. They were also collecting ideas for new products that foreign witches and wizard might like. Dumbledore had arranged for them to visit a few of the wizarding schools in New York and Los Angeles. The twins were going to be gone for two months but Remus and Sirius couldn't return until after Peter's trial ended and Sirius was pardoned of his crimes. The date of the trial hadn't been set yet so they had no clue how long they would be gone. It was a very tearful goodbye and Ginny had to be taken to see Madam Pomfrey for a calming drought once they had left.

Hermione and Mr. Weasley had been able to come up with a schedule for Jezebel. Since there were a few periods of the day that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Hermione were all in classes at the same time it was decided that Molly and Charlie would watch her. Arthur and Bill still had to go to work so they were only available to watch Jezebel in the evenings. Percy was still around but he was always busy keeping the twins affairs in order that he had no time to spend with his niece.

Two weeks after Halloween Dumbledore called them all to his office. Wormtail's trial had been set for December first and Remus and Sirius would be able to return to the country soon after that. He wasn't sure how long the trial would take but he did warn them that they may be called to give testimony at the trial but he would do his best to keep them from having to. Harry and Draco knew first hand how fierce wizarding trials could be and neither of them wanted to see another one ever again. Dumbledore assured them he would do everything in his power to keep them from the trail but they had to be prepared just incase.

Classes kept them all distracted from thinking about the trial and before any of them knew it December first arrived. Harry, Draco and Hermione recived summons from the Ministry of Magic to come to Wormtail's trial and give testimonies. Dumbledore went with them and they spent two days staying at The Leaky Caldron and going to the trial before they were actually asked to give their testimonies. That same day Remus and Sirius returned to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had sent word to them the day before about the trial and had told them it was safe for them to return once more. After the trial was over that day Harry, Hermione and Draco were finally aloud to return to Hogwarts. 

The three of them were so shocked when they arrived back at the Weasley's room and found Remus and Sirius having tea with Molly and Charlie. Hermione nearly fainted when she saw them, she was so happy. Harry had to nearly carry her to the couch so she wouldn't hurt herself. Once he got her situated on the couch he turned his attention to Remus and Sirius.

"What are you two doing here? Dumbledore said you wouldn't be able to return until the trial was over."

"Well Dumbledore decided that it was safe for us to return a little early. The trial should be over in a few days then Sirius will be a free man again." Remus responded.

"Where's Ginny, Mrs. Weasley?" Draco asked once he realized that Ginny should be out of class by then.

"She's down in the hospital wing with Jezebel." Hermione let out a gasp. "Don't worry dear. She just has dipper rash so I had Ginny take her down to get some cream for it."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. How has she been while I've been gone?" Hermione asked as she leaned back against Harry's shoulder.

"She was a perfect angel the entire time. She was a little upset when you first left on Wednesday but Ron calmed her down. He's barely wanted to leave her side since you three left."

"Speaking of Ron, where is he?" Harry asked.

"He went with Ginny down to the hospital wing. They should be back soon. You should probably go meet them Draco. They don't know that Remus and Sirius are here yet and I wouldn't want them to react the way you three did."

"Alright Mrs. Weasley. I'll be back in a few." Draco got up out of his chair and went to find Ginny, Ron and Jezebel. He had almost reached the secret entrance when he ran into them. "Ginny give me Jezebel. I have some news for you both and I don't want her to get hurt."

"What is it Draco?" She asked as she handed her niece to him.

"Remus and Snuffles are back and in your parents room right now." Draco answered.

Ginny squealed and ran down the hall to her parents room. Ron followed behind her slower but still quickly. It had been over a months since he had seen them and he really wanted to see them again. It didn't take long for Ron and Draco to reach the room. When they walked in they found Sirius and Remus getting up off the floor.

"What happened here?" Ron asked as he helped Remus to his feet.

"Your sister knocked us over when she came running in." He replied with a laugh and helped Sirius get up. 

"I was just trying to hug them." Ginny said innocently.

"We know." Sirius said ruffling her hair playfully. "You just forget how strong you are sometimes."

"Sorry." Ginny said blushing. "So is the trial over?"

"It wasn't when we left but it might be over by now." Hermione answered. At hearing Hermione's voice, Jezebel perked up and turned her head to find her. Hermione noticed and went to her. "Did you miss mommy?" She asked as she took her daughter from Draco. Jezebel laughed loudly.

"Of course she did. She was so upset when you left. It took me quite a while to convince her that you'd be coming back." Ron answered and kissed Jezebel's forehead. "I told you she was coming back." She smiled and laughed again.

Just before dinner Dumbledore arrived.

"The trail is over and Peter is being escorted to Azkaban as we speak for his life sentence. The Ministry knows about his animagus form and has put it on record. They will also be placing him in the new extra high security ward of the prison where animagus transformation is impossible. Also Sirius will be officially pardoned on Monday. Until then you'll have to remain as Snuffles when you wander the halls." Sirius nodded. "Well that is all the news I have for you. Shall we head down to the great hall for dinner? Molly would you and Charlie like to join us as well?"

"Thank you Albus. I think we will. I just need to leave a note for Percy. He's still asleep and I don't really want to wake him." Molly said with a smile. "I'll see you down in the Great Hall kids. Do you want to take Jezebel down with you or shall I?"

"We'll take her with us mum. I don't think she's ready to let Hermione out of her sight yet." Ron said as he finished dressing his daughter.

"Alright dears. I'll be right behind you." Molly smiled at her son then went to write the note to Percy. The rest of them left and went down to the great hall. Sirius of course transformed into his dog form and went with them.

The halls were mostly empty except for a few stragglers. They quickly made it down to the great hall and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. As they were walking to the table everyone began to stare at them. At first they couldn't figure out why but then Ron realized they were all staring at Jezebel. He tried to hide her from everyone's stares but it was too late, everyone had seen her. They hurried the rest of the way to their table and sat down with Neville and Luna.

"Hey Harry. Is the trial over?" Neville asked as they joined him.

"Yeah. It ended this afternoon. Could you pass the turkey?" Harry replied.

Neville nodded and handed him the platter of turkey. They all filled their plates in silence then Luna finally spoke.

"Oh Gin your niece is so adorable. How old is she?"

"She'll be nine months tomorrow." Ginny replied then gave Luna a silencing look. She had a feeling that Luna knew that Jezebel was Ron's child. Luna understood the look and kept quite.

Molly joined them about five minutes later. When she arrived Ron handed Jezebel to her so that he could actually eat his dinner without Jezebel stealing it all. He finished his dinner quickly then took her back so that she could eat as well. Jezebel had begun eating some solid foods and had been pulling food off of both Ron and Molly's plates. Once Harry and Hermione had also finished eating the three of them took Jezebel back to Gryffindor tower along with Snuffles. She was beginning to fall asleep in Ron's arms so they decided it was time to take her to bed.


	22. Job Offers

Chapter Twenty-Two: Job Offers

Monday dawned bright and clear for Sirius' pardoning. The Ministry hadn't give a public pardoned in almost a century. Dumbledore arranged for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco to come to the Ministry with Sirius. When they all arrived at the Ministry that were shocked by the shear amount of wizarding press that was there. As soon as the press noticed Harry and his companions they swarmed around them taking millions of photos and firing questions at Harry and Draco. Harry and Draco were used to having camera's in their faces, and even though they hated it they dealt with the press quite often.

"Please. No questions right now. We will be more then willing to answer some of your questions after the ceremony." Draco yelled authoritatively. The press quieted down and let them get to their seats.

"That was very well handled Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you sir. I've had to deal with the press my whole life so I know how to get them to leave me alone."

The ceremony didn't take very long and once Sirius was pardoned he went and registered himself as an animagus. While Sirius was doing that the press came down upon Harry and Draco. Draco took control of the situation very quickly and aloud them each to ask one question. The first one to ask a question was Rita Skeeter, but luckily she didn't have her quick quotes quill anymore.

"So how do you feel learning that Sirius Black was innocent all this time?"

"Well I've know he was innocent since my third year of school so I'm just really glad that the rest of the wizarding world knows it now too." Harry replied.

"Does this admittance of wrong doing by the Ministry change your opinion of the Ministry?"

"No. I've never trusted the Ministry ever in my life. They let my father get away with crimes all the time." Draco answered.

"This doesn't change my opinion of the Ministry either. Like Draco I haven't ever trusted the Ministry and I don't plan on trusting them any time soon."

The reporters continued throwing them questions until Sirius arrived. Once he did they turned their attention to him.

"I think it's time for you five to return to school. I shall stay here with Sirius." Dumbledore handed them a quill. "It should be activating any minute now so grab on."

They all took hold of the quill and sure enough a minute later it activated. They landed in Dumbledore's office two minutes later. Draco had to see Professor Snape about some things so he went down to the dungeons while the rest of them went to see the Weasleys. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Jezebel and chatting with Percy and Charlie. Molly had gone into the village to check on Hog's End and the cottage and to start her Christmas shopping. Everyone else was going to go shopping on Saturday during the Hogsmeade visit. Molly returned just before dinner with Sirius. He had meet her down in the village and had done some shopping of his own.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office Harry." Sirius said as he placed his bags down on his bed.

"Right now?" Sirius nodded. Harry got off the floor and went down to Dumbledore's office. He gave the password to the gargoyle and went up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he was surprised to see the door to Dumbledore's office open and Draco siting in front of the desk.

"Come in Harry. We were waiting for you." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Harry entered the office and took the seat next to Draco. "Now you both are probably wondering why I asked you to come se me this evening." They both nodded. "Well two of our teachers will be retiring at the end of this year and I need to replace them. They recommend you both for the positions."

"Are you offering us jobs sir?" Draco asked.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I am. Professor Snape and Professor Kaniel are retiring this year and they thought you two would be the best replacements. You are being offered the Potions position." He pointed to Draco. "And you the DADA." He pointed to Harry. "I don't need your answers today but I do need to know by the first of February. You have a little under two months to decided. You both should discuss this with your families before making any decisions." 

"Is that all Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry that's all. You can go down to dinner now." The two boys got up and began to leave. "Mr. Malfoy I still have a few things to discuss with you."

"Tell Gin where I am so she doesn't worry." Draco said to Harry then returned to his seat.

"Now Mr. Malfoy your situation is a little more complicated if you take this job. I know that you and Miss Weasley are currently engaged to be married. Also that she is pregnant with your twins. You know that she will still be a student next year and if you take the job you would technically be one of her teachers. Do you understand what the complication is?"

"Yes sir and I'll talk to Ginny about this after dinner. I'd love to have the job but if taking the job would end my relationship with Ginny I don't want it."

"If you decide to take the job you and Miss Weasley will have to follow certain rules while in the castle. What you do outside of the school grounds is your own business. You will just have to keep your personal relationship separate from school. You should talk with Miss Weasley before making any decisions. You still have a while to think about this before deciding anything. Just go down to dinner and talk with your future wife."

"Yes sir." Draco stood up and began to leave then turned back around. "Sir. Would things be different if she and I were married before I graduated?"

"Slightly but you would still have to keep your personal relationship separate from school. Just go eat and talk to her. I'm sure she'll support whatever you choose to do."

"Thank you sir." Draco left the office and went down to the great hall.

"What did Dumbledore want with you Drac?" Ginny asked as he joined her.

"Didn't Harry tell you?" She shook her head. "Snape is retiring at the end of the year and wants me to be his replacement."

"Really? That's wonderful Draco. Are you going to take the job?"

"I'm not sure yet. There are a few things that the two of us will have to discuss before I give Dumbledore my answer. Where's your brother?"

"Which one? Ron, Charlie, Bill or Percy?"

"I was just wondering about Ron."

"Jezebel began to throw up as we were leaving so he's upstairs with her and mum calming her stomach. I have to ask Dobby to take him some food when we leave."

"No need to wait. I'll just call him and ask him to do it right now." Draco leaned over his plate and called Dobby's name. A minute later Dobby was standing next to the table. 

"You called master Malfoy?" He said with a bow.

"Yes Dobby. I was wondering if you could take some dinner up to the Weasley's room in the staff wing for Ron and also if you could take some warm chamomile tea for Jezebel."

"Yes master Malfoy." Dobby bowed again and left with a crack.

"Ok that's taken care of. When you're done eating could we go to my room and discuss what Dumbledore told me?"

"Sure Draco but aren't you going to eat?" 

He shook his head. "I'm not really hungry right now. If I get hungry later I can just go see Dobby."

Ginny finished her food and went with Draco down to his room in the Slytherin dungeons. It didn't take them long to reach Draco's room. It was a lot like Hermione's room except that everything was green and much colder. Draco lit a fire and cast a warming charm on the sitting room. Once the room was a comfortable temperature he sat down on the couch with Ginny.

"What's up Draco? What do you want to discuss?" Ginny asked, snuggling against his shoulder.

"You understand that if I take the job I'll technically be one of your teachers."

"Yes Draco. I'm going to guess that Dumbledore told you we would have to act like we just have a student/teacher relationship and keep our personal relationship quiet next year." He nodded. "I'm fine with that. Dumbledore has already approved me to live in Hogsmeade with you next year and not in Gryffindor Tower. As long as this job won't force me to be separated from my babies for the school year I'm fine with it."

"Are sure Gin?"

"Yes. It will only be for one year and I'm not even going to be in any of your classes so it won't be a problem for me. We'll just have to act like any other student and teacher while we're in the castle and probably during Hogsmeade visits. I can do that can you?"

"Yes but…"

"Draco what was your first thought about this job before Dumbledore pointed out the restrictions?"

"I wanted to take it."

"Then there's your answer. You can go tell Dumbledore that you're going to take the job tomorrow and we'll discuss all the rules for our relationship with him. I'm gonna guess that we just have treat each other like we are just a normal student and teacher who don't have two kids at home and aren't going to get married after the end of the school year."

"You're probably right. I love you Gin." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips.


	23. Shopping

Chapter Twenty-Three: Shopping

Draco decided to talk to his mother before giving Dumbledore his answer. He knew she would probably be very happy that he had been offered a job. She was always worrying about his future. When Lucius was alive Draco's future was decided for him but now he had to make his own choices. Draco really wanted to take the job so he could still be near Ginny and the babies but he still needed his mother's approval. After spending 15 years being told what to do by his father it was really hard for him to make decisions without his mother's approval. Draco and Ginny were going to be visiting his mother at the start of Christmas break so he told Dumbledore he would have his answer by the time the term started again.

Harry had decided the moment he was offered the DADA position that he wanted to take it but he knew he should talk to Ron and Hermione about it before accepting it. They both thought it was a great opportunity for him and that he should take it. The three of them were going to start looking for a small house or flat in Hogsmeade where they could live so Harry would still be close to Hogwarts without having to live in the castle. They had all decided when Jezebel was born that they would all live together when they got out of school and raise Jezebel together. Even though she was Ron's daughter Harry loved her as if she was his daughter.

All of them were going to be staying at Malfoy Cottage, as they had come to calling it, for Christmas break so Ron, Harry and Hermione were going to start their house hunting over the break. Ginny was so happy when she heard that Harry had taken the DADA job and that he was hoping to be living in the village with Ron, Hermione and Jezebel. Ron and her had always been close and if he lived in the village then he could come and see all of her quidditch games. Harry hadn't let her withdraw from the team fully so she still had a place on the team for her seventh year.

Harry, Draco and Ron had made arrangements with Dumbledore to go into London with Mrs. Weasley and Sirius during the last Hogsmeade weekend before break. Harry had been secretly searching for a ring for Hermione. He had finally found a shop in muggle London that had the perfect ring and the shop was really close to the entrance to the Leaky Caldron. Ron had been in on the plans and when Harry had told him he had found the perfect ring he knew he had to come along. Draco was going with them because Dumbledore asked him too. Or at least that's what he told Harry and Ron anyways. Really he was going with them because Molly had asked him to help her with Harry's Christmas present. He didn't know what it was jut that they needed to go to muggle London and he had to dress like a rich muggle.

Hermione, Sirius and Arthur were the only ones who knew what Molly was planning. Hermione helped Draco turn a pair of his dress robes into a nice muggle suit and taught him about muggle money. She wanted to go with them but she knew she couldn't leave Ginny to watch Jezebel by herself in Hogsmeade. Anyways Dumbledore wouldn't give her permission saying that he couldn't have both the Head Boy and Head Girl gone at the same time. Hermione knew that Dumbledore was making things up since both her and Draco had been gone at the same time before but didn't argue since it gave her a whole day to spend with Ginny and Jezebel.

Early Saturday morning Draco, Sirius and Molly dressed in their muggle best. Harry and Ron wore their robes over their muggle cloths since they would be visiting Diagon Ally before going into muggle London. They all took a portkey to the Leaky Caldron. Draco didn't understand why they didn't just floo but didn't bother to ask. The ring store that Harry and Ron were going to didn't open until ten and it was only eight. They decided to do the rest of their Christmas shopping before going and getting the ring. Bill had been able to get Harry a good exchange rate on his money so he already had the muggle money he would need to get the ring.

Molly, Sirius and Draco had also gotten their muggle money from Bill so they left Harry and Ron to roam Diagon Ally while they went off to get Harry's present. The three of them apparated to Privet Drive. Molly and Sirius had to get Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to sign some paperwork and get some other paperwork from them. Draco was utterly confused about what he was doing there but didn't want to seem rude so he didn't ask. Once Molly and Sirius had gotten them to sign the papers and give them the other papers they needed, they left. The next thing Draco knew they were standing outside a large muggle building.

"It's the Court House dear." Molly told him before he could ask.

"But what are we doing here?" He asked, still quite confused.

"Well Arthur and I have felt like Harry was a part of our family since Ron meet him in their first year. We talked with Sirius and he agreed that we should make him legally part of our family. So that's what we're doing here. Those papers we had the Dursleys sign were the last stage of adoption papers and they gave us his birth certificate and some other muggle papers we needed."

"But isn't he an adult?"

"Not in the muggle world yet. We actually started all the paper work at the end of Harry's fifth year but muggle legal matters can take a long time. Everything will be completed today."

Draco was confused about why he needed to be there but still didn't ask. If Mrs. Weasley thought he needed to know she would tell him.

"Oh and dear if you're wondering why we brought you along it's so that you can be one of our witnesses. They said we needed two witnesses that aren't related to him or part of the adopting party you were the best choice. You know us and you know Harry. Come on it's almost time for our meeting." The three of them walked up to the building and found the room they had to go to. The meeting only took five minutes and all Draco had to do was sign a piece of paper then the judge handed Molly a certificate that stated that Harry was now legally a Weasley.

After they were done there they apparated back to the Leaky Caldron. Molly and Draco had to do their Christmas shopping and Sirius needed to get a new wand as well as do his shopping. They all went their separate ways in Diagon Ally. Draco decided to get Hermione's present first so he went to Flourish and Blotts. He knew how much she loved books and had gotten a list from Harry of all the books she didn't own but would like. Draco picked out four books off the list for Hermione, two books for Harry about the dark arts that Professor Kaniel had mentioned in class once, and three books for himself full of potions. Next he went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He bought three new brooms. He got two Firebolt Duex, one for Ron and one for Ginny, then a Nimbus 2003 for Hermione. Sirius said he going to be getting Harry a Firebolt Duex so Draco didn't need to get him a broom. After looking over the brooms that were designed for babies he also bought two Baby Nimbus'. They weren't the latest models but Draco liked their design the best.

After buying the brooms he went down to Madam Malkin's. He wanted some new dress robes for the Yule Ball that year. Once he found the robes he wanted he went back to the Leaky Caldron. Sirius was there when he arrived and so were Harry and Ron. They were just about to leave and go into muggle London.

"Harry! Ron! Where are you two going?" Draco asked them as he gave his stuff to Sirius to watch.

"Ron and I have to go pick something up from a store not far from here." Harry answered.

"Can I come with you guys? I've finished most of my shopping but I need your guys help in finding the rest."

"Sure." Harry said as he and Ron took their robes off and gave them to Sirius. The three boys left the bar and went into London. Harry led them to the jewelry store that was two blocks away. "You can't mention this to Ginny. Ok?"

"Sure. What are you getting here?"

"A ring for Hermione. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Really? Wow. Well your secret is safe with me Harry. Maybe I'll find what I'm looking for here." The three boys entered the store. Draco and Ron began to walk around the store while Harry was talking to the store owner about the ring he was going to get.

"So what do you still need to find Draco?" Ron asked him.

"I still need to find something for my mum and for the rest of your family except you and Ginny."

"What about this?" Ron asked pointing at the case he was in front of. Inside the case was a large selection of simple but elegant necklaces. "Mum would love something like this." The necklace Ron was pointing at was a beautiful charm with stones along it's edge.

"What do the stones mean?"

"They are birthstones. Mum would love this necklace. You'll have to change the stones of course but that's probably not very hard to do. What do you think?"

"That sounds like something your mum would love. Do you know all your brother's birthstones?" Ron nodded. "Ok then if you tell me what stones I need we'll buy it for her."

"I'll go get someone who works here." Ron went off to find an employee and returned a moment later with a woman who worked there.

"Hi. My name is Mary Hart. How can I help you gentlemen?" She said.

"We'd like to buy this necklace for our mother but we were wondering if the stones could be changed." Ron answered.

"This one is just the display model. It shows you all the different stones. Do you know what stones you need?"

"Yes."

"Alright. First how many stones will you need?"

"Nine." Draco answered before Ron could. "Also would we be able to have more stones added later?"

"There is enough space on this design for up to twelve stones."

"Alright. Ron tell me what month each of your brothers were born in."

"Ok. Bill was born in November, Charlie in December, Percy on August, Fred and George in April, I was born in March and Ginny was born in January." Ron told him.

"That's only seven. What are the other two months sir?"

"Ok. We need to have July right before the January then another March after the January." Draco answered.

"Alright. And how soon would you like this?"

"How soon can you get it done?"

"It will take us five days to get a piece this big completed."

"That's fine. Can I pay for it today then have my friend pick it up?"

"Of course sir. We just need the name of who will be picking it up."

"Either Jane or Michael Granger. I still want to look around the store. Can I pay for everything when I'm done?"

"Just tell me when you are ready to pay for your jewelry and I'll ring it up for you." She smiled at them both then went into the backroom.

Draco and Ron looked around the rest of the store. By the time Harry had purchased the ring for Hermione, Draco had found and bought not only the necklace for Mrs. Weasley but also a pair of beautiful garnet earrings for Ginny, a simple diamond necklace for his mum and had convinced Ron to buy Hermione a simple sapphire necklace. Once they had paid for everything they returned to the Leaky Caldron. Molly had finished her shopping by then so they all sat down and had some lunch before returning to Hogwarts. They were taking the floo back since they had so much stuff.

They flooed into Dumbledore's office then Sirius and Mrs. Weasley went back to the staff wing while Harry, Draco and Ron went to Draco's room. Since he was Head Boy he had his own room so it was the safest place to keep stuff. Once they had put all the stuff away in Draco's room they went down to Hogsmeade. Draco still hadn't found anything for the rest of the Weasleys and they also wanted to meet up with Hermione and Ginny.

The three of them decided to fly down to the village. Draco still had the Nimbus 2000's from when they had flown up from the village last so they just took them. They reached the village quickly and then found Hermione, Ginny and Jezebel outside of Honeydukes. The two girls were surprised to see the boys but were happy none the less. Draco and Harry pulled the girls onto the brooms with them and Ron took Jezebel. The six of them flew up to Malfoy Cottage to get rid of the brooms.

Once the brooms were put away they flooed to Hog's End and returned to their shopping. By the time they had to return to school Draco had found gifts for all the Weasleys except Arthur. Draco knew he still had some time to find something but he hated having more shopping to do. When they reached the castle the girls went up to Hermione's room to put away everything they had bought then they all went to get the Weasleys for dinner. Bill and Percy were going home the next day and they wanted to enjoy one last meal in the great hall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were enjoying getting to spend time with their granddaughter so much that they didn't want to leave but they were only going to stay until Christmas break started. Charlie was going to stay at the school to help take care of Jezebel.


	24. More Shopping

**Chapter Twenty-Four: More Shopping**

Friday morning Molly and Arthur left for the Borrow. They were both very sad to be leaving Jezebel but they knew they had to return to their normal lives. After breakfast they went down to Hog's End then flooed back to the Borrow. All the students that were heading home for the break left just after lunch. Even though Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny were going home they stayed at Hogwarts until dinner. Living in the village gave them the luxury of leaving on their own schedule.

After eating dinner the five of them gathered their stuff and took a carriage down to Malfoy Cottage. Draco had gotten Hagrid to bring a Christmas tree down to the cottage the day before so they all decorated it before unpacking. Draco had also gotten Charlie to go out and buy a crib for Jezebel to be kept at the cottage. He wanted Harry, Ron and Hermione to always feel welcome at his and Ginny's house.

The next morning Draco and Ginny left to see Narcissa while Harry and Hermione went to look at some flats in the village. Ron was going to stay at the cottage with Jezebel. They had decided that it would be a lot easier to look at houses without her. Ron would join them once Ginny and Draco returned.

The visit with Narcissa was a short one. She was sick and didn't want to expose Ginny to it so Draco went in to see his mother alone. He told her about the job offer and she was thrilled. Before he left she gave him two large bags full of gifts. After thanking his mother for the gifts he and Ginny left to see the Grangers. Draco had to get Molly's present from them.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been surprised earlier that week when they had gotten an owl from Draco. He had asked them to pick up the necklace fro him and that he would go by to pick it up on Saturday. Draco and Ginny had lunch with the Grangers then returned to the Cottage. Ron and Jezebel were just finishing their lunch when they arrived.

"The Grangers send their love. They want us all to come visit before breaks over." Ginny told her brother.

"We'll go see them the day after Christmas. I know 'Mione would love to see her parents and I bet Jezebel would too." Ron said. "Harry and Hermione should be back soon. They said they were going to stop for lunch then continue the house search." Just then Harry and Hermione walked in the door. "See what I tell you." Ron then turned to Harry and Hermione. "Jezebel and I just finished eating but there is still some lunch left for you two in the kitchen. I'm going to go put her down for her nap."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said as he headed to the kitchen with Hermione. Harry and Hermione ate their lunch then they left with Ron to continue their search.

"I've got to go pick something up for your dad in the city. So you want to come with me or stay here?" Draco asked after the trio left.

"Well Ron just put Jezebel down for her nap but if she's still awake I'd love to come with you. I'm gonna go check on her." Ginny smiled at Draco then went up to Harry and Hermione's room. Jezebel was still awake so she picked her up and took her back down to the kitchen. "She was awake so lets go to the city."

"Alright. Go get your coats and I'll write a note to your brother, Harry and Hermione. I don't want them to come back and not know where we went." Draco said as Ginny went to get coats for herself and Jezebel. Once they both had their coats on Draco apparated them to the Leaky Caldron. "I've got to go to the bank and get some money. You and Jezebel can stay here. I'll only be a few minutes since Bill is working today." He quickly left and went to Gringotts. He returned five minutes later with a full money bag. "Ok lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Into muggle London. The store I need to go to isn't too far so I thought we could travel like muggles for the day."

"That sounds wonderful but where are we going?"

"There's a huge store about five blocks from here that sells lots of different muggle things and I think they'll have something that's perfect for your dad. Also I thought we should pick up some muggle clothes to wear to the Grangers. I don't really own any muggle clothes and I'd rather not have to always transfigure my robes whenever I'm in the muggle world." Draco answered with a smile as he opened the door to muggle London.

Since it was so cold they took a cab to the store. It only took them five minutes to get there. Once they were inside the store Ginny was in awe of the size of the store. She had gone to a few muggles stores with Harry before but never anywhere as large as this place. Draco noticed a map of the store near the moving stairs so he led Ginny over to it. "Ok. It looks like we need to go to the fifth floor. Lets take the moving stairs." Ginny nodded and followed Draco.

On the fifth floor was the children's section. Draco and Ginny walked around lost for a while before they finally found the section for babies. Draco found the dresses and began to search for a few that would be perfect for Jezebel. He found five different dresses and they tried them on her. The first three he found fit and looked perfect on her but the last two didn't fit.

"What are the dresses for?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy by Harry and Ron." Draco replied as he led Ginny up to the next floor where the maternity section was. "We need to find you some dresses as well. I'd guess you'll need at least two." Draco began to go through the dresses and handed the ones he liked to Ginny so she could try them on.

"Draco. I don't need this many dresses."

"We're not getting all of them I just want you to try them on so we can pick the two we like the best. Now hand me Jezebel and go try these on." He handed her the dresses and sat down to wait.

Ginny didn't like the first two she tried and the third one was too small so she gave them back to Draco. The next three she tried fit and she liked how they looked on her. She gave them to Draco and told him to pick his favorite while she tried on the last two dresses. Draco picked the dark green floor length strapless dress that would match his dress robes. The last two dresses Ginny tried were both dark blue. One was strapless and the other was a halter. The halter didn't look right on Ginny but the dark blue strapless was so stunning that even Jezebel approved.

After selecting the dresses they went down to the men's department to pick up a few suits for Draco, Harry and Ron. Draco had gotten them into the city earlier that week to get fitted for the suits so he just had to pick them up. Once they had the suits they went down to the first floor and found a large selection of rubber ducks. Draco pick out four different ducks then he paid for everything they had picked out. After that they caught a cab back to the Leaky Caldron then apparated back to Hogsmeade. They arrived home just before Harry, Ron and Hermione returned. Draco was putting away the new clothes they had gotten that day and Ginny was preparing dinner.

"Did you find anything you liked?" She asked them as they entered the kitchen.

"Not really. There was one house I kind of liked but it was right on the main street and we don't want that." Harry answered.

"I'm sure you'll find something before summer and if you don't you are always welcome to stay here until you do. You know we have enough space for you."

"Thanks Gin. We still have a few more places to see on Monday, so maybe one of them will be the right one." Hermione said. "Is Jezebel still taking her nap?"

"No she's upstairs playing with Draco."

"When will dinner be ready?" Ron asked

"It'll probably be ready in about twenty minutes. You three should go relax. I'll call you when it's time to eat."


	25. The Yule Ball

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Yule Ball**

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the last few houses but didn't like any of them. They were going to keep looking but had accepted Draco and Ginny's offer to live with them. The rest of the week was spent playing chess and trying to teach Jezebel how to walk. She had begun standing while holding onto things so Ron and Hermione began teaching her to walk. By Friday she was able to walk along the edge of the couch while holding on to it. She hadn't been able to hold herself up without support yet.

Late Friday afternoon they all got dressed in their new muggle clothes. Harry had made reservations at a nice muggle restaurant for dinner before the Yule Ball. They had gotten permission from Dumbledore to go to the ball even though they weren't staying at the castle for break. Since it was their last year together they wanted to go to the ball.

Once they were all dressed, Draco took down the apparation wards and they left for the restaurant. Harry checked them in with the host and he lead them right to their table. Ginny looked over the menu and was shocked by the prices of everything. She knew that Harry and Draco could afford this kind of lavish prices but it was still slightly shocking to see the prices.

"Don't worry about the cost girls. Everything may seem expensive but tonight money is no object." Harry said from behind his menu.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just pick whatever you want. This is a special evening and I want you all to enjoy yourselves." He replied.

Hermione and Ginny reluctantly agreed. When the waiter came to take their order the boys all ordered the steak while the girls ordered the salmon. Harry also ordered champagne for the table. After the waiter had pored the champagne and left, Harry got down on one knee and took Hermione's left hand.

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you so Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out of his pocket and everyone gasped.

Hermione began to cry as she nodded and Harry placed the ring on her finger. It was the most stunning ring she had ever seen. Harry had found a way to fuse a ruby and a sapphire together into a heart shaped stone. Then he took it to a jeweler and had it set between two diamonds on a platinum band. Ron and Draco were in awe when they saw the ring. Harry hadn't shown them it when he bought it. Ginny was just in shock over the whole thing. They had kept the proposal a secret from her.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Draco said once Harry got back in his chair and the awe had past. "To Harry and Hermione."

"To Harry and Hermione." The others said together.

"Did you know about this before hand?" Ginny asked Draco in a whisper.

"Yea. Harry told me that day he, Ron and I went to Diagon Ally with your mum and Sirius." Draco whispered back.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I told you I was sworn to secrecy by them. Harry and Ron made me promise not to tell you."

"Ok. I'll get mad at Ron for not telling me then." Ginny said then threw a piece of ice at Ron's head. He turned at faced her. "How could you not tell me?" She mouthed.

"Get mad at Harry. I was just following orders" He mouthed back.

Ginny was about to get Harry's attention when the waiter arrived with their dinner. She decided she'd just do it later. They all ate their dinner and talked about the Yule Ball. Dumbledore and the perfects had decided the year before that they should have a ball every year for the students who stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Draco hadn't gone the year before cause his mother asked him to come home for the break. Ginny had gone with Harry, Hermione and Ron but spent most of the evening sitting by herself at their table. She hadn't wanted to go but Hermione and Harry insisted that she come with them.

After they finished dinner they apparated back to Hogsmeade. Harry had made arrangements with Dumbledore for them to take a carriage up to the castle from the Three Broomsticks. They had also arranged for Jezebel to stay with Charlie and Sirius at the castle during the ball. They were staying at the castle for the first part of break but would be joining the rest of them at Malfoy Cottage after the ball. It had taken Ginny nearly the entire week to convince her brother and Sirius that they shouldn't spend the entire break at the castle. Charlie would have to share a room with Ron but neither of them really minded. When they arrived at the castle Charlie and Sirius were waiting for them in the entrance hall. They were both wearing their dress robes.

"There's my little niece." Charlie cooed as he took Jezebel from Ron. "Why aren't you guys wearing your dress robes?"

"We went to dinner at a muggle restaurant and couldn't wear our robes. Ron, Draco and I left our dress robes down in Draco's room. We're going to go change right now. Sirius could you escort the girls into the ball?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry. We'll be waiting for you near the staff table." Sirius said then offered his arms to Hermione and Ginny. "Ladies shall we go?" They both laughed at that and took his arms. He led them into the Great Hall and over to their table. As Sirius was pulling a chair out for Hermione he noticed the ring on her finger. "Where did you get the stunning ring Hermione?"

"Harry proposed at dinner this evening. He actually fused the ruby and sapphire together himself then had a muggle jeweler set it in this ring."

"My godson is getting married? Oh they grow up so quickly. It seems like only yesterday he was just a baby and now he's getting married."

"I'm afraid so Sirius." Harry said as he joined them. "I had to grow up some day."

"I know Harry and I'm glad you are. Growing up isn't a bad thing. I just never thought my godson would grow up and get married before I did."

"You'll grow up some day Sirius. I know you will." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Very funny Ginny." Sirius laughed. "So where are Draco and Ron?"

"They were just behind me a moment ago." Harry began to look around the Great Hall for them. He finally spotted them whispering something to the band. 'They wouldn't' Harry thought to himself as he saw them get up on the stage. 'Damn'

"Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention please. I have a quick announcement to make then you can return to what you were doing. Tonight is a joyous occasion because my two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger got engaged. Please join me in raising a toast to them." Ron lifted his glass and the rest of the hall did as well. "To Harry and Hermione."

"To Harry and Hermione." The hall echoed.

"Thank you for your time now here are the Wicked Sisters." Ron and Draco jumped down from the stage and joined Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Sirius. "Sorry mate I just had to do that."

"I'll kill you later but right now I'd like to have a dance with my fiancée. Hermione shall we?" Harry extended his hand to her and she took it walking on to the dance floor with Harry.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked Ginny with a bow.

"Of course." She replied with a smile and followed him on to the dance floor.

"I guess it's just you and I now." Ron said as he sat down with Sirius.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I think I see a lady coming this way who'll want to dance with you." Sirius pointed towards Charlie and Jezebel who were coming towards them. Ron smiled and went to meet them.

"May I have this dance little lady?" He asked Jezebel with a small bow. She laughed and reached for him. "I'll take that as a yes." He took her into his arms and carried her on to the dance floor.

"They make such a cute pair don't you think?" Charlie asked as he joined Sirius.

"Yeah. They kinda remind me of Lily and Harry. Harry used to love dancing with his mother when he was little."

"Really?"

"Yeah Harry was quite the little dancer before his parents died. I wish they could see him now. They'd be so proud of him."

"They probably have been watching him his entire life."

"You're probably right."

Ron shared two dances with Jezebel before Harry decided to cut in. Hermione danced with Ron for two dances then had two dances with Draco while Ron danced with Ginny. After that Hermione danced with Harry again and the others went to sit with Charlie and Sirius. Harry and Hermione continued to dance until just before the ball ended at eleven. Draco and Ginny danced a few more times before the ball ended. Ron would have danced more but soon after her last dance with Harry, Jezebel had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't want to wake her so he just sat with Charlie and Sirius until the ball ended.


	26. Christmas with the Weasleys

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Christmas with the Weasleys**The Boy Who Lived gets engaged By Rita Skeeter

_Sources at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry informed us late last night that Harry Potter got engaged to his long time girlfriend, muggle born witch, Hermione Granger. There is still no word yet of when Mr. Potter will wed but as soon as we know be sure that we shall inform you._

_Continued on page 4_

Ginny was shocked when she opened the Daily Prophet and saw a huge photo of Harry and Hermione on the cover under the caption The Boy Who Lived gets engaged. 'I wonder who her sources were. Harry's gonna kill Ron when he see this.' She thought to herself as she read the article. The rest of the article was about Harry's life. Mainly focusing on his defeat of Voldemort at the end of his fifth year. Ginny threw the paper down on the kitchen table and began to prepare Christmas breakfast for everyone. Ginny was just finishing setting the table when Harry came down.

"You may want to see the Daily Prophet Harry. It's on the table in the kitchen." She told him.

"Thanks Gin. Do you need any help with breakfast?" She shook her head. Harry went into the kitchen then came storming back out. "How the hell did she find out already?"

"I don't know Harry. It says 'Sources at Hogwarts informed her'. I asked the same thing when I saw it. Why don't you go yell at Ron for announcing it to the whole school. He's the only one we can really blame right now." Ginny replied as Harry went off to yell at Ron. Two minutes later she heard Ron hit the floor in his room and Harry yelling at him. She couldn't understand what he was saying but she knew he was yelling.

"What's all the noise about?" Sirius asked sleepily as he entered the dinning room. Ginny handed him the Daily Prophet. "Oh. So Harry's yelling at Ron then I take it?"

"Yeah. He's the only one we can blame right now. Harry really wanted to keep this private but Ron ruined that last night. He didn't want the entire wizarding world to know before the family did. Mum won't be very happy when she sees the paper."

"Why will your mum hate it when she sees the paper and what in the world is Harry yelling at Ron about this time?" Draco asked as he joined them.

"Someone let slip to Rita Skeeter that Harry and Hermione got engaged." Ginny answered and handed him the paper. Just then Hermione and Charlie came downstairs with Jezebel.

"What's this all about the Daily Prophet?" Charlie asked as he sat down at the table. Draco passed the paper to him and Hermione.

"Oh no. Draco would you take her please. I've got to get Harry out of there before Ron gets hurt." Hermione said in a panic as she handed Jezebel to Draco and ran upstairs. Five minutes later she returned with Harry and Ron.

"Will some one please show me what pissed my best friend off so much." Ron demanded and Ginny gave him the newspaper. He read over the front page quickly. "I'm so sorry mate but you know I didn't tell Rita anything."

"I know you didn't personally tell her but by announcing to the school that Hermione and I got engaged someone else told her. I really wanted to keep this in the family until after we were married." Harry said with a sigh. "I know you were just really excited and I'm sorry I reacted so strongly. Can you forgive me?" He reached out his hand and Ron took it.

"Of course mate."

"Ok. Breakfast is getting cold and we still have to open presents before heading over to the Borrow. So can we sit down and eat now?" Ginny asked slightly exasperated.

Everyone sat down and ate their food in silence. It had already been a very eventful day and it wasn't even ten o'clock. Once they finished breakfast Charlie and Draco cleared the table and everyone went into the living room. Harry, Sirius and Ron went to the tree and began to sort the gifts into piles while Ginny and Hermione sat down on the couch with Jezebel. Once Draco and Charlie finished the dishes they joined the boys with their sorting. When all the gifts were properly sorted they began to open their gifts.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all shocked when they opened their brooms from Draco. Hermione had never owned a broom in her life. She had borrowed Ron's old broom the year before to learn on but it hadn't actually been her's. Draco knew she didn't like to fly much but decided that she should have her own broom. He didn't buy her the fastest model like he did for Ron and Ginny but she didn't care. Ginny and Ron were in awe of their brooms. They had never owned such fancy brooms as the Firebolt Duex'. For once in his life Ron owned the newest and fastest model out there. Harry got a Firebolt Duex from Sirius. Draco had gotten one for his 17th birthday. Finally Harry and Draco weren't in competition over who had the better broom. They both had the exact same broom along with Ron and Ginny.

Hermione and Harry loved the books that Draco got them. Harry said he would probably use them for his OWL and NEWT level classes. Sirius, Ron and Harry also gave her books. Hermione wanted to start reading her new books right after opening them but she still had quite a few presents left to open. When she opened the sapphire necklace from Ron she put it on. The rest of her gifts were different kinds of candies from Narcissa and Charlie. They had given them all candy cause it was the simplest thing.

Ginny got more clothes and toys for the babies from Sirius and Harry. Ron gave her even more candy and Draco gave her the garnet earrings. Harry gave Draco a few more books on potions and new gold scales. Hermione and Sirius also gave him books of advanced potions. Charlie also gave both Draco and Ron new chess sets since both of theirs were nearly dead. Harry and Ron bought Jezebel a baby Nimbus along with a pair of Chudley Cannon's quidditch robes. The rest of them bought her clothes and some candy.

"Who are those two for Draco?" Ginny asked pointing at two present still under the tree.

"Those are the gifts I got for our twins. I didn't know if you wanted to open them now or not." Draco replied. "Do you want to open them now?" Ginny nodded.

"Draco. You got them brooms?" She asked with a laugh as she opened them. "They aren't even born yet and they already have brooms."

"I know but when I saw them I just felt like buying them. I know they won't be able to use them for a long time but they were just so cute."

"It's fine Draco. I just think it's amusing that's all."

Once they had put everything away and had cleaned up the living room they all went out to the back yard to try the new brooms. Ginny and Draco helped Jezebel balance on her broom while Harry, Ron and Hermione tried out their new brooms. Ginny wanted to try her broom but Madam Pomfrey had told her that she shouldn't fly anymore until after the babies were born. Sirius and Charlie sat in the garden watching them all.

"I remember when James and I bought Harry his first broom. It was his first birthday. Lily got mad at us for buying it but James and I didn't care. We knew he would be a natural and he was. We actually had to chase him up the street a few times that day. Lily got really mad when she found out we had actually let him fly the broom without us holding it." Sirius told Charlie as they watched Ginny and Draco with Jezebel.

"I was the same way mum says. Dad had bought me my first broom for my second birthday and I apparently went speeding off when dad let go. Mum was so pissed she took the broom away the next day. I never did get it back. I wonder what happened to it." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Harry crashed his into a tree three days after his birthday and Lily took it away. James never found it again. Harry was very upset when he lost it. His first word actually was broom."

"It was?" Harry asked as he landed in front of his godfather.

"Yeah. Your dad was so happy but your mum was upset. She wanted your first word to be mama or dada. You never actually called them that. You used to call them Pongs and Lily. And you called Remus and I, Moony and Snuffle."

"What did I call Peter?"

"I think you called him Wormail but he wasn't around that often until just before your parents died."

Suddenly Jezebel zoomed by them on her broom. Draco and Ginny had gotten distracted by Sirius' stories and had let go of the broom. Jezebel was a natural on a broom as well. When Harry realized this he jumped on his broom and speed after her. It only took him a moment to catch up to her and grab the broom. He pulled her off her broom and on to his then flew back to the others.

"We're gonna have to keep an eye on this one from now on. She may not walk yet but she's a speed demon on a broom." Harry said as he handed her to Hermione. Jezebel just laughed and tried to grab for the broom. "You can play with the broom later. Now we have to go see grandma Weasley." He told her.

They all took their brooms inside and got dressed to go to the Weasleys. They were all still in their pajamas. Once they were all dressed Draco took down the apparation wards and they apparated to the Borrow. Molly was in the kitchen making lunch when they arrived so Ginny and Hermione went to help her. Sirius and Charlie went to help Bill de-gnome the yard. Ron decided to put Jezebel down for a nap in his room. Since they didn't have a crib for her at the Borrow he had to lay down with her. Harry and Draco played a few games of chess until lunch was ready. When Hermione went upstairs to get Ron she found him asleep with Jezebel on his chest so she decided not to wake him.

Ron woke up just before dinner to Jezebel poking him in the eye. "I'm awake. You can stop poking daddy now." He said groggily as he sat up and checked the time. He was shocked to see that it was nearly five o'clock. He quickly got out of bed and took Jezebel downstairs. "Why didn't you wake us before?" He asked Hermione as he entered the living room.

"Because you two looked so sweet I didn't want to disturb you." Hermione answered from behind her book.

"Where is everyone?"

"Harry, Draco and your brothers are out in the orchard playing a game of quidditch. Ginny and your mum are making dinner and your dad is still at work."

"I think I'll go see how dinner's coming. I'm gonna leave Jezebel with you." Ron placed her on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Nice of you to join us. Did you have a nice nap?" Ginny greeted him when he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. Is dinner almost ready?"

"Just about. Why don't you go tell your brothers it's time to come in." Molly said from the stove.

"No need to call us in mum." Bill said from the door. "We're already here. Harry and Draco are just putting the brooms away. Charlie and I are just going to pop back to my place to change. We'll be back in five minutes."

"Alright." Molly replied as her two eldest sons apparated out of the kitchen. "Ron could you set the table?"

"Sure mum. Where's Sirius? Hermione didn't tell me."

"Oh he had to go see Dumbledore about something but he said he'd be back for dinner." Ginny answered as she handed the plates to Ron.

After the table was set Molly shooed Ginny and Ron out of the kitchen. They went and joined the others in the living room until dinner was ready. Sirius and Arthur both arrived just before dinner was ready and Bill and Charlie returned just as everyone was sitting down to eat. Molly had tried her best to make dinner as festive as the Christmas meal at Hogwarts. Everyone enjoyed themselves profusely, especially Jezebel. It was her first Christmas and Molly had gotten some party crackers that everyone kept popping causing confetti to fly everywhere.

After dinner they did more presents. Molly had knitted them all Weasleys sweaters and had made them each a special sweet. Ron and Draco gave Molly the necklace they had picked out in London and she loved it.

"I had them put all your children's birthstones and Jezebel's. After the twins are born I can have their birthstones added as well." Draco explained.

"Oh I absolutely love it boys." She cried as she put the necklace on.

"Draco I think they made a mistake with the necklace. There should only be eight stones not nine." Harry said as he admired the necklace.

"Oh they didn't make a mistake Harry dear." Molly said as she pulled a large envelope out from under the tree. "This is the last part of your Christmas present. You'll understand once you open it. Just be careful that you don't rip anything."

Harry carefully opened the envelope and pulled the papers out. He quickly read the top page and let out a gasp. "Does this mean I'm a Weasley now?" He asked in shock.

"Legally yes but you're still Harry Potter. Arthur and I have felt like you were part of our family since we first meet you and we wanted to make it legal. We started all the paper work at the end of your fifth year but only just got the adoption complete two weeks ago." Molly explained.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten in my life." Harry began to cry as he hugged Molly.

"Now you really are another one of my over protective older brothers." Ginny told him with a laugh. "Just don't get too protective."

"Don't worry I won't. I think Ron's protective enough for the both of us."


	27. The Secret Wedding

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Secret Wedding**

The day after Christmas they all went to the Grangers for dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Granger hadn't seen their granddaughter since Halloween so they were so happy to finally get to see her. They were also very excited to hear about Harry and Hermione's engagement. Jezebel was happy to see them too but also slightly scared that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be leaving her again.

Their visit with the Grangers was a much simpler event then the Weasleys. They just enjoyed a simple meal, exchanged a few presents then returned to the cottage. Ginny went straight to sleep when they arrived back at the cottage. Everyone else stayed up for a few more hours playing chess and playing with Jezebel.

The next week was spent playing chess, teaching Jezebel to walk and Ginny sleeping a lot. Being pregnant was very tiring for her so she only really got out of bed to eat and use the bathroom. On Saturday the twins returned and Harry took them all into London to celebrate their return. He asked them all to dress in their muggle best cause they would be going to another fancy restaurant.

They all left for London around two o'clock that afternoon. Everyone was wondering why they had to leave so early but their question was quickly answered. Harry and Hermione had secretly been planning the entire week to get married at the court house once Fred and George got back from America.

The ceremony was quite quick but still lovely. After Harry and Hermione had finished all the paperwork to complete the marriage they all went to an early dinner. Harry once again insisted on them ignoring the prices and just order whatever they wanted.

Dinner was a wonderfully festive meal and they all had a good time. Once they finally all finished they returned to the cottage to continue celebrating. Ginny celebrated for a little while with them but eventually gave in to her tiredness and went to bed.

The party continued until nearly one in the morning when everyone finally returned to their own homes. Charlie returned to the castle with Sirius, The twins and Percy returned to Hog's End and Bill returned to the Borrow with his parents. The term started again on Monday and they all had to return to the castle Sunday afternoon so the rest of them went to sleep after the others left.

Ginny was the first to wake up on Sunday at noon. Since she wasn't hungry when she woke up she decided to start packing her's and Draco's trunks. The carriage would be coming to pick them up at two thirty. She had just finished packing her trunk and was about to start on Draco's when he woke up.

"Morning sleepy head. When did the party finally end last night?" She greeted him with a smile as she folded his clothes.

"Around one this morning. How long have you been up?"

"Since noon, so about half an hour. Is there anything else you want me to pack that's not already in here?" He looked at the contents of his trunk and shook his head.

"Did you leave me a set of school robes to wear today?"

"Yeah. They're on the back of the chair over there. Just make sure you don't put mine on cause they're there too."

"I won't. I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you go get your siblings up. They should probably get packed and dressed to return to school." Draco gave Ginny a quick kiss as he helped her to her feet then went into the bathroom.

Ginny went to make sure that Ron was up first. Since he was already awake she went to Harry and Hermione's room. They were both up and Hermione was busy packing both their trunks.

"Is Ron packed yet?" Hermione called from inside her trunk.

"I doubt it. I'll go check."

"Thanks and could you take Jezebel with you?"

"Sure." Ginny crossed the room to her niece's crib and picked her up. "Lets go see if your daddy is ready to return to school. Ok?" Jezebel giggled.

Ron was frantically tossing everything into his trunk. Even though she wouldn't be of age for three more days, Ginny pulled out her wand and quickly organized and packed Ron's trunk. Once he grabbed a clean set of school robes out of the trunk she levitated it and sent it down to the entryway. She then went and did the same with her trunk and Draco's.

Once all the trunks were downstairs, ready to be taken to the castle, she got dressed then made them all a quick lunch. After they all finished eating, Harry, Ron and Draco took down the Christmas tree while Hermione and Ginny cleaned the house. They knew they probably wouldn't be back at the cottage until the babies were born, and they weren't due until the end of February.

The carriages arrived just before two thirty to pick them up. They all loaded their trunks on the back of the carriage then packed themselves in. It only took them about twenty minutes to reach the castle. Since most of the students wouldn't be arriving for another hour they all went up to Gryffindor tower. Ginny was tired and wanted to take a nap and so did Jezebel. She had missed her nap the day before because of the wedding and was getting cranky.

While Ginny and Jezebel were taking their naps, Hermione began unpacking while Harry, Ron and Draco discussed the upcoming quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. At five thirty Draco woke Ginny for dinner. Once she was awake they all went down to the great hall. Charlie and Sirius joined them on their way down. Dinner had already started when they arrived. They all made their way quickly to the Gryffindor table and joined Luna and Neville.

"How was your Christmas Nev?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside him.

"It was alright. Probably not as exciting as yours was. So when's the wedding?"

"Yesterday." Harry replied.

"What?" Luna squeaked.

"Yeah we had a small muggle ceremony at a courthouse in London yesterday afternoon. We didn't really want the press to show up at our wedding so we just got married before they could track us down. Also once school's over I'm gonna be busy with work so it was just easier to have the wedding before the school year ended."

"Oh Harry. I forgot to tell you but mum may put an announcement in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Is that gonna be ok?" Ginny looked at him to gage his emotions.

"That's fine. I bet that will really upset Rita so let mum do it. I mean I am her first child to get married so she's got to brag about it."

"What?" Neville stared at Harry confused.

"The Weasley's adopted me. I'm now legally a Weasley. I got six brothers, a sister and a niece for Christmas." Harry told him with a laugh.

"That must have been a difficult gift to have wrapped." Luna laughed.

They continued to discuss Christmas through the rest of the meal. When dinner was over Ginny went with Draco down to his dorm room. She was too tired to walk all the way back to Gryffindor tower. Draco carried her to his bed and laid her down. Once she was asleep he went up to Dumbledore's office. After accepting the potions job he returned to his room. Seeing Ginny sleeping so peacefully made him tired so he went to sleep as well.

The next morning they both woke up at eight and went up to breakfast. The Daily Prophet was delivered just as they sat down. Ginny opened the paper and began searching for her mum's announcement. She found it in the middle of the third page.

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley are proud to announce the marriage of their son Harry James Potter to Hermione Jane Granger. The two were wed in a private muggle ceremony New Years Day._

"I like it. So simple." Harry commented as he read the paper over Ginny's shoulder. "Mum really has a way with words."

"Yeah she does. Especially when it has to do with one of us kids."

"So are you ready to start your new classes?"

"Yeah I think so. I have both of my new classes this afternoon. I just hope I don't fall asleep."

"You won't cause we won't let you. Well at least during Arithmancy we won't." Draco said.

"Charlie said he'll come with me to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures so I don't have to go down there on my own."

"Good. I'll see you at lunch." Draco kissed Ginny then left for Ancient Runes with Hermione.

"Come on Gin. Ron and I will walk you to the staff wing." Ginny got up and followed her brothers to the staff wing. "We'll come get you when it's time for charms."

"Alright. I'll see you then" Ginny smiled at them both then went to Charlie's room. "Charlie. I'm here."

"Hey Gin. Perfect timing. Percy just called and I need to get down to Hog's End. Will you be ok watching Jezebel by yourself?"

"Of course but where's Sirius?"

"He's with Dumbledore. He probably won't be back until after lunch. If you need anything I'm leaving the floo open to Hog's End." Charlie hugged his sister then stepped into the fire.

After Charlie left Ginny began to clean. Jezebel was in her playpen playing with her new toys. After she finished cleaning Charlie's room, Ginny took Jezebel out of the playpen. The two of them went into the little garden behind Charlie's room. It had snowed again the night before so there was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. Ginny had always loved the snow and really wanted her niece to like it as well. The two of them played in the snow until Draco arrived.

"Where's Charlie and Sirius?" He asked as Ginny came in from the snow.

"Charlie was called down to Hog's End by Percy when I got here and Sirius is with Dumbledore and won't be back until after lunch. How was your class?"

"Fine. Are Ron and Harry coming by to get you for Charms?"

"Yeah. They should be here any minute." Just then Harry and Ron walked in.

"Are you ready for Charms?" Ron asked and Ginny nodded.

"Bye Draco. If Charlie's not back by lunch time just bring Jezebel down to the great hall with you. Bye Jezebel" Ginny kissed them both good bye then followed Ron and Harry to Charms.


	28. Ginny's Birthday

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Ginny's Birthday**

Since Wednesday was Ginny's 17th birthday her brothers decided to throw her a party. They wanted to have it on her birthday but she had astronomy that evening so they pushed it back til Friday. So she wouldn't suspect that they were throwing her a party they had Hagrid throw her a tiny party on her birthday. The party at Hagrid's was just for Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Charlie and Hagrid. They all just had some cake and they gave her small gifts of candies. Ginny was a little disappointed that they didn't throw her a big party but at the same time she didn't really care.

On Friday afternoon Percy came up to the castle. Ginny was taking a nap when he arrived. Harry, Ron and Draco decided not to wake her when Percy came to get her. They just lifted her off the bed and carried her down to the entrance hall. Charlie had gotten permission from Dumbledore to use a few of the school's carriages. After they placed the still sleeping Ginny into the first carriage, Draco got in with her and the two of them went down to Hog's End.

While Draco and Ginny were traveling down to Hog's End, Harry, Ron and Percy were loading the other three carriages. They had gotten permission for Luna, Neville, and Colin to come down to the village with them. Luna, Neville, Colin and Percy went in one carriage, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jezebel went in the second and Sirius and Charlie went in the third. Bill was going to meet them all at the twin's house along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny woke up just before they reached Hog's End. "Huh? Where am I" Ginny asked groggily.

"We're on our way to Hog's End. Your brothers wanted to see you since they didn't make it to your party. We'll be there soon." Draco replied as they came to a stop outside Hog's End. Bill opened the door for them.

"Happy birthday Gin." Bill said as he helped his sister out of the carriage.

"Thanks Bill. Are Fred and George inside?"

"Yeah as well as Alicia and Angelina. The twins invited them to come over for dinner and they wanted to see you."

"Really? That's wonderful. I haven't seen them in almost two years." Ginny said with a smile as she went through the front door.

"Ginny!" Alicia screamed as Ginny entered the living room.

"Alicia." Ginny hurried over to her and hugged her.

"Oh my. Ginny, are you pregnant?"

"Yeah. I'm due at the end of next month. Didn't Fred and George tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Angelina asked as she came in from the kitchen. "Ginny, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah. I thought Fred and George would have told you."

"Fred! George! Get down here right now." Angelina yelled.

"What?" Fred asked as he came down the stairs.

"How could you not tell us about Ginny being pregnant?" Angelina questioned him.

"I guess I forgot. I've known since September so it's just a part of my life. Sorry. Are the others here yet?"

"Not yet. They'll be here shortly." Draco answered.

"Where's George?" Ginny asked looking around.

"He's upstairs in the lab. He'll be down in a few minutes." Fred answered as Percy, Luna, Neville and Colin walked in.

"Luna? Neville? Colin? What are you three doing here?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Surprise. We wanted to throw you a big party on your birthday but since you had classes that evening we couldn't." Percy answered.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He'll be here any minute. He left just after we did." Hermione answered as she walked through the door. "Could you hold Jeze for me? Harry and Ron need my help to carry something."

"Sure." Ginny smiled and took her niece. "You ready to have fun Jeze?" She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Who's this?" Angelina asked, coming over to Ginny and Jezebel.

"This is Jezebel Mae. She's my niece."

"Fred! Why didn't you tell us you were already an uncle?"

"I haven't known that long and we're kinda not allowed to talk about it. Jezebel's father kinda asked us not too." Fred replied.

"Oh Really? Well I guess we'll have to talk to Charlie about this then." Everyone laughed. Even Neville, Luna and Colin. "What's so funny?"

"It's just funny that you automatically assumed that Charlie is her father."

"Well I know it's not you or George and it couldn't be Bill or Percy so it could only be Charlie."

"You're forgetting about two of my brothers Angelina." George said as he joined them.

"Two? I thought you only had five brothers?"

"I did but now I have six brothers and two sisters." She looked at him confused. "My parents adopted Harry and then he got married to Hermione."

"I'm still confused. If Jezebel is your niece but Charlie, Bill, Percy and you two aren't her father who is?" Alicia asked bewildered.

"I am. Oh Nev, Colin. Please don't tell anyone up at the castle about this either. We want them all to keep believing that she's just my niece as well." Ron replied.

"Ok if Ron's her father who's her mother?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fred asked and Alicia shook her head. "Hermione."

"Huh? Did you call me Fred?" Hermione came into the living room.

"No. We we're just explaining some stuff to Alicia and Angelina and your name just came up."

"Oh alright."

"Sorry we're late. We were nearly here when Sirius realized he left Ginny's present up at the castle. So we had to go back and get it." Charlie explained as he walked in.

"It's fine. We're just shocking Alicia and Angelina a bit."

"Ah. Explaining our niece and the unborn twins I take it." Fred nodded. "I knew you'd have to do it at some point today. Did they think Jeze was mine?"

"Yep." Fred and George both replied.

"Don't worry. Everyone makes that mistake. The entire student population at Hogwarts thinks she's mine."

"Fred! We need to talk." Alicia stated sternly and went into the kitchen followed by Fred.

"What is it Alicia?"

"How do you expect us to have a relationship if you're keeping secrets from me?"

"Alicia. I'm sorry. I never meant to keep secrets from you. Ron and Hermione did ask us to promises to keep who Jezebel's parents are a secret until graduation. We actually weren't supposed to know about Jezebel until graduation our selves. I never break a promise to my family. If you want me to tell you all the secrets I'm keeping I will but can it wait until after Ginny's party? It's her seventeenth birthday and I want this day to be perfect for her."

"Alright Fred. Exactly how many secrets are you keeping from me?"

"Only four and I'll tell you all of them after the party. Actually I should tell you one of them now. Ginny's been dating Draco Malfoy since the beginning of her fifth year and now she's engaged to marry him. They're going to get married after Ginny graduates."

"Really? Malfoy?"

"Yeah and he's actually not a bad bloke. Even though he did get Ginny pregnant. Now enough with the secrets we really should get back to everyone else." Fred kissed Alicia gently then took her hand and led her back into the living room.


	29. Proposals

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Proposals**

Ginny's party was wonderful. Fred and George revealed a few of their new products for their joke shop and gave some to Ginny. They also put together an entire firework show for Ginny in the back yard. The rest of the Weasley brothers got Ginny large quantities of candy and a broom care kit. Draco gave her a garnet and emerald necklace and Harry gave her the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain's badge.

"Now that's your badge for next year. You're not captain yet." Harry explained.

"Are you sure Harry? I haven't been on the team all year and you're making me captain?" Ginny asked staring at the badge.

"The entire team wants you as captain so I'm making you captain. For the rest of the season you'll be the assistant captain and learn how to run our team."

After Ginny opened all her gifts from her friends and brothers her parents finally arrived. Molly brought with her a giant chocolate cake and dinner. They all enjoyed a festive meal before going outside to watch the twin's firework show. After the fireworks ended Molly and Arthur returned to the Borrow with Bill. The rest of them except Percy, The twins, Angelina and Alicia returned to the castle. Once they had all left Alicia and Fred went up to his room to talk.

"So Fred dear. What are these other three secrets you're keeping from me?" Alicia asked as she flopped down next to Fred on his bed.

"First George is thinking about asking Angelina to marry him, Second Charlie is dating Sirius Black but mum doesn't know yet." Fred answered.

"George is going to ask Angelina to marry him?" Alicia looked at Fred in shock.

"Yeah. He picked out a ring yesterday but he doesn't know when he's going to ask her. Just don't tell Angelina about it and don't let George know you know either. He wanted to keep it a secret."

"And Charlie is dating…..Sirius Black? When did that happen?"

"Some time last year but I didn't find out until November. I kinda walked in on them together."

"Really?" Fred nodded. "Wow. Ok so what is the third secret?"

"It's not exactly a secret just something we chose not to mention. At the beginning of September Ginny found out she was pregnant with triplets but not even two weeks later something happened to her and she lost one of the babies. She actually almost lost all three of the babies. Ginny and Draco don't talk about it so none of us do either. That's all I'm keeping from you. Now you know all my secrets. Are there any secrets you're keeping from me?"

"Only one."

"Oh and what's that?"

"That Angelina and George are already engaged. He asked her during the fireworks and she said yes."

"WHAT! He already asked her?" Alicia nodded. "Damn and he promised to wait until…" Fred suddenly stopped talking.

"He promised to wait until what Fred? Are you keeping something from me still?"

"Yes I am but I think you'll forgive me when you find out. I just need to talk to George. I'll be right back." Fred got off his bed and went downstairs to the living room.

"Fred's gonna be so pissed when he finds out I've already asked you. I had promised to wait until he was ready to ask Alicia but as we were watching the fireworks tonight I just couldn't help myself. I had to ask you right then." George whispered to Angelina.

"I think he'll forgive you and he probably already knows since he's standing at the door." Angelina whispered back. "Come on in Fred."

Fred pushed the door open and walked in. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I need to talk to George for a moment."

"That's fine and I hope you aren't too mad at us." Angelina got off the couch and went to Fred.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm actually very happy for you both. You're a very lucky girl to snag my brother."

"I know. Thanks Fred." Angelina hugged him quickly then went up the stairs.

"What do you need to talk to me about Fred?" George asked as Fred sat down next to him.

"I need my ring. I gave it to you to hold on to and now I need it. Alicia doesn't like me keeping secrets from her and I accidentally almost let slip about our plan."

"Oh. I'll go get it. Wait here." George got off the couch and ran up to the lab. He opened the hidden safe and pulled out a ring box. He then ran back down to the living room and handed the box to Fred.

"Thanks George. Wish me luck." Fred smiled at his twin then went upstairs to his room.

"Where'd you go Fred?" Alicia asked from the bed.

"I had to go get something from George."

"What'd you need to get from him?" Alicia sat up and began to get off the bed.

"Stay there. I've got something important to ask you." Fred got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." Alicia gasped.

"Alicia we've know each other since our first year at Hogwarts and we've been friends since our second year when we both made the quidditch team. I may not have always been mature or even a good boyfriend but I feel that you have made me better. You've made me happier then I ever knew I could be and I never want that to end so Alicia Mary Spinnet will you marry me?" Fred opened the box to revile a simple diamond ring.

"Yes." Alicia cried as Fred placed the ring on her finger.

"That's was my final secret." Fred whispered before capturing Alicia's lips with his own.


	30. I think they're coming

**Chapter Thirty: "I think they're coming"**

The next week went by quickly for Ginny. She went to classes, did homework and spent time with her niece. Before any of them knew it the middle of January was upon them. Ginny was beginning to get very tired of being pregnant and couldn't wait until the babies were born.

"I can't take this any more. The babies are getting so heavy." Ginny whined.

"Don't worry Gin. You only have another month to go." Draco tried to comfort Ginny.

"I know. They are just so heavy and my back is really beginning to hurt. Would you walk me up to History of Magic?"

"Of course." Draco helped Ginny to her feet and the two of them slowly made there way to Professor Binns' room. "I'll see you at lunch sweetie." Draco kissed her softly before leaving for Ancient Runes.

Ginny had to fight to stay awake all through Binns' class. She was just about to fall asleep when the bell rang dismissing them from class. Ginny grabbed her bag and slowly made her way up the two floors to Charms class. She arrived a few minutes late but Professor Flitwick didn't care.

"Today we will be reviewing nonverbal cheering charms. Many of you are still having trouble performing your nonverbal charms. Everyone break off into pairs and start practicing." Professor Flitwick told the class from his stack of books.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron already could perform nonverbal cheering charms so the four of them helped Neville. Neville was just getting the hang of it when Ginny suddenly bent over in obvious pain and screamed. At first Neville thought he had performed the charm wrong and had hurt Ginny but then he realized that she was going into labor. Hermione realized what was going on at the exact same time as Neville.

"Ginny, we've got to get you down to the hospital wing. Neville could you go get Draco? He's in Transfiguration right now." Hermione said taking control of the situation. "Harry, Ron you two need to carry her. I don't think she'll be able to walk to the hospital wing on her own." Harry and Ron lifted Ginny off her feet and began to carry her down to the hospital wing while Neville ran off to get Draco.

"Sorry for disturbing your class Professor McGonagall but I need Draco Malfoy." Neville apologized breathlessly as he burst through the classroom doors.

"What is this about Mr. Longbottom? Can't this wait until lunch?" Professor McGonagall asked crossly.

"No ma'am. Ginny went into labor and Draco needs to get down to the hospital wing right now." Draco jumped out of his seat and ran past Neville before McGonagall even had a chance to give him permission to leave. Neville followed him to the hospital wing.

"Where is she? Where's my Gin?" Draco asked as he burst through the doors.

"She's in the back room. Madam Pomfrey is trying to stop the contraction cause the babies are so early." Hermione answered. "You should go and be with her. She needs you right now."

Draco walked across the hospital wing and went into the back room. Ginny was laying on the bed drinking a large steaming vile of potion. When she saw Draco she smiled quickly before finished the potion. Draco went to her side and took her hand in his.

"I'm here now sweetie. Everything's going to be ok now."

"I'm scared Draco. What if Madam Pomfrey can't stop the contraction? What if something happens to the babies?"

"Shh…Shh. Everything will be fine. You just need to calm down. Everything will be fine." Draco whispered softly. Ginny tried to argue but Draco wouldn't let her.

Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny another vile of potion ten minutes later but the contraction still wouldn't stop. "Those babies want to be born today it seems. I'm going to call St. Mungo's and have them send over an ambulance to pick you two up." She told Draco and Ginny. "While I'm calling the hospital you probably should go tell the others what's going on Mr. Malfoy."

Draco kissed Ginny's forehead then went out into the main part of the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey is calling St. Mungo's to have an ambulance sent over to pick up Ginny. The potion couldn't stop the contractions so Ginny's going to have the babies today. Someone should go tell Charlie what's going on and also contact the rest of the Weasleys as well."

"I'll go get Charlie then we'll all meet you at St. Mungo's." Hermione told Draco. "Go be with her now. She's going to need you." Draco nodded and went back to Ginny. "Ron, you, Harry and Nev should head up to Dumbledore's office. He probably already knows but technically we still need to tell him. He'll let you all floo to St. Mungo's from his office. I'm going to go get Charlie and Jezebel then contact the rest of the Weasleys and we'll meet at St. Mungo's." The three boys nodded and hurried off to Dumbledore's office while Hermione ran up to the staff wing.

"Shouldn't you be in class Hermione?" Charlie asked as Hermione came rushing into his room.

"Ginny went into labor during Charms. She's being taken to St. Mungo's as we speak. You need to contact all the Weasleys and have them meet us at the hospital. Ginny's having the babies today."

"Oh no. But she's only at seven and a half months. Isn't that too early?"

"Madam Pomfrey tried to stop the contractions but they wouldn't stop so Ginny's having the babies today. She did everything she could but now all we can do is pray that the babies will be fine. I'll get Jezebel while you contact the family." Hermione pushed past Charlie and went over to Jezebel's play pen. "Your aunt Ginny went into labor and is going to have her babies. By the end of the day you'll get to meet your new cousins." Jezebel smiled. "Charlie have you called everyone yet?"

"Yeah. Mum already knew and has already told dad. The twins and Percy will meet us there with Alicia and Angelina and Bill will be there when he gets off work in an hour. I also contacted Sirius and he should be down here in a minute." Just then Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Good. Are you ready to go Sirius?" Hermione asked and he nodded. "Alright. Can you connect this fireplace to St. Mungo's so we can go?"

Charlie connected the fireplace to St. Mungo's and the four of them flooed out of Hogwarts. When they arrived they checked in with the reception-witch then went up to the maternity ward. They found the waiting room and sat down. Molly and Arthur arrived just after they sat down followed closely by Percy, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia. They all sat in silence waiting for someone to tell them what was going on.

Draco came out about ten minutes later and he led them all to Ginny's room. Ginny's room was very large and all the Weasleys fit in at the same time. They all stayed with Ginny for an hour before her doctors kicked them all out. They went back to the waiting room and found Bill waiting for them. They told him how Ginny was doing then returned to their silence. Nearly two hours later Draco came out again grinning like a fool.

"I have a son and a daughter. They're perfect and quite healthy. They are having a little trouble breathing but the doctors say they'll be fine." Draco told them all before collapsing into the nearest chair.

"How's Ginny doing?" Hermione asked.

"She's really tired but also really happy. You can go in and see her. I'm going to go check on the twins. The doctors won't let me hold them yet cause they aren't fully able to breath on their own yet."

"You'll get to hold them soon. Jezebel had trouble breathing after she was born and they wouldn't let Harry or Ron hold her for the first few hours."

"Thanks Hermione. You all should go in and see Ginny. She really wants to see you all." Draco got off the chair and made his way down the hall to the nursery. Once he finally found a healer who could let him into the nursery he went to the twins. They were both together in the same oxygen tent together.

"We tried to separate them but they just screamed and screamed until we put them together." The healer told Draco. "They are doing quite well. Would you like to hold them?"

"Can I really?" Draco looked up at the healer.

"Yes you can. They're breathing on their own already." The healer answered as she carefully lifted the girl out of the tent. They both began to cry as they were separated. "Don't cry little ones. You'll be together in a moment." She handed the girl to Draco they handed him the boy. They both instantly calmed down.

"You are both so perfect." Draco told his children.

"Do you have names for them yet?"

"Not yet. Ginny wanted to hold them before we gave them names. Will she be able to hold them soon?"

"Do you want to take them to her? They are strong enough to leave the nursery now if you'd like to take them to their mother."

"I would like that. Ginny's probably going crazy worrying about these two."

"Alright I'll take you to her room. They moved her into a new room." The healer led Draco out of the nursery and down the hall to Ginny's new room. "Miss Weasley I have three people out here who really want to see you. Mr. Malfoy you can bring them in."

Draco walked into the room and made his way over to Ginny's bed. "Do you want to hold your babies Gin?" Draco asked as he carefully handed the babies to Ginny.

"They're so tiny." Ron said in shock.

"Of course they are Ron. They're twins and they were born a month and a half early." Hermione explained. "Do you have names for them yet Gin?"

"I think so." Ginny answered. "Draco. What do you think about Ariella Fawn for our daughter?"  
"It think it's perfect. And what about our son?"

"Gavin Draconus."

"Alright. I'd like to introduce you all to Gavin Draconus and Ariella Fawn Malfoy." Draco said then kissed both of his children's heads.

"Would you like to hold them mum?" Ginny asked and Molly nodded.

"You'll have to hold them both. They don't like to be separated." Draco told them as he handed the twins to Molly.


	31. At Draco and Ginny's

**Chapter Thirty-One: At Draco and Ginny's**

Ginny was released the day after she had the twins but the twins still had to stay. Since they were born so early the healers wanted to keep them under observation for a few more days to make sure they were totally healthy. Ginny went home long enough to take a shower then went right back to St. Mungo's to be with her babies. She and Draco spent the next three days with the twins until they were finally released.

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy are proud to announce the birth of their grandchildren, Ariella Fawn and Gavin Draconus Malfoy. Both were born in the early afternoon on Wednesday the 19th of January._

The day the twins were released from the hospital Molly placed an announcement in the Daily Prophet of their birth. Ginny had asked her to wait until the twins were released to place it. She wanted them to stay out of the media spotlight for as long as possible. With the fame that Draco's family had she knew that the media would be interested in his children, especially his first born.

Ginny and Draco were given the rest of January off from school to recover and be with the twins. Dobby was with them as well keeping the house clean and making sure that Draco and Ginny remembered to eat. Draco had asked him to take sometime off from working in the kitchens at Hogwarts to help them around the cottage. Ginny really appreciated having Dobby around cause she was able to focus all her energy on the twins.

While Draco and Ginny were home with the twins, Harry and Ron were adding a nursery to Draco's room. They both knew that Ginny wouldn't want to be traveling back and forth from Hogsmeade everyday so they knew they had to find a way to have the twins at the castle. Since Charlie was living at the castle he would be able to watch the twins while Ginny and Draco were in classes. Hermione made sure that everything was organized and ready for Ginny and the twins to return.

Early in the morning on the first of February, Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived at Ginny and Draco's cottage in a Hogwarts carriage. Dumbledore had arranged for them to go pick up Ginny, Draco and the twins. Hermione knew the password to get into the house so they let themselves in. They found Draco awake in the kitchen with Ariella and Gavin, who were both asleep in his arms.

"Morning." He greeted them at a whisper so as to not wake the twins.

"Morning. Is Ginny asleep?" Hermione replied at a whisper.

"Yeah. I sent her to bed a couple hours ago. She was up most of the night trying to get the twins to go to sleep. They just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"You look like you could use some sleep yourself. Do you want us to take the twins so you can get some sleep?"

"Thanks." Draco yawned. "When does Dumbledore expect us back at the castle?"

"Whenever you and Ginny are ready. He's given us all the day off from classes so you sleep as long as you need to. We'll take care of the twins."

"Thanks." Draco carefully handed the twins to Hermione then went up the stairs to his room.

"Good morning Miss Hermione, Mr. Wheezy, Harry Potter." Dobby greeted them all as he entered the kitchen. "Where is Master Draco?"

"We sent him to bed to get some sleep." Hermione replied.

"Good. Master Draco hasn't slept in three days. Dobby tried to make him go to sleep but Master Malfoy wouldn't listen to Dobby. Can Dobby get you anything?"

"We're fine Dobby but could you get one of the twins cradles for me?"

"Yes Miss Hermione." Dobby bowed then hurried out of the kitchen. He returned a minute later with the cradle.

"Thanks Dobby." Hermione said as she carefully placed the twins in the cradle. She smiled down at her sleeping niece and nephew. "They are just so precious."

"Yeah they are 'Mione." Harry whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I still can't believe how tiny they are. Was Jezebel ever this tiny?" Ron asked.

"Not as tiny as they are but she was still small." Hermione replied. "Dobby where's the tea pot? I think I want to make some tea."

"I'll make it Miss Hermione." Dobby said and began to make the tea. When it was done he placed the tea pot and three mugs on the table. "Here you are Miss Hermione. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No Dobby. We're fine."

"Then Dobby will be getting back to his work." Dobby bowed to them all then disappeared with a soft crack.

Hermione poured the tea and sat down at the table. "Do you two want any tea?"

"Sure." Ron said and he joined Hermione at the table. "Harry are you just going to stand there watching them all day or will you join us?"

Harry laughed and sat down beside Hermione. He poured himself some tea then the three of them watched the twins sleep. The twins stayed asleep for nearly two hours before they began to cry. Hermione got up and picked them both up. They stopped crying for a moment then began again.

"I think they need to be changed. Harry could you come help me?" She asked as she left the kitchen for the babies room.

"Sure 'Mione." Harry followed her from the kitchen. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to hold Ariella while I change Gavin's diaper then you'll need to do the same with Gavin." Hermione answered handing Ariella to Harry. She quickly changed Gavin's diaper then traded babies with Harry and changed Ariella's diaper. "There. Is that better?" She asked the twins as she handed Ariella back to Harry but they continued to cry.

"I think they might be hungry 'Mione."

"Yeah they probably are. We should go find some bottles for them."

"I'll go get Dobby. He'll know where to find them." Harry said as he led Hermione back to the kitchen. "Oh Dobby. We were just going to look for you. The twins are hungry and we need bottles for them."

"Dobby will be right back with the young Malfoys' breakfast." Dobby bowed then grabbed two bottles from the refrigerator. He quickly warmed them up and handed them to Hermione and Harry.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said with a smile then began to feed Gavin while Hermione fed Ariella.

Meanwhile upstairs Ginny woke up and was shocked to find Draco in bed with her and the twins no where in sight. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed her dressing robe. Putting it on she went downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard voices coming from the kitchen so she decided to go investigate.

"Morning Gin. Did you sleep well?" Ron greeted his sister as she walked in.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Dumbledore asked us to come down here to get you, Draco and the twins. We have the day off from classes so there's no hurry." Harry answered and Ginny stared at him in shock. Ginny hadn't noticed Harry and Hermione when she walked in.

"How long have you been here?"

"A little over two hours. We sent Draco to bed when we got here and we've been taking care of the twins. They've just been fed, burped and changed. Would you like some tea or something to eat?" Hermione asked as she placed Ariella in the cradle with her brother.

"Thanks. Where's Dobby?"

"Do you call Mistress Ginny?" Dobby appeared next to Ginny.

"Oh sorry Dobby. I was just wondering where you were. I don't need anything. You can go back to whatever you were doing."

"Is Mistress hungry? Dobby will make you breakfast." Dobby went over to the stove and began to prepare breakfast for everyone. Ten minutes later he placed the finished meal on the kitchen table.

"Thank you Dobby." Ginny smiled at the elf who bowed then disappeared. "Did the twins ever fall asleep?"

"They were asleep when we got here and they only woke up a half hour ago." Harry answered.

"Thanks for watching them so Draco could get some sleep. He hasn't slept in three days. Even when I was awake he wouldn't go to sleep."

"Well he's sleeping now. You should eat Gin." Ron said placing some eggs and sausage on a plate for her.

They all ate their breakfast then they moved into the living room. The twins had fallen asleep again so they decide to take advantage of that and catch up with each other. The trio hadn't seen Ginny since she was released from the hospital with the twins and they had a lot to tell her.

"The prefects decided to put together a Valentines Day dance for the third years and above. It won't actually be on Valentines Day, but the Saturday before it." Hermione told Ginny.

"Really? That's great. Then all those people who didn't stay at the castle for winter break can still have a dance."

"Yeah that's what Luna said. She actually came up with the idea and everyone else just loved it. It's not going to be as formal as the Yule Ball and there will be two different curfews. One for the third through fifth year and another for the sixth and seventh years. It should be really great."

"Sounds like it."

The girls continued to discuss the upcoming dance while Harry and Ron played chess. The twins woke up again a few hours later and were hungry. Ginny heated up two more bottles and Hermione helped her feed the twins. After they finished eating and were burped they had to be changed again. Once the twins were happy again Ginny and Hermione placed them back into their cradle. They fell back to sleep.

"I love it when they sleep." Ginny said with a slight laugh.

Draco woke up an hour later and joined them. After he came downstairs Ginny went up and took a shower. Once she was dressed again Harry and Ron helped her and Draco pack. When they were finally packed and ready to go, Draco found Dobby.

"We're going back to the castle now Dobby. You can either stay here by yourself or return to the castle and work for Dumbledore until the school year ends. What are you going to do?"

"Dobby has to finish his cleaning then he shall return to Hogwarts castle. You may call on me if you need anything while at the castle."

"Alright Dobby. We'll see you back at the castle later then. Don't forget to put up all the protective charms before you leave."

"Yes Master Draco." Dobby bowed then returned to his cleaning.

"Alright. Lets get going." Draco picked up his son and daughter out of their cradle and carried them out to the carriage.


	32. Malfoy Family Secrets

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Malfoy Family Secrets**

Draco and Ginny quickly adjusted to being back at the castle with the twins. Harry, Ron and Hermione took turns watching the twins each night so that Draco and Ginny could get some sleep. The twins were beginning to sleep on a schedule by the time the Valentines dance came around. Charlie and Sirius watched the twins and Jezebel so that the others could go to the dance. Draco and Ginny spent nearly two hours at the dance before leaving to get the twins and returning to their room.

It was technically Ron's night to help with the twins but Ginny told him he didn't need to. He, Harry and Hermione stayed at the dance until the first curfew then Harry and Hermione returned to her room and Ron went to Charlie's room. He decided to spend the night there instead of returning to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Hermione hadn't really had anytime to their selves in a long time and Ron decided they deserved to have a night alone.

"Can I stay the night here with you Charlie?" Ron asked as he collapsed on the couch.

"Sure Ron but why aren't you still at the dance with Harry and Hermione?"

"They went back to 'Mione's room and I thought they deserved to have the night to themselves. We've all been so busy helping Gin and Draco with the twins, studying for NEWTs and taking care of Jeze they haven't had a night alone since their wedding."

"That's understandable. Make yourself comfortable. I'm exhausted from watching Jeze and the twins all evening. Sirius should be back soon from walking Jeze around the castle. I'll see you in the morning Ron." Charlie hugged his brother goodnight then went into his bedroom.

Once the door was shut Ron got off the couch and went into the small kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Just as the tea finished brewing Sirius returned with Jezebel. She was screaming and crying.

"Sirius? What's wrong with her?" Ron came out of the kitchen to grab his daughter.

"I don't know. She was practically asleep then when I opened the passage to the staff wing she started to scream." Sirius answered.

"Give her to me and I'll try to calm her down. There's some tea in the kitchen if you want it." Ron picked Jezebel out of Sirius' arms and began muttering soothing words to her while walking around the main room. Slowly she stopped screaming but was still crying so Ron continued to pace around the room and began to sing softly to her. Eventually Jezebel stopped crying and fell asleep in Ron's arms.

Ron was just about to put her down in her crib when Draco burst out of the fire place holding Ariella. He ran straight over to Ron and handed the baby to him. Without a single word he jumped back into the fireplace only to return a minute later with Ginny and Gavin. Both of them looked like they were asleep but when Draco got closer to Ron he noticed neither of them were breathing and looked slightly blue.

"Ron! Ron! They're not breathing." Draco screamed as he placed them on the couch. The yell brought Sirius out of the kitchen. "They're not breathing!"

"Sirius, go get Charlie!" Ron yelled at the shocked man then turned back to Draco. "Draco calm down and tell me what happened."

"I don't know. I turned away from Gin for only a second to put Ariella down in the cradle and when I turned back around Gin was slumped over and Gavin wasn't moving. I tried to revive them but nothing worked. Ron they're not breathing. I'm scared."

"Good lord they're blue." Charlie stated from the door before falling to his knees next to Ginny. "Call Poppy." He placed his mouth over Ginny's and began to blow into her mouth. Slowly the color began to return to her checks but she still didn't wake. "Ron, continue helping Gin breathe." Ron nodded and did exactly what Charlie had been doing while Charlie began to breathe for Gavin. Gavin was just beginning to lose the blue tinge in his skin when Poppy came out of the fireplace.

"Place these masks on both of them. They'll help them breathe until we can get them to the hospital wing." Poppy commanded and they obeyed. Once the masks were on Poppy got down on the floor next to them. She ran scanning spells on them both to try to see what happened. "Take the mask off Miss Weasley and turn her on her side." Charlie did what the matron asked. "I'll need you to hold her like that while I cast some spells on her. Her body will want to lay down but you need to keep her on her side." Charlie nodded and Poppy began her spell casting. After a few spells Ginny began to cough and gasp. "You can let her lay down now and put the mask back on her."

Charlie gently let Ginny return to laying on the couch and placed the mask on her face. The minute the mask met her mouth she opened her eyes. Charlie smiled when he saw her eyes open then beckoned to Draco who came and sat down beside Gin. She smiled slightly when she saw him and reached for his hand. Draco was just about to lean down to kiss her forehead when they heard a scream from the foot of the couch. They all turned to the sound and gave a sigh of relief when they saw Gavin flailing about and screaming.

"He's fine. It seems he tried to breath his dinner. I got the milk out of his lungs and he's fine." Poppy assured them as she handed the screaming boy to his father.

"What about Gin? What happened to her?" Charlie asked.

"Young Mr. Malfoy used some kind of spell before he passed out that caused her to react like him. Sometimes babies will alert their parents that something is wrong by causing them to react the same as them. Since he was about to stop breathing he caused Miss Weasley to stop breathing as well. It's a lot easier to notice when an adult isn't breathing then a baby so he made sure that someone would know something was wrong. I'm just surprised that his sister wasn't affected by the spell as well. Twins usually know when something's wrong with each other and find a way to alert someone."

"Cousin choke." A small voice came from the corner. Everyone turned and were shocked to see Jezebel sitting on the floor pointing at Gavin. "Cousin chock."

"Did she just say 'cousin chock'? Did she just talk?" Ron asked in shock and went over to his daughter. "Hunny what did you just say?"

"Cousin choke."

"Yes Gavin choked but he's fine now."

"Cousin." Jezebel began to wiggle out of Ron's grasp and toddled over to Ariella and kissed her. "Cousin." She smiled down at her cousin then went over to where Draco was holding Gavin. "Cousin no choke." She wiggled her finger at him and frowned.

"Jeze? Did Ariella tell you something was wrong with Gavin? Was that why you were screaming before?" Sirius asked as he kneeled down in front of her. She nodded and hugged him.

"Well that's very odd. We should move young Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley down to the hospital wing. I'd like to run a few more tests on them before I release them back to their room. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley could you two carry your sister? Mr. Black would you bring Miss Malfoy and young Miss Weasley down? I think I may need to run a few scans on them as well."

"Of course Poppy." Sirius said as he lifted Jezebel into his arms then picked up Ariella. Charlie and Ron lifted Ginny off the couch and carried her down to the hospital wing with Draco right behind them with Gavin.

Poppy transfigured one of the beds into a cradle for Gavin and had Ginny lay down on the bed beside it. She ran a few quick tests on them and determined that they were both fine. She then turned to Sirius who was still holding Jezebel and Ariella.

"Place them both on that bed Mr. Black." Poppy pointed at the bed on the other side of Gavin. Sirius put them both on it and Poppy began her scans. "Well that is odd. The twins have formed a bond to her. I think that they bonded to her in place of the baby you lost Miss Weasley. I'm not positive but that's what seems to have happened."

"How?" Ron asked.

"When Miss Weasley lost the baby back in September the remaining two tried to replace the baby somehow. They were already bonding to it and so the bond eventually moved to another. I'm guessing that they realize that the third in their bond was gone around the same time that Jezebel came to Hogwarts. Since they all have Weasley blood the twins must have thought that Jezebel was the missing link so they bonded with her. They will always share their bond as if they are siblings. Jezebel seems to know that they are her cousins but the twins for now see her as a sister."

"I was like that with one of my cousins. She's only a year or two older then me but I always felt like she was more like a sister to me then a cousin. It won't hurt the twins to be close to their family." Draco said with a smile.

"Which cousin is that Draco?" Ginny asked sitting up on the bed.

"Caitlin Black." Draco answered and Sirius fainted.

"Oh no." Poppy muttered a few spells and revived him. "What was that all about?"

"I'm sorry. Draco did you say your cousin Caitlin Black?"

"Yes why?"

"Have you ever met her parents?"

"No Lucius told me they had died a few months before I was born. Caitlin was only two when they died so she didn't remember them. I think she lived with her uncle or something in France."

"Draco you only have two uncles and I know that neither of them live in France. Did you ever meet her uncle?"

"No. She always came to visit alone until she left for Beauxbatons when I was nine. I haven't seen her since then. Why are you asking this?"

"Well it's just that before I went to Azkaban I was raising my cousin's daughter Caitlin Black. No one ever told me what happened to her after I was arrested. She was only three and a half the last time I saw her."

"You raised Caitlin?"

"About three months before you were born your mum showed up at my flat in London. She had Caitlin with her. She was really upset and said that Lucius wouldn't let her keep Caitlin and that I needed to raise her as my own. I wanted to help your mum so I agreed to take Caitlin in. I raised her until the night that James and Lily died. I sent a letter to your mum telling her she needed to come get Caitlin then I went after Wormtail. I hopped that Lucius had come to his senses by then and wouldn't send her away again but I see that I was wrong."

"Why did my mum have Caitlin? Why did Lucius send her away? Why was she taken to you?"

"I was her only living relative who still had the name Black. Your mum knew she could trust me to take care of her. Everyone else in the family would have turned Caitlin away. I was her only option. As for your other questions you really should ask your mum. It's not my place to tell you."

Draco glared at Sirius then grabbed him by the collar of his robes and lifted him up. "Tell me what you know about my cousin." He growled.

"She's not your cousin she's your sister." Sirius gasped out.


	33. Confronting Narcissa

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Confronting Narcissa**

Draco released his grip on the front of Sirius' robes and Sirius fell to the floor. He stared up at Draco who was staring straight ahead in shock. It was nearly ten minutes before anyone could get a reaction out of the boy. Once he became conscious of his surrounding again he sat down beside Ginny and turned to face Sirius.

"She's my sister?" Draco whispered so softly Sirius barely heard him.

"Yes Draco she is." Sirius replied.

"Why did Lucius send her away? Why didn't he want her?"

"Lucius never wanted a daughter in the first place. He wanted an heir to carry on his family name and bloodline. He wanted a son and when he found out he was having one he forced your mother to take Caitlin away. Caitlin was the first born but she had no rights to the Malfoy name or fortune the minute you were conceived. Lucius was afraid she'd try to steal your inheritance so he disowned her and sent her off. He didn't care what happened to her cause as far as he was concerned he only had one child and that was you."

"How could anyone be so cruel?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy's aren't supposed to care about anything but pure bloodlines, power and money. Lucius never cared about anything but continuing his bloodline." Draco replied then turned back to Sirius. "Do you know where she is now?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry Draco, I don't but I have a feeling that your mum would know where she is or at least how to find her."

"I'm going to go see the Headmaster. I think a visit to my mother is in order." Draco quickly got back up and stormed out of the hospital wing. He quickly made his way to Dumbledore's office, gave the gargoyles the password. When he reached the top of the stairs he didn't even knock before entering the office.

"Ah good evening Mr. Malfoy. What brings you here this evening?" Dumbledore greeted him as he stormed into the office.

"I need to see my mother."

"I can make arrangements for you and Miss Weasley to visit her tomorrow morning if you'd like."

"Ginny won't be going. I need to see my mother alone."

"Alright Mr. Malfoy. I'll contact the prison and arrange everything. Come to my office after breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Professor." Draco nodded his head slightly in thanks before leaving the office to return to Ginny and the others in the hospital wing. He was slightly shocked when he returned and only Ron, Ginny and the twins were there. "Where'd Charlie and Sirius go?"

"They took Jezebel back to their rooms. I was just waiting until you came back before joining them. I didn't want to leave Gin alone with the twins even though they're all asleep."

"Thanks Ron." Draco smiled at him as he sat down on Ginny's bed.

"Anytime Draco. I'll be back in the morning before breakfast." Ron yawned before leaving to go back to the staff wing.

Once the door closed behind Ron, Draco lay down on Ginny's bed and promptly fell asleep. He didn't get to sleep long before the twins decided they were hungry again. Draco got out of bed and fed, burped and changed the twins then spent an hour walking them around the hospital wing before they fell back to sleep. He was able to get four more hours of sleep before they were up again. After Draco got the twins to go back to sleep for the second time he was able to finally sleep until breakfast when Ron arrived.

"Morning Draco." Ron greeted him as he gave the twins their morning bottles. They had begun to fuss when he'd arrived so he decided he should let Draco and Ginny sleep and feed them himself.

"Morning. Do you need me to take either one of them?" Draco replied back but Ron shook his head. "I need to take a shower before breakfast. Will you be ok with them while I do that?"

"I'll be fine. If Gin wakes up while you're gone I'll tell her where you went."

"Thanks Ron. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Draco quickly made his way down to his rooms to shower and get dressed to go see his mother.

A few minutes after Draco left the hospital wing Ginny woke up. It took her a moment to remember where she was and to realize that Draco wasn't beside her anymore. She began to panic slightly before she saw Ron burping Gavin.

"Where's Draco?" She asked sleepily.

"He just left to go take a shower and get changed. He'll be back in twenty minutes. I've already fed, burped and changed the twins. Are you awake enough to go down to the great hall for breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm awake enough." Ginny got out of the bed and went over to where the twins were laying in their crib. "If you carry Gavin I can get Ariella. I still haven't fully mastered carrying them both at the same time yet."

Ron smiled at his sister and picked up his nephew. "I think that Draco and Harry are the only ones who have mastered carrying two babies at once." Ron said with a laugh. "Let's head down to breakfast. Knowing Draco we'll run into him on the way down."

Ginny nodded in agreement and followed her brother out of the hospital wing. They were just reaching the doors to the great hall when Draco reached the top of the stairs from the dungeons. He smiled as he joined them at the doors. He took his son from Ron then kissed Ginny before the three of them joined everyone in the great hall for breakfast.

Most of the Gryffindors hadn't seen the twins yet so everyone was fussing over them all through breakfast. Ginny and Draco barely had anytime to eat since everyone wanted to see the babies. Finally Harry and Hermione took the twins so that Draco and Ginny could actually eat without everyone hovering over them.

After breakfast Draco went straight to Dumbledore's office where he was given a portkey to the prison to see his mother. The minute she was brought into the visitor's room and had sat down Draco began asking his questions.

"Why didn't you ever tell me the truth about Caitlin? Why didn't you fight Lucius to keep her? Why'd you leave her with Sirius? Where'd did she really live after Sirius was arrested? Where is she now? Does she know who I really am? How could you keep the fact that I have a sister from me my entire life?"

"Draco. Slow down. If you'll just sit down and repeat what you just said but slower I'll answer your questions." Narcissa said calmly, placing her hand on Draco's arm.

He took a deep breath then began again. "Why didn't you ever tell me the truth about Caitlin?"

Narcissa sighed. "I wondered when this would come up. I take it Sirius told you who Caitlin really is?" Draco nodded. "I couldn't tell you the truth while Lucius was alive and since then you've had so much other things to deal with I didn't know how to tell you. I never meant to keep the truth from you once Lucius was gone but it just never seemed to be the right time to tell you."

Draco nodded and asked his next question. "Why didn't you fight Lucius harder to keep her and why'd you leave her with Sirius?"

"The day I found out I was pregnant with you Lucius said that Caitlin had to be sent away. He couldn't have her around trying to steal your inheritance. I did fight with him for her to stay but finally three months before I had you he said he'd kill her if I didn't remove her from the manor at once. I loved Caitlin with all my heart so I took her to the only place that she'd be safe. Sirius was my cousin and even though the entire family despised him I knew he was a good man and would take care of Caitlin. He was the only one I could trust. Everyone else would have either killed her or sent her away. They didn't want to anger Lucius. Sirius was the only one who didn't care if Lucius was mad at him. He loved Caitlin so much and didn't want anything bad to ever happen to her."

"Where'd she go after Sirius was arrested?"

"She lived at the Manor for two months then I took her to live with some friends of mine who lived in France. Lucius never knew that Caitlin came back to the Manor for those two months since he was out of the country the entire time. My friends in France took Caitlin in and raised her as if she were their niece. Their two children were too young to realize that Caitlin wasn't really related to them so it never caused any problems."

"Do you know where she is now? Dose she know who I really am?"

"No I don't know where she is but I can contact my friends who raised her and they can tell me. When Caitlin started at Beauxbatons Lucius forbade her from returning to the Manor. He was afraid that you would figure out who she really was or that she would tell you who she really was. Caitlin's known the truth about who you were her entire life but she couldn't tell you. When I took her to live with Sirius I placed a charm on her that wouldn't let her tell you the truth about how you were related until you were of age. I wanted the two of you to grow up together but I knew you couldn't know that you were siblings so the charm was my only choice. I'm so sorry that I never told you the truth before but I'll do everything I can to make it up to you."

"Thanks mother. As soon as you find out where she is will you tell me? I want my sister to know her niece and nephew and I want them to know her. I also want to know my own sister." Draco began to get tears in his eyes but he hastily brushed them away. "I need to return to school now. Dumbledore only gave me my first class off for the day. I need to get back to the twins now. Promise me you'll send me an owl when you figure out where Caitlin is."

"I promise Draco. I'll send a letter to my friends immediately and as soon as I hear back from them I'll send word to you." Narcissa smiled at her son before giving him a quick hug. "Please send my love to Ginny and give the twins a kiss for me."

"I will mother and Ginny and I will be bringing them to see you in a few weeks." Draco smiled at his mother before heading back out to the portkey point and returning to Hogwarts. After returning the portkey to Dumbledore he made his way down to the staff wing to be with the twins until he had to return to classes that afternoon.


	34. The First Clue

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The First Clue**

Draco spent two months waiting to hear any word on the whereabouts of his sister. It was during his monthly visit with his mother that the first sign of Caitlin was found. Narcissa recived a letter from her friends in France who informed her that Caitlin had moved to Canada right after she finished at Beauxbatons. They hadn't heard from her since she left so they didn't know where in Canada she was exactly. Draco was upset that they didn't know more but at least now they knew what country she was in.

The moment Draco arrived back at Hogwarts he went to his room and wrote a letter to Caitlin. He knew his mother probably had some better ideas about how to find Caitlin but Draco had never been patient when it came to getting things he wanted. Draco wasn't even sure if writing a letter to her would really work but he had to try. It was the only idea he had for now.

After the letter was written Draco snuck out of the castle to Hogsmeade so he could mail off his letter to Caitlin. Since Canada was overseas he had to go to the post office to get an international owl. It didn't take him very long to reach the post office and mail off his letter but as he was returning to the castle he ran into Fred and Alicia. They were on their way to the post office to send out the wedding invitations for their wedding. Draco was shocked that Fred and George weren't having a double wedding but from what he knew of Alicia and Angelina they would never agree to such a thing. Once Fred and Alicia released him he was finally able to return to the castle. When he arrived he found a frantic Ginny.

"Where have you been? Dumbledore said you returned nearly two hours ago. I've been searching for you everywhere." Ginny began to scream as she saw Draco.

"We got word about Caitlin today so I went into the village to send a letter to her. All we know is that she lives in Canada so I had to get an international owl. I was so caught up with trying to find Caitlin that I forgot to leave you a note about where I was going. I'm so sorry Gin. I never meant to worry you." Draco took Ginny into his arms and hugged her close. "I'm sorry Gin. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm not mad at you Draco, I was just worried. It's not like you to disappear so I got scared. No one had seen you since breakfast this morning except Dumbledore. When he told me you had already returned an hour before I started looking for you I got scared. I thought you were hurt or something. The twins have been upset since you left to see your mum and that worried me even more."

"Where are the twins?"

"With Harry and Hermione up in Gryffindor Tower. When I first realized you were gone I left the twins with them. I didn't want the twins getting more upset because of me."

Draco smiled at Ginny before capturing her lips in a mind blowing kiss. When he released her from the kiss she nearly collapsed. "I love you so much Gin. Now that I'm back lets go get our twins then spend the rest of the day in our room."

"That sounds like a good plan. Just give me a moment to regain my balance." Ginny said blushing slightly causing Draco to laugh.

"You are so cute when you blush." Draco gave her a chaste kiss before taking her hand and leading her from their room.

Life returned back to normal once more at Hogwarts in the following weeks. Well as normal as it could with impending NEWTs for the seventh years, OWLs for the fifth years and just plain end of the year exams for the rest. Ginny, Draco and the trio spent nearly every night together in Sirius and Charlie's rooms studying for their exams while Charlie and Sirius watched the babies. By the time NEWTs began they were barely sleeping and had barely had more then hour or two a week to spend with their children.

A few days before their first exams Hermione began to feel ill so Harry and Ron both decided that they all needed to lighten up on the studying. They only spent two hours after dinner studying each day that last week the rest of their time was spent relaxing. It was a slight fight to get Hermione to agree to the new plan but after her third day of being sick she finally stopped fighting. Harry was worried about what was making Hermione so sick and kept trying to convince her to go see Poppy.

It took Harry, Ron and Ginny all bugging her to see Poppy before she agree to go. It was the day before their first NEWTs that she went to the hospital wing by herself to see Poppy. Hermione already had a good idea what was wrong with her but she knew the only way to get everyone off her back would be to go see the matron.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Potter. How can I help you today?" Poppy greeted Hermione when she walking through the doors.

"I've been feeling ill for the last five days. I'm pretty sure I know what's causing me to be sick but I'm not ready to tell Harry yet. Could you run a test to confirm my suspicions then give me a potion to stop the nausea?" Hermione explained as she sat down on the nearest bed.

"I'll do the test and give you the potion. Just lay down while I go get my supplies. It will only take a moment." Poppy quickly hurried off to her office to grab the potion Hermione wanted and her medi-bag so she could do the test that was needed. "Alright dear. This may tickle a little but it shouldn't hurt." She ran her wand over Hermione's abdomen slowly then stuck the wand into a potion vile. The liquid instantly changed from clear to blue. "You were right Mrs. Potter. I know it's not really my place but I think you should tell Harry. He deserves to know this."

"I am going to tell him. I just think it's best to wait until NEWTs are over before I tell him. He has enough to worry about already."

"Alright Mrs. Potter. I will want to see you each day after your practical exams and then once every other week until your graduation. After that it's up to you if you want me to over see this or have another healer do it. I won't be offended if you chose someone else. Oh and here's the potion you requested."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I'll see you again tomorrow after my exams."

"Alright dear. Be careful and good luck."

Hermione nodded to the matron as she left the hospital wing. She made her way up to her rooms where she knew Harry would be waiting for her. Taking the long way there so she could think up a good reason she'd been sick lately without actually telling Harry the truth. By the time she'd reached the Fat Lady's Portrait she had come up with a believable excuse that Harry would buy. She wasn't sure if Ginny or Ron would believe her but she had to try.

The minute she walked into her room Harry was on her asking what Poppy had said. It took her a few minutes to get him to stop talking and to sit back down. Even though she had a good lie it still took her a while to actually tell it.

"Poppy said I had a small stomach virus that was caused by all the stress from worrying about NEWTs. She gave me a potion to take that should stop the nausea and also hopefully help lower my stress levels. She does want to see me again tomorrow after exams are done for the day to see if the potion is working."

"Alright. Are you sure that's all she told you though?" Harry asked. He had a feeling that Hermione wasn't telling him the truth or at least not the whole truth.

"Yes Harry I'm sure. I told her that I already knew what was making me feel sick and asked her for the proper potion. She ran a test and she confirmed that I was right and gave me the potion. She just wants to see me tomorrow cause sometimes spells can mess with the effects of potions and she doesn't want me to get sicker. I'm telling you the truth Harry. Please don't doubt me."

"I'm not doubting you 'Mione. I just have this odd feeling that you're not telling me something. It's probably just nerves from NEWTs. I'm sorry if I upset you 'Mione."

"It's fine Harry. The stress is effecting me as well. I get a little snappy sometimes when I'm really stressed. Especially when I've been sick at the same time. I'm sorry that I snapped."

"Come here." Harry opened his arms and pulled Hermione against his chest. "You should just get some rest now love. Come on lets get you to bed."

When Hermione didn't make any move to do as he suggested he looked down at her and realized she had already fallen asleep on his chest. Moving carefully so as not to wake her he lifted her off the couch and took her to her bed. Since he was quite tired as well Harry decided to lay down with Hermione and take a nap.

The two of them ended up sleeping through dinner and the entire night as well. Ron came by after dinner to check on them and was glad to see they were both getting some well deserved sleep. Not wanting to let anything disturb them he decided that Jezebel and him would just spend the night with Charlie and Sirius. They had actually been spending most nights there for the last month. Ron liked being able to be near Jezebel without intruding on Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were shocked when they woke up to see that the sun was just beginning to rise. Hermione couldn't even remember falling asleep in the first place so she was more shocked then Harry was. It only took them a few minutes to realize that Jezebel wasn't there and then a few more minutes to realize that Ron had her. Ron had been smart and had left a note for them on the desk in the main room.

After preparing for breakfast and their days NEWTs, Potions, Harry and Hermione flooed up to Sirius and Charlie's room. When they arrived Ron was just waking up. Charlie was in the kitchen making some coffee while Sirius was feeding Jezebel her breakfast.

"Morning Harry. Morning Hermione." Charlie greeted them as he offered them each a cup of coffee.

"Morning Charlie. Morning Sirius. Do you want me to take over for you Siri?" Hermione asked as she went over to her daughter.

"Thanks 'Mione." Sirius smiled at her and handed her the spoon. "Oh by the way Remus and Tonks are coming by for tea this afternoon. Will you three be done with your NEWTs by then?"

"We should be. I've got to go see Poppy right after the practical exam is over but that shouldn't take too long."

"Why do you need to see Poppy 'Mione?" Ron asked in concern.

"I went to see her yesterday about my being sick lately and she gave me a potion to stop the nausea and hopefully lower my stress levels. She just wants to make sure that the potion is working right. It's nothing to worry about Ron. Just stress and a small stomach virus."

"Alright 'Mione." Ron smiled at her then went back into the guest room to finish getting dressed for the day. When he came back out they all said their good byes and left for the Great Hall and a day of NEWTs.


	35. Remus Finds The Truth

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Remus Finds The Truth**

After the practical potions exam Hermione went to the hospital wing. It took her a while to convince Harry and Ron that they didn't need to go with her. She sent them both up to the staff wing for tea while she went to see Poppy. It didn't actually take very long for Poppy to tell her that she was fine but to come back again the next day. Once she was done in the hospital wing she went up to Sirius and Charlie's room. Remus and Tonks had already arrived and everyone was just sitting down with their tea.

"What'd Poppy say 'Mione?" Ron asked when Hermione joined them.

"She says that the potion is working properly and that I'm getting better. She still wants me to continue coming in each day after our exams to make sure I stay healthy through the end of exams." Hermione answered as she poured herself some tea. "How have you been lately Remus?"

"Fine. Actually I've been great. Arthur has been helping me lately to get a job and I finally got one."

"Ooh. What kind of job is it?"

"Starting today I am the head of the Werewolves Liaisons Office at the Ministry. It's a very new department and they needed someone to run it. Arthur thought I would be the perfect person for the position so he recommended me. With a little help from Tonks and Kingsley they convinced Fudge to give me the job." Remus told them proudly.

"Oh Remus that's wonderful. You're gonna do great." Hermione got out of her seat and went over to Remus to give him a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"As am I. This is the best job I've ever had in my life and I'll finally get to make a difference in werewolf rights." Remus hugged her back then pulled away suddenly. His nose was assaulted by an odd scent. He'd smelled it before but he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

Hermione looked at Remus in surprise and then shock when she realized he could smell the change in her. Hoping that Remus wouldn't put two and two together she smiled weakly at him before returning to her seat. No one else appeared to notice their odd behavior which was a relief to Hermione. She really wasn't ready to tell anyone the truth yet. If Remus figured it out and asked her about it she wouldn't lie but she was still hoping he wouldn't figure out the truth.

While Hermione was worrying Remus was processing what the scent had been. He knew it wasn't a new scent just a new one for Hermione to have. It took him nearly twenty minutes to realize that the last time he'd smelled this scent was on Ginny. Once he realized that he fell off his chair in shock. The sound of him falling brought everyone's attention to him.

"Remus? You ok?" Charlie asked reaching down to help him up.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff and must have dozed off. Really I'm fine." Remus got back to his seat and began sipping his tea slowly while observing Hermione. He knew that his nose was never wrong but he wasn't really sure if Hermione even knew. He was sure that Harry didn't know or else he would have told them.

"So what are your plans for after graduation Hermione?" Tonks asked once she was sure that Remus was fine.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll probably just be helping Ginny and Draco with the twins and spending time with Jezebel. I was thinking about maybe applying to the healer program at St. Mungo's in another year or two. I need to wait until Ginny finishes with school before I can make any decisions just yet. I promised Ginny I'd be there to help her with the twins for at least the next year."

"Hermione could I speak to you alone for a moment?" Remus asked suddenly coming out of his reprieve.

"Sure Remus. We can go out into the yard." Hermione replied trying to smile but failing. They both made their way out into the yard. The moment the door was shut behind Hermione, Remus turned to her.

"I have two things I want to ask you. I'll start with the easier one first. Would you like to work in my office part time this summer?"

"Really? You want me to work for you?"

"Yeah. I remember all the work you did to start freeing the house elves. I could really use someone like you helping me change laws and protect werewolf rights."

"I'd love to as long as it's only a summer commitment. I can't commit to anything longer then that right now."

"That's fine Hermione. If you only spend this summer helping me werewolves will still be better off. If you want to stay after the summer is over we can work out a schedule for you that works."

"Alright. Thank you so much Remus. You don't know what it means for me to be able to help you with this."

"It's my pleasure Hermione. Now about the other thing. This may not be my place to ask but are you…" Remus began but was cut off by Hermione.

"Yes I am but no one except Poppy knows right now. I'm going to tell Harry after all our NEWTs are over. We probably will wait until after graduation to tell everyone else. Please don't mention this to anyone."

"I promise Hermione, I won't tell a soul. You have my word as a wizard."

"Thanks Remus." Hermione hugged him once more before heading back inside. Remus took a moment to collect himself before returning to the others.

"What Remus want 'Mione?" Harry asked once she'd returned.

"He offered me a job in his office for the summer. If I want to stay on after that we'll work out a schedule that will work."

"That's great. You're gonna help change so many of those stupid old laws." Harry smiled at her before giving her a quick kiss.

"Hopefully. I am glad that I'll have something to do with my time this summer while you're busy working. I was kinda worried about what I'd be doing once school ended."

"'Mione, I've never known you to worry about anything but exams. I think I like this new side of you." Ron joked.

"Ronald!"

"I'm just messing with you 'Mione. I know you care about more then just exams. I really am happy that you've found something to do with your free time."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione gave him a smile before turning back to the others. "It was really great to see you again Tonks. Will you be here for graduation?"

"Of course I will be. As will Remus. Where is he anyways?"

"I'm right here." Remus answered as he reentered the kitchen. "It was just so nice outside that I decided to stay out there a bit longer. Did you need me for something?"

"No we were just wondering where you were." Remus nodded and took his seat.

"As I was saying before it was really great to see you both. We've got to get down to dinner now then do some studying for our next NEWTs. We'll see you at graduation if not sooner." Hermione hugged both Remus and Tonks then picked up Jeze and went down to the great hall.

"Bye Moony." Harry and Ron both said before following Hermione to dinner.

"So when will we be seeing you again Moony?" Sirius asked after Harry and Ron left.

"I'll probably be quite busy for the next few weeks with work but I will be here for graduation. I'll owl you once I know my work schedule better. Now I think it's time Tonks and I returned home."

"Alright Moony. We'll see you again soon." Sirius and Remus hugged quickly before Remus and Tonks flooed back to their flat.

"You ready to go down to dinner or would you rather just eat up here tonight?" Charlie asked after they finished clearing the table.

"Lets just eat up here. I'm kinda tired and don't really want to walk all the way down to the Great Hall."

"Alright. Why don't you go lay down while I make dinner?"

"Ok just don't forget to wake me if I fall asleep."

"I won't" Charlie kissed his forehead gently then gently pushed him towards the door.


	36. Ginny is Suspicious

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Ginny is Suspicious**

'Two more days then you can tell Harry.' Hermione thought to herself as she got dressed for the day.

Hermione had continued seeing Poppy each day after she finished her NEWTs. There were only two days left before NEWTs would be over and she couldn't wait. She had vowed to herself that she'd tell Harry the truth about her visits to Poppy the day NEWTs ended. She really hated keeping secrets from her friends but especially from Harry.

"It's time to get up Harry. We've got to get down to breakfast then you have your last full day of NEWTs. Come on Harry." Hermione went over to their bed and began shaking Harry.

"I'm up." Harry said sleepily from under the covers.

Hermione didn't trust him to stay up so she pulled the blanket off the bed and began tossing his clothes at him. "Harry I promised Ron we'd actually come down to breakfast today. You need to get dressed right now before I begin dressing you myself."

Harry laughed at her. "Yes mother." He called jokingly as he rolled out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Very funny Harry." She said sarcastically trying not to smile but failing

"That was the point. You've been so serious lately I had to make you smile. I know the NEWTs are important and all but you can afford to have a little fun now and then."

"I have not been overly serious lately. I've just had a lot on my mind recently."

"Care to tell me what's on your mind that you've been so serious?"

"I'll tell you after our tests are over tomorrow. You can't be worrying about anything besides your NEWTs today so you'll just have to wait." Hermione turned to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry Harry. It's nothing bad. If it was bad I would have told you already. Just be patient for one more day then I'll tell you."

"Alright 'Mione. We should get going or Ron will come and hunt us down for missing breakfast again."

Harry and Hermione grabbed their bags and went to the great hall. They joined Ron, Ginny and Draco at the Gryffindor table. The five of them all ate in silence until Hermione suddenly grabbed her stomach and went running from the room. The other four jumped out of their seats and went running after her. As they made it out the doors they saw Hermione running into the girls bathroom.

"I'll go see if she's alright" Ginny told the boys then went into the bathroom. "'Mione? You ok?"

'Damn. I forgot to take my potion this morning. How could I be so stupid?' Hermione thought as she emptied the small contents of her stomach. Once she was sure that she was done she flushed the toilet and opened the door. After rinsing her mouth out she finally answered Ginny.

"I'll be fine. I just forgot to take my potion this morning."

"Shouldn't that stomach bug be gone by now?"

"Poppy has been giving me a weaker treatment then she usually would since it was mostly caused by stress. She's mainly been working on lowering my stress levels and less on the actual bug. She's gonna give me a different, stronger potion tomorrow after all the NEWTs are done with."

"Are you sure 'Mione? This doesn't seem like a stomach bug."

"Poppy said it was just a slight stomach bug. We really should get back to the guys." Hermione picked up her bag off the floor and went back into the hall. "I'm fine guys. I accidentally forgot to take my potion this morning but I'm fine now."

"All Seventh years please report to the Great Hall for your NEWT examinations." Dumbledore's voice was heard coming from the doors to the great hall.

"We'll see you at lunch Gin." Ron said and began heading to the great hall.

"Yeah see you at lunch." Hermione agreed then followed Ron.

"What's with her today? Forgetting to take her potion then running off like that." Harry pondered out loud.

"I have no clue but I think she's hiding something from us all." Ginny replied.

"Oh I know she's keeping something from us. She basically told me so this morning before we came down for breakfast. She says it isn't bad but she is starting to worry me. I'm pretty sure she's lying about this stomach bug though."

"I agree." Suddenly a bell sounded. "Oh shite. I'm late for Snape's. Oh he's gonna kill me for being late."

"Calm down Gin. Sev saw us all running out after Hermione so you'll be fine. Anyways it is only you in there since the rest of us are all taking our NEWTs still." Draco hugged her and gave her a quick kiss. "If you must tell Sev that I detained you with something about the twins. You know they are one of his soft spots."

"Alright Draco. You two better hurry. I'll see you guys at lunch." Ginny smiled at them both before running off down to the dungeons. "I'm so sorry I'm late Professor."

"It's fine Miss Weasley. Is Mrs. Potter alright? I saw you all running after her this morning." Snape greeted her kindly.

"'Mione's fine. She forgot to take her potion this morning for this stomach bug she has so she got sick."

"That's good to hear. How are the twins? I take it they are with their uncle right now?"

She nodded. "Charlie is watching them. They're doing well. Finally sleeping through half the night. They still think that two in the morning is the perfect time to play. It usually takes Draco and I an hour or two to get them to go back to sleep. Hopefully they'll fall into a better sleep pattern this summer."

"Yes for your's and Draco's sakes lets hope so." Snape smiled at her. "Are you still hungry? I saw that you didn't get a chance to finish breakfast this morning. Would you like me to call a house elf to bring you something?"

Ginny laughed then called out. "Dobby."

Dobby popped up right on Ginny's desk and bowed. "Yes Mistress Ginny. What can Dobby do for you?"

"I had to rush out of the great hall before I finished eating, so could you bring me a plate of breakfast?"

"Of course Mistress Ginny." Dobby bowed and disappeared only to appear again with a large plate of food.

"Thanks Dobby. That'll be all."

"Yes Mistress."

"Would you care for some of this Professor? Dobby always brings more then I need."

"He was like that at Malfoy Manor as well. I remember how Draco used to hide the extra food under a floorboard in his closet when he was younger. He thought that Lucius was planing to stop feeding him so he hoarded all his extra food. He did that for three years before he finally realized that house elves have no sense of portions."

"Sounds kinda like what Harry did when he first came to the Borrow. Well except that he really was being starved and it was my mum giving him all the excess food not a house elf. After living at the Borrow for a few weeks he finally realized that no one was going to starve him so he stopped the hoarding."

"Don't tell Mr. Potter but I actually have grown a respect for him over the years for all the shit he went through without ever complaining about it. He really is nothing like his father except in looks. He truly is Lily's son in every other way."

"I think you should tell Harry how you truly feel. He knows you don't hate him anymore but I'm sure he'd enjoy hearing it from you."

"I'll think about it. Now eat your breakfast. It's getting cold."

Ginny shook her head and thought to herself. 'Sev, what are we gonna do with you?'

Ginny contemplated Snape's action silently as she ate her food. Every so often she would push the food towards Snape to try and tempt him to eat some of it as well. She really hated having to send food back to the kitchens with Dobby. After she had her fill and had gotten Snape to eat some of the food as well she called Dobby and had him take the extra food up to Sirius and Charlie's room.

"It's time for my next class Miss Weasley." Snape said about five minutes after Dobby left with the food.

"Thanks for letting me spend the morning with you Professor." Ginny grabbed her bag then went up to the DADA classroom. Since it was also a class she normally had with the seventh years she was the only one there. Her and Professor Kaniel spent the class period practicing dueling. At lunch Ginny joined Harry, Ron and Draco in the great hall.

"Where's 'Mione?" Ginny asked as she sat down.

"Hospital Wing. She passed out during the test. Luckily it was after she had finished it and turned it in." Ron answered.

"Is she alright?"

"Poppy says she just needs some rest and she'll be fine. Dumbledore was able to reschedule this afternoon's practical to tomorrow for her so she won't be missing any of her NEWTs. When I told her she was quite happy." Harry replied.

"Well that's good. What happened? Why'd she pass out?"

"Poppy wouldn't tell us. 'Mione says it's probably because she forgot to take her potion today so the virus was able to affect her. I still think she's keeping something from us but I'm not sure what exactly."

Ginny took this information in and began to add it to everything else she had seen lately. It took her most of lunch before she came up with anything. Knowing that if she was right Hermione should be the one to tell Harry, Ginny didn't tell any of them her suspicions.

After saying her good-byes to the boys she hurried up to the hospital wing. When she entered she saw that all the beds were empty but the door to Poppy office was open. She slowly made her way to the office and found it empty as well. She was just about to leave when she heard Hermione and Poppy's voices coming from the back room.

"You mean there are two of them?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yep. Here's one and there's the other. This does explain why you reacted so strongly today to not taking your potion. I'm going to give you two more potions that I want you to take along with the anti-nausea potion. You'll need to take both of them the entire time and you can't forget to take them even once. It could be very dangerous if you forget. I just need to get them from my office then you need to return to your dorm until dinner and rest." Poppy replied.

Upon hearing that Poppy was about to return to her office, Ginny ran from the room and back into the main of the hospital wing. She stopped when she reached the doors, took a minute to catch her breath then began walking back to the office. Just before she reached the office Hermione came out.

"What you doing here Gin?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Harry said you had passed out during the test so I came to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Gin. I just need to get some rest and not forget to take my potions and I'll continue to be fine. You need to get to class now so I'll see you at dinner." Hermione turned and thanked Poppy for the potions then left for her room. 'That was a close one. If Gin had arrived any sooner she might have heard Poppy and I talking. I'm so glad that NEWTs are almost over so I can tell Harry the truth.'


	37. The Final Quidditch Game

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Final Quidditch Game.**

The last day of NEWTs passed without incident. Hermione of course was the first in the class to finish so she ended up spending most of the day lounging around the Gryffindor common room with Ginny. Charlie had taken the twins and Jezebel to the Burrow for the day or else they would have been spending their free time with their children. Both of them hated all the time they were forced to spend away from their children but since there wasn't even a month left in school they didn't complain about it too much.

"So Gin. Got anything special planned for Draco's birthday?" Hermione asked.

"Nope just beating Slytherin into the ground during the Quidditch match." Ginny responded with a sly smirk.

"Oh that's right. The big Gryffindor-Slytherin game is this Sunday. Poor Draco, having to play the biggest game of the season on his birthday. Is Harry actually putting you in for the game?"

"Yeah and I'm playing seeker as well. He hasn't told Draco that I'm playing cause he knows Draco would object. Draco's not gonna know I'm playing until I fly out onto the field. Harry knows that the surprise factor works great with the Slytherins."

"Yeah it does. So you really aren't doing anything for Draco's birthday?"

"As far as he's concerned I'm so busy sulking about not being able to play in the big game I've forgotten his birthday. Really I'm throwing him a party after the match is over."

"So what are you giving Draco for his birthday?"

"An owl and something that Narcissa and I have been working on for a few months. But Narcissa's gifts won't actually get here until graduation."

"Really? Now you've spurred my curiosity. What's Narcissa's gifts?"

Ginny crooked her finger signaling Hermione to come closer. Once Hermione was right next to her she leaned over and whispered. "We've found Caitlin and she's coming back to England for Draco's graduation."

"Ohh. That's great Gin. How'd you find her without Draco knowing?"

"I've known about Caitlin since last year and I've been helping Narcissa track her down. We actually found her back in December and I've been in contact with her since then. That letter that Narcissa recived back at the end of April was really from Caitlin not her adoptive parents. She came up with the Canada idea. Really she lives in London and has since she graduated two years ago from Beauxbatons. With all the crap going on with Lucius last year and then Narcissa's imprisonment she didn't know how Draco would react to her just showing up. They really haven't seen or spoken to each other since Draco was nine." Just then the portrait opened and Harry, Ron and Draco all walked in.

"What have you girls been doing today while we've been suffering through our tests?" Harry asked as he kissed Hermione.

"Just lounging around, talking and missing our kids dearly. Your mum decided she HAD to see her grandchildren today so Charlie took them to the Burrow. They'll be back after dinner tonight." Hermione replied.

"So what should we all do with our childless afternoon?" Ron asked, flopping down on the couch next to Harry.

"How about we go flying? We haven't all gone flying in ages." Draco suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Draco. We'll go get our brooms while you and Ginny get yours and we'll meet you in the entrance hall in ten minutes." Harry replied as he hopped off the couch and ran up the stairs to his and Hermione's room.

"Why don't we just floo down to the Slytherin common room instead of walking all the way down there?" Ginny suggest as she and Draco got up.

"Perfect." Draco pulled a small box of floo powder out of his pocket and handed some to Ginny. They both quickly disappeared in a burst of green flames.

"Well I probably should go get my broom." Ron got up and went to his room to get his broom. When he got back to the common room he found Harry grinning like a fool and spinning Hermione around. "What's gotten into you mate? I haven't seen you this happy since Jezebel was born."

"Can I tell him?" Harry asked Hermione quietly and she nodded. "'Mione's pregnant with twins!" He nearly screamed.

Ron stood there in shock for a moment before dropping his broom and running to hug his two friends. The three of them just stood there hugging and grinning like fools for nearly ten minutes before Hermione reminded them they had to go meet Ginny and Draco still. They all picked up their brooms and left the common room still grinning.

"Did someone hit you three with smiling charms or something?" Draco asked as they reached him and Ginny.

"No we're just really happy. 'Mione's pregnant with twins and she just told us."

"Please tell me you're the father this time Harry?" Ginny smacked Draco for that comment. "Sorry Harry. I just couldn't resist making that comment."

"Whatever Draco. Now are we going flying or not?"

"Yeah. Come on." Draco opened the doors and the five of them filed outside and mounted their brooms. They spent nearly two hours flying around Hogwarts before going in for dinner. After dinner they all went to retrieve their children from Charlie then went to their rooms to relax and enjoy the end of NEWTs.

They all had a chance to sleep in on Saturday and they took advantage that fact. None of them woke before noon. Not even the twins or Jezebel were up before noon. Since the final quidditch game of the season wasn't until the next day they were all able to just spend their day in their rooms being with their children and relaxing.

Sunday was a different story all together. Harry had decided the Gryffindor team needed to meet at seven in the morning to start getting ready for the match. Both Ron and Ginny thought this was insane since the game wasn't until one o'clock that afternoon but they knew better then to argue with Harry before a big match like this. So at seven o'clock the entire Gryffindor quidditch team was in the great hall eating breakfast.

Harry always insisted that the entire team eat together on game days, even the back-ups who weren't even playing had to be there. He felt it helped with moral and team spirit. After the team had finished eating they all went down to the pitch for their customary game day jog around the pitch before practice. They spent two hours throwing the quaffle around to each other and practicing scoring.

"Alright. That was a great practice. Slytherin isn't gonna know what's hit them today. We're totally going to destroy them today." Harry told them receiving a cheer from the team. "Now I want you all down here and ready to play at noon. I haven't decided who I'm putting into the line up yet but I'll tell you at noon." The team nodded then Harry dismissed them.

Right at noon the entire team was assembled and dressed in the Gryffindor locker room. They were all ready for the game just as Harry asked them to be. Harry walked into the locker room at ten after to find the entire team waiting for him excitedly.

"I just finished the line up and turned it in to Luna. I was smart enough to charm it so she won't be able to read it until just before the match starts. We are going to truly mess the Slytherins up this game. Now you're all going to get a chance to play in today's game but this is the starting line up…" Harry told them all the line up and they were all quite happy with Harry's choices.

"Are you sure it's legal to change players mid-game and use people who aren't even on the team?" Seamus asked.

"I've checked all the rule books and talked with Dumbledore and Hooch and they all say it's legal. Don't worry Seamus we won't be forfeiting the cup over this. Now lets get out to that field and kick some Slytherin arse!" The entire team yelled a cheer of agreement then shouldered their brooms and walked out to the field.

The crowd began screaming as the Gryffindor team walked out onto the field. Well everyone except for the Slytherins of course who were booing and insulting them. It was just another normal quidditch game. Harry had the entire team line up along the edge to the field to wait for the Slytherin team to arrive. It wasn't long before Draco was leading his team out to the field amidst many boos from the crowd and cheers from the Slytherins.

"Well it seems that both of our teams are here so it's time to introduce our players." Luna's voice was heard over the screams of the crowd. "First we have the back up players for the Slytherin Team, Pansy Parkinson and Jack Flint. And the back up players for Gryffindor are, Euan Abercrombie, Dennis Creevy and Neville Longbottom!"

Luna let the crowd cheer for a few minutes before telling them the starting line ups. "Alright here's our starting line up for Slytherin. Miles Bletchley, Keeper. Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Chasers. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Beaters. And that blonde heart throb, Slytherin captain, Draco Malfoy, Seeker!" The Slytherins went wild.

"Now here's the line up for Gryffindor. Ron Weasley, Keeper. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and….Hermione Granger, Chasers. Well that's a shock." Luna shook her head then continued. "Colin Creevy and…well folks this is a shock to me for sure, Gryffindor captain, Harry Potter playing beater. And last but certainly not least Ginny Weasley, Seeker." The crowd went wild as the Gryffindor team took to the air and made a loop of the pitch before landing in formation so the game could start.

"What the hell are you doing Harry?" Draco asked as Harry landed in front of him.

"Just making things interesting for our final game. You wouldn't want our last game to be normal would you?" Harry responded just as Madam Hooch walked up to them.

"I want a good clean game from both of you. Now shake hands so we can begin." Harry and Draco shook hands then mounted their brooms and waited for the whistle. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both teams shoot into the air.

The game was extremely fierce. It was nearly an hour before either team scored a goal and of course Gryffindor scored the first goal. The only shocking thing was that Hermione had scored the first goal. After the second hour the score was tied 90 – 90 and Harry decided it was time to switch things up.

Harry called a time out and told the team it was time for the first switch. He took Seamus out and put Neville in and he had Dean and Colin switch positions. He then flew up to Luna and told her of the line up change. She was quite shocked by the change but none the less announced it to the crowd and the game resumed.

After the third hour Draco called a time out and switched Millicent out for Pansy. While Draco did that Harry pulled his next switch. He pulled Dean and Colin out and put Dennis and Euan in. Harry still had one more switch up his sleeve but he wasn't sure if he'd actually use it. After both teams informed Luna of their changes the game began again.

By the time Harry called his last time out and preformed his final switch the score was 170 – 160 with Gryffindor leading. Harry's final switch really shocked the crowd. Harry had decided to put Ron as Chaser and Hermione as keeper. No one could understand why Harry was make so many switches and using Hermione.

The game began once more and everyone was shocked. Ron was a great chaser and Hermione a superb keeper. By the time Ginny spotted the snitch, a half hour after the last switch, the score was 300 – 160 with Gryffindor still leading. Ginny knew that she had to catch the snitch first or else Slytherin would win. It was a really lucky thing that she had always been better then Draco at turning in an instant. Five minutes after first spotting the snitch, Ginny was flying to the ground clutching the tiny golden ball.

"And Ginny Weasley has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the game with 470 points to 160! Gryffindor wins the quidditch cup!" Luna screamed before being pulled out of the stands by Neville Longbottom.

The crowd went totally wild as the entire Gryffindor team landed in the stands. Dumbledore presented Harry with the Quidditch cup and the crowd became even louder. Harry and the entire team took a victory lap around the pitch before finally landing on the ground. The minute Ginny's feet hit the grass she was pulled into the strong grasp of Draco.

"Congratulations love. I think that was the best game of quidditch I've ever played." Draco whispered before kissing Ginny senseless.


	38. Draco's Birthday

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Draco's Birthday**

"I've got to stop by the Gryffindor party for a little bit. Will you come with me?" Ginny asked as she and Draco slowly made their way to the castle.

"Are you sure I won't be interfering? I am from the other team you know." Draco replied.

"Draco no one will care if you're there. Anyways we only need to stay for a few minutes then we can go back to our room."

"Alright love. If you say I won't be in the way then I guess I'll come with you." Ginny smiled then kissed Draco.

They continued to slowly make their way to Gryffindor tower. Ginny was walking slower then she normally would cause Harry, Hermione and Ron needed the extra time to set the common room up properly. Draco's birthday party had been planned to take place in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny knew that Draco would never suspect that the party in Gryffindor tower after the quidditch match had anything to do with him.

When they entered the common room Draco nearly fainted. The first thing he saw was a large banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Draco'. The next thing he noticed was Blaise and Hermione holding a huge cake. He turned to ask Ginny what was going on but she had slipped into the crowd and wasn't behind him anymore.

"Happy Birthday Draco!" Ron, Harry, Hermione and Blaise yelled together.

"What's going on here?" Draco was in shock from everything he was seeing and hearing.

"Gin decided that you needed to have a great party since you weren't here to celebrate your birthday last year." Hermione told him.

"I also knew you'd never suspect a thing if I held it in the Gryffindor common room after we beat your team at quidditch." Ginny added before lighting the candles on Draco's cake. "Now make a wish so we can cut the cake and start this party for real."

Draco thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and blowing out all the candles. All the Gryffindors cheered at that. Blaise and Hermione then put the cake down on a table and it magically cut it's self.

"Now since you're the birthday boy you get first pick. What piece would you like Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked over the cake before selecting the largest piece. Once Draco had his piece, Blaise and Hermione began passing the rest of the pieces out to the crowd. When everyone had a piece music suddenly filled the room and a table filled with Butterbeer, Fire Whiskey and fermented Butterbeer appeared where the cake had been. There was also a table filled with all kinds of food beside the drinks.

Everyone began drinking and dancing around the common room. It was a total party and Draco was so happy. No one had ever thrown him a birthday party, let alone a surprise party. The party lasted until eleven o'clock when Hermione lowered the music and sent all the students below sixth year to their dorms. The rest of the students stayed up partying until well after midnight but by one o'clock only Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco were left in the common room.

"So are you ready to open your presents now Draco?" Ginny asked him with a kiss.

"What? The party wasn't my gift?" Draco was shocked. Not only had Ginny planned this party there were also gifts.

"Of course the party wasn't your gift. Here." Ginny handed him the small stack of gifts. "You should open the letter last though."

Draco nodded and began opening his gifts. The first present he opened was a wand holster from Blaise. Harry and Hermione gave him the second one he opened and it was a complete first edition collection of Dickens. (Draco had always had a secret love for muggle literature) Ron gave him a brand new set of scales, and a new cauldron. Ginny's gift was a beautiful eagle owl that she'd named Orion.

"Oh Gin he's wonderful." Draco gave Ginny a scorching kiss before opening the letter from his mum.

_Draco,_

_ I am so sorry that I can't be there for your birthday. I know you don't blame me for missing your birthday but I still feel bad. Even through I'm not there I do have two gifts for you. I can only tell you what one of them is but if you ask Ginny she can tell you the other._

_ What I can tell you is I will be at your graduation. Uncle Sev and Professor Dumbledore have been working for the past few months with the Magical Law Enforcement office to amend my sentence. The next time you see me I will be a free woman once again. I can't wait until your graduation. Please have a wonderful birthday with your friends and your children._

_ Happy 18th birthday son._

_Always with love,_

_Your mother._

Draco had tears in his eyes when he finished reading the letter. "My mum is being released in time for graduation. Dumbledore and Sev got her sentence amended. She's coming here for Graduation."

"Oh Draco that's wonderful." Hermione gave him a energetic hug.

"Yeah Draco that's great." Harry agreed and Ron and Blaise nodded.

"Thanks guys." Draco smiled widely then turned to Ginny. "Gin, my mum says that you have to tell me what her second gift is. So what is her other gift?"

"Well it's actually a gift from both her and I. Your mum and I have been working together to find Caitlin since last year. We actually found her back in December and she's coming here for Graduation."

"You found my sister? You really found Caitlin?"

"Yeah and I've meet her as well. She's really wonderful and can't wait to see you again. She wanted to contact you two years ago when she graduated from Beauxbatons but with everything that was happening with Lucius and then your mum she didn't know how you would react to her showing up all of a sudden. I'm sorry that I've kept this from you but your mum asked me to do it."

"I don't care. You found my sister and you're bringing her back into my life. That's all that maters." Draco gave Ginny a sweetly passionate kiss that left her weak at the knees.

"Well I'm glad I was able to spend your birthday with you Dray but I've got to return to my dorm now. I'll see you in class in the morning." Blaise gave Draco a one arm hug then left.

"We probably should get back to our room as well. Thanks for the party guys." Draco gave them each a hug then he and Ginny followed Blaise out.

"I need to get back to Sirius and Charlie's room. I'll see you both in the morning." Ron grabbed some floo powder and flooed into Charlie and Sirius' room.

"Ready for bed 'Mione?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. They both went to their room and went to sleep.


	39. Graduation

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Graduation**

The last three weeks of classes passed quickly for them all. Two days before graduation Narcissa was officially cleared of her charges and released. Draco wanted to be there when she was released but she forced him to stay at school. After being released Narcissa went to stay with Caitlin. They spent the two days before Draco's graduation getting to know each other again and preparing for the graduation.

The day of the Hogwarts graduation was finally upon the castle. The entire castle was full of energy. This was going to be the biggest graduation in Hogwarts history. It had to be since it was the year the great Harry Potter was graduating. Nearly every reporter in the wizarding world was at the castle to report on this momentous occasion.

While the castle was filling with family and reporters the seventh years were all assembling in the anti-room off the Great Hall. All four of the heads of houses were there checking over their students. Snape of course was being the strictest of the four but luckily for the Slytherins they had all been taught well and there wasn't a thing wrong with their appearances. The Gryffindors were the least put together of the bunch but it also fit their personalities that McGonagall couldn't complain. Once the heads of houses had approved their students Dumbledore came in to address the seventh years.

"Well I am so proud of all of you. I've really enjoyed watching you all grow over the past seven years. I hope you will all achieve great things once you leave these halls. Now I have a few last minute announcements to give you before you head out to the ceremony. The entire staff has selected two valedictorians this year and they are Hermione Potter and Draco Malfoy. Please join me in congratulating them both." Dumbledore began to clap and the rest of the seventh years joined in. "Now it's time for the ceremony to begin. Please make your way out into the great hall."

All the seventh years made their way out into the great hall and sat in the first two rows of seats. All the house tables had been removed and replaced with rows of chairs. The first two rows were for the seventh years then the next twelve rows were filled with the lower years. The rest of the hall was filled with family and reporters. The teachers were all seated at the front of the hall facing the crowd.

Once all the seventh years were seated Dumbledore walked up to his podium. "Welcome to this years Hogwarts graduation. This year's graduation is special for so many reasons not the least of which that this is the most famous graduating class we've ever had. Another special thing this year is not only do we have two valedictorians, who will be make speeches later, but that two of this year's graduates will be returning here in the fall as professors. Both of these students have already taken their test to become masters in their chosen fields and I couldn't be more proud of either of them. They shall also be making speeches later for you all. Now it's my great pleasure to introduce the first of our two valedictorians, Mrs. Hermione Potter." Dumbledore stepped off to the side as he clapped and Hermione came to stand at the podium.

"Thank you Headmaster." Hermione nodded to him then turned to face the crowd. "It's a great honor to be chosen as one of the valedictorians this year. I know they've never had two valedictorians before this and it makes me feel even more honored that I get to share this title with my future brother-in-law. We may not have always gotten along in the past but a part of that, at least for me anyways, was that we were both always against each other to have the top spot in the class. A few years ago if someone had told me I'd be sharing this honor with Draco Malfoy I would have laughed at them and told them they were crazy. I probably would have been annoyed as well, thinking that the only reason he even was made valedictorian was because of Lucius Malfoy. Now that I truly know Draco I'm so glad that he's been given this honor and I know he earned this just as much as me if not more. I have to admit that Draco is partially responsible for me being such a good student. If he hadn't insulted me that first day at school stating that muggleborns were below purebloods and shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts I may not have tried so hard to prove to him that muggleborns are just as good as purebloods. Thank you Draco for being the driving force behind my fierce determination all these years."

Hermione stopped to catch her breath and to look out over the crowd. "Now I was asked to comment on my years here at Hogwarts and tell you all about what I've learned here over the past seven years. Well I've learned a lot from the professors in my classes over the years but the most important things I've learned come from my friends. I'd like to tell you about what they have taught me over the years." She took another breath before continuing. "The first thing I learned here at Hogwarts I learned from Harry Potter. When I look back on it I can laugh now but when it happened I was terrified. The short story is that a troll got into the castle, trapped me in a girls bathroom then Harry and Ron Weasley knocked it out and saved me. After that event Harry made a comment that's stuck with me ever since. He said 'There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.' Now I'm not saying that everyone should go around knocking out mountain trolls to make friends but that sometimes it's the bad or scary events in your life that bring you closer to those around you.

"Ron Weasley and most of his brothers taught me that having fun is just as important as studying and being a good student. Always remember to have some fun along the way but also don't forget to study. The Weasley twins taught me to never trust any unknown candy, food or liquid, especially if they are the ones giving it to you." The twins both stood up and took a bow from their seats. "Now this is actually the most important thing I've ever learned in my life and Draco Malfoy was the one to teach me this. Draco taught me that even if someone's parents are evil it doesn't mean their children are as well. He proved to me over the past two years that you should never judge a person based on their parents, friends, or housemates actions. He also taught me that looks can be deceiving. Thank you Draco for making that point." She smiled down at Draco then turned her attention to where the Weasleys and her parents were sitting with her daughter.

"The last thing I learned wasn't taught to me by any of the students or staff here. It was taught to be by one of my own family members." Hermione caught Jezebel's attention with her eyes and willed her to come to the podium. Before Mrs. Weasley even realized what was going on Jezebel was running down the aisle to Hermione. Hermione bent down and picked her up then turned back to address the crowd who were now staring at her slightly confused. "My daughter taught me that sometimes life will throw things at you that at first seems like it will ruin your life but then you realize that it's the best thing to ever happen to you. When I found out I was pregnant at the start of my sixth year I thought my life was over. It took until my daughter was born for me to realize that she was the best thing to ever happen to me. I wouldn't change what happened for the world." Ron looked up at her in shock. "Yes Ron I just said I wouldn't change what happened for the world." The crowd stared at Hermione in shock and confusion while Hermione asked Ron permission to tell the truth and he nodded. "I know you are all quite confused so I'm going to explain. My daughter, Jezebel, was conceived at the end of my fifth year but her father wasn't my then boyfriend and now husband but our best friend Ron Weasley." There was a loud gasp that filled the entire room. "Jezebel taught me that no matter what life throws at you never give up on your dreams." Hermione smiled at the crowd then turned her attention to the professors behind her. "Thank you all for everything you've taught me over the past seven years."

Hermione then walked away from the podium still holding her daughter and went to sit back down between Harry and Ron. Once she was seated again Dumbledore returned to the podium. "Thank you Hermione. That was a wonderful speech. Now it's time for our other valedictorian to make his speech. I present to you Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked up to the podium and faced the crowd. "I'm sorry that my speech won't be exciting as Hermione's was but I still have a few things to say that she hasn't already. First though I have to say that all the lessons she's learned here I've learned as well, but not in the same way of course. I do have to thank my darling Ginny for something first then I will get on with my proper speech." He searched the crowd until he found her sitting with Luna each holding one of the babies. "Ginny I have to thank you for looking past everything that Lucius was and actually seeing the real me. I would have been lost if you hadn't seen me. Also we wouldn't have our two beautiful children if it wasn't for you. Thank you Ginny for taking a poor scared boy and turning him into the man he should have been. You are my life and I thank you." Draco gave her a sincere smile which she returned. "Now I'll get down to the real speech. I'd like to thank Professor Snape for teaching me so much about potions and making me see them as he does. They truly are an art form and I will always respect them as such. I'd also like to thank Professor Dumbledore for everything he's done as our Headmaster. Lucius may have always hated you but I now know that he was probably jealous of the power and respect that you had here at the school. I'm truly going to miss having you as my Headmaster. I'm also going to miss your silly obsession with those Lemon Drops and offering people tea all the time." Dumbledore chuckled. "Thank you sir for everything. Thank you to all the teachers, even you Hagrid deserve my thanks. I may not have stayed in your class after fifth year but I will admit that your classes were never boring." All the students gave a nervous laugh. "Now I have a message to give to all you underclassmen. You better be prepared to learn next year or Harry and I will see you all in detention." Draco gave them all the Malfoy sneer before taking his seat once more.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy for that speech. Now it seems I should make some announcements. First I regretfully must inform you all that Professor Snape has decided to retire after 17 years of teaching. Also Professor Kaniel has decided to leave us as well. They will both be greatly missed. Now on a happier note I'm proud to announce that Harry Potter has agreed to take over for Professor Kaniel next year as our DADA professor and Draco Malfoy has agreed to take over for Professor Snape as our new potions master and professor. Please join me in congratulating them." Dumbledore began to clap loudly as did everyone else in the great hall. Once the cheering quieted down Dumbledore began speaking again. "Now we have one more speaker before the presentation of diplomas can begin. Mr. Harry Potter."

Everyone began clapping and cheering again. The reporters and Gryffindor's own private camera man began taking millions of pictures. It was a few minutes before Harry was able to see through all the flashes and begin his speech.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I only have a few things to say then we can finish this ceremony. I'd like to thank Professor Remus Lupin for teaching me so much about DADA. If it wasn't for him I may never have started a student defense group back in my fifth year. And if it wasn't for that group I may never have given any thought to teaching after graduation. I am so glad that I had that group to show me that I should be teaching other people how to defend themselves. I'd also like to thank Professor Kaniel for seeing that potential in me and having me train to get my masters certificate. Thank you for doing that Professor Kaniel. Now I just have to reinforce what Draco said earlier. You all better be ready to learn next year or you really will be spending your time in detention with us."

Harry returned to his seat amid endless flashing from all the cameras. Once he was seated again the cameras stopped and Dumbledore returned to his podium once more. "Now it is time to present the diplomas. I shall be calling your names in alphabetical order. Once your name is called you should come up here and receive your diploma from Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore pulled out a roll of parchment and began reading the names slowly. "Hannah Abbott. Susan Bones. Terry Boot. Mandy Brocklehurst. Lavender Brown. Millicent Bulstrode. Vincent Crabbe….Justin Finch-Fletchley. Seamus Finnigan. Gregory Goyle….Neville Longbottom. Morag MacDougal. Draco Malfoy….Theodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson. Padma Patil. Parvati Patil. Sally-Anne Perks. Harry Potter." The crowd went wild as Harry's name was called. Harry quickly made his way to McGonagall got his diploma and sat back down. Dumbledore continued reading again. "Hermione Potter….Dean Thomas….Ronald Weasley. Blaise Zabini." Once Blaise had retrieved his diploma and had returned to his seat Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and smiled out at the students. "I am so proud of all our graduates this year. May you all go out and accomplish great things in the world. Now without further ado I present our graduates and I wish you all luck. You are free to go enjoy the feast that is set up out front."

The Great Hall began to fill with noise and excitement as everyone tried to either get outside to the food or to their family members. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were all smart enough to stay in their seats and wait for their families to come to them. It didn't take long for the Weasleys and the Grangers to make it up to them. There were lots of hugs and kisses all around the group as the four graduates were congratulated.

The only Weasley who didn't come to the front with the others was Ginny. She had made arrangements with Narcissa ahead of time for them to meet outside the Slytherin common room. Ginny was only waiting for ten minutes before a beautiful woman with long blond hair came up to her. Ginny broke into a huge grin when she saw her and they both hugged.


	40. Meeting Caitlin

**Chapter Forty: Meeting Caitlin**

"It's so great to see you again Caitlin. Draco has really been excited to get to see you again." Ginny said as they ended their hug.

"I'm glad. I was so scared he'd hate me for not coming to see him sooner. Where's mum?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm right here my dears." Narcissa's melodious voice called as she walked towards them. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but I got tied up talking to Mrs. Parkinson. Can we go see Draco now or are we waiting for someone else?"

"We can go up in a minute. Luna will be back out with the twins in a minute. She just went to change their diapers." Just as Ginny said this the wall behind her opened and Luna came out carrying the twins. Ginny took both of the babies from her and handed them to Narcissa and Caitlin. "Thank you Luna. You can go find Nev now if you want."

"I'll see you later Gin and if you need any help this summer with them just call me and I'll be there." Luna gave Ginny a quick hug before rushing down the hall to find Neville.

"Caitlin I'd like to personally introduce you to your niece and nephew. You're holding your niece Ariella Fawn and your mum is holding Gavin Draconus."

"Oh Ginny they are beautiful. Thank you so much for tracking me down and bringing me here to be with my family."

"You're welcome now lets go find Draco. I'm sure he's going crazy wondering where we are." Ginny took her daughter and son back and placed them into a sling. The three of them then walked back up the stairs and into the Great Hall where Ginny knew Draco would still be waiting.

The minute Draco saw Ginny walk through the door he wanted to run to her but when he noticed the two blondes who walk in behind her he did run over to them. By the time he reached them he was already crying tears of joy. Narcissa saw the tears and gave her son a hug. They both held each other for a long time before Narcissa pulled back and kissed him on the forehead.

"There's someone you should be introduced to properly. Draco this is your sister Caitlin Black." Narcissa smiled as Draco broke down into more happy tears and embraced his sister for the first time in nine years.

"I've missed you so much little Dragon. You don't know how hard it was for me not to be able to see you every year. I'm so sorry I didn't come back sooner but I didn't know if you'd want me back in your life." Caitlin cried as she held her brother close to her heart.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you call me little dragon again. I've missed you so much. I used to hate the people who raised you for keeping you away from me but now I just hate Lucius for sending you away in the first place." Draco replied as he pulled back enough to wipe his tears. "Have you meet your niece and nephew yet?"

"Yes. Ginny introduced them to me a few minutes ago. They are absolutely beautiful little dragon. They are the perfect mixture of both of you." Draco smiled at Caitlin's compliment and blushed slightly.

"Come on Caitlin and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family. They're all waiting over there." Ginny pointed to the front of the room where Harry, Ron and Hermione were still standing with the Weasleys and the Grangers.

The four of them had nearly reached the group standing at the front of the room when Harry looked over and Caitlin gasped. "That's Harry Potter."

"Yeah. He's my adopted brother and the girl standing next to him is his wife and my best friend Hermione. Come on and I'll introduce you to everyone." Ginny smiled at Caitlin then went over and hugged Harry. "Come on Caitlin they don't bite. Just come over and meet the rest of the family."

"Hi Caitlin. I'm Harry and this is my wife Hermione." Harry greeted her with a smile before giving her a hug. "Welcome back to the family."

"Hi I'm Ginny's brother Ron. It's really great to finally get to meet you." Ron shook Caitlin's hand as she stared at them all in shock.

Just as the other Weasley's were about to introduce themselves the doors to the great hall flew open and Sirius came bursting into the room. He looked around for a minute before noticing that everyone he was looking for were all standing at the front of the room. Even two people he wasn't expecting were standing there. It only took him a minute to realize who both of the people were then he ran across the hall and pulled Caitlin into a bone crushing hug.

"Caitlin? Is it really you?" Sirius nearly cried.

"Uncle Sirius?" Caitlin responded as she pulled back to make sure it was who she thought it was. "SNUFFLES!" She finally screamed and hugged him even tighter beginning to cry again.

"Opps…." Ginny said softly from beside Draco. "I forgot to tell Sirius that Caitlin was found and coming back today."

"I don't think he'll care." Draco whispered back to her before lifting Gavin out of the sling.

"When...What…How…"Sirius stuttered when the hug ended. "What are you doing here?"

"Well my mother and Ginny tracked me down back in December and have been working on a plan to get me here to be reunited with Draco. Oh Snuffles I've missed you so much. I was so sad once I realized what had happened to you when I was a baby. I'm so glad you're free now."

"I've missed you so much too. Have you meet all the Weasley's yet?" Sirius asked and she smiled as she shook her head. "Alright well I'll introduce you to the most important ones first then. I'm going to guess that Harry, Hermione and Ron have already been introduced so we'll move on from them." She nodded again so Sirius lead her over to where Charlie was standing behind the trio. "This is Charlie Weasley. The most wonderful man in the world." Sirius beamed at Charlie as she and Caitlin shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the girl that stole my boyfriend's heart when she was just a baby." Charlie said with a laugh causing his entire family to gasp. "You're all he ever talks about sometimes. You're really lucky you have such a wonderful uncle as Sirius is."

"Yeah Sirius is a great uncle and you are welcome to have his heart since I don't need to hold on to his anymore. You just better not break it." Caitlin scolded sweetly as she gave Charlie a hug.

"I promise I won't break it. I'll cherish it forever."

"Alright now I'll introduce you to the rest of the Weasleys. This is Percy Weasley. These two are Fred and George Weasley and their fiancées Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. This is Bill and his girlfriend…."

"Fleur!" Caitlin screamed as she gave her a hug then two kisses on each cheek. "It has been so long since I saw you last. How have you been Fleur?"

"I have been wonderful Caitlin. I've been working at Gringotts and learning English. What have you been doing for the past three years?"

"After I graduated I moved to London and I design wedding gowns. Mostly for muggles but I do have a few designs that our wizarding wedding robes."

"Really? You design wedding gowns?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Yeah. I've always liked to draw pictures of dresses when I was younger and decided that I wanted to make designing dresses my job so I did. I'll show you some of my designs next time you come over."

"Well shall we finish with the introductions so we can all go eat? It's really not good for Hermione to miss a meal right now." Harry asked.

"Calm down Harry. I'll be fine. It's not like it'll kill me to eat a little late." Hermione sighed.

"I know but I'm still worried about you. I don't want you to get sick like you did last week."

"I'll be fine Harry. I ate a big breakfast this morning and a small sandwich before the ceremony. I'll be fine."

"Anyways." Sirius said loudly to end any argument that Harry might try to make. "These are Arthur and Molly Weasley the parents to the other Weasley children. Theses are Hermione's parents Jane and Michael Granger and this darling little lady is Hermione and Ron's daughter Jezebel Mae Weasley Granger." Jezebel smiled from her grandma Granger's arms then reached out to Sirius.

"Upie Snuffles" Jezebel said softly and Sirius took her into his arms and she hugged him.

"Well that's the whole family. Now so my godson doesn't try to kill me we'll go out and join the feast."


End file.
